Un búho enfermo de amor
by Sao015
Summary: Bokuto últimamente sufre de extraños "síntomas" (como él los llama) cada vez que algo tiene que ver con el armador de su equipo y mejor amigo, Akaashi Keiji. Con el tiempo y con la ayuda de cierto "experto" se dará cuenta de que es lo que realmente le está pasando y qué hacer al respecto.
1. Instinto de búho

**_Instinto de Búho_**

* * *

 **Narrador** **Bokuto**

Yo, ya hace algún tiempo, que tengo la leve sospecha de que me estoy muriendo.

-Debe estar imaginando cosas, usted está tan sano como para jugar 7 horas seguidas de cualquier deporte y terminar casi sin rastro de cansancio.

Aunque ninguno del equipo me quiso ayudar a comprobar lo dicho por el doctor, sabía que tenía razón.

Pero aún así algo dentro de mi me seguía diciendo que algo estaba mal, probablemente sea mi instinto de búho (aunque Akaashi diga que no existe).

¿La razón de mi duda?

¡Es que los síntomas de la enfermedad no han desaparecido!

Palpitaciones exageradamente rápidas, sensaciones raras en mi estómago, sonrojos involuntarios y, lo que es más extraño de todo, es que todos estos síntomas me ocurren sólo cuando estoy con una persona: mi compañero de escuela, ¡el mejor armador que pudo tener el Fukurodani!, ¡el tutor de matemáticas más increíble de todos! Y...perdón, perdón, me desvié del tema...como decía, ¡estos extraños síntomas solo aparecen cuando estoy cerca de Akaashiii!.

Dios, si esto no se trata de una enfermedad terminal, entonces ¡¿qué rayos es?!.

He intentado encontrar respuestas en muchas personas (mamá, papá, tíos, tías, vecinos, cajeras, taxistas, vendedores de ropa, vendedores de muebles) ¡pero nadie ha encontrado una solución!, lo máximo que he recibido son risas o pésames.

Es por eso que llegado el momento decidí consultarlo al experto, ¡aquel que todo lo sabe!

-Estás hablando en voz alta ¿sabes?, aunque te encuentro la razón en lo último que dijiste.

-Mejor así, de esa forma me ahorro contarlo todo en forma de diálogo. Así que, Kuroo, ¿qué opinas?

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla para darle más seriedad a la situación.

-Que ¿qué opino?- mi gatuno amigo suspira- bro, tu sabes que yo siempre voy a tener la disposición de ayudarte en tus idioteces pero...

-¡¿Idioteces?!- Doy un grito ahogado.

-Escucha- Da otro suspiro- como decía, siempre voy ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero hay algo que se llama tiempo y lugar adecuado ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, bueno, no creo que sea apropiado tener esta conversación cuando es horario de clases, te saliste de tu escuela y estás interrumpiendo mi clase de ciencias.

-Oh

Junto mis manos en señal de entendimiento y me doy cuenta que todos en la clase de Kuroo dan un gran suspiro, inclusive el profesor.

-Bueno, en ese caso te espero en mi casa después de clases, compraré algunas cosas para comer.- Digo mientras me voy alejando a la puerta

-¡Ah! Y sensei no se preocupe que está enseñando muy bien, suerte a todos, adiós.

Y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, aunque no sin antes escuchar un gran conjunto de suspiros.

Ahora que lo pienso a muchas personas se les da por suspirar cuando estoy cerca, en especial a Akaashi, él realmente es un maestro en los suspiros.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sonriendo involuntariamente.

¡Oh no! ¡Otro síntoma! Ahora no es sólo en persona, sino también en pensamiento.

-¡Ah!- Me arrodillo en el suelo y levanto las manos- ¡Dios, buda, zeus, quién sea! ¡¿Qué más quieren de mi?!

-¡Ya cállate Bokuto y vete a tu escuela!

La voz de Kuroo me hace recordar que tiene razón, pensé en faltar a la escuela pero hoy no he visto a Akaashi en todo el día.

No puedo dejar que me extrañe por tanto tiempo.

Doy un asentimiento en señal de aprobación y me voy corriendo de vuelta a Fukurodani.

Gracias a dios la mañana transcurrió sin ningún otro síntoma, aunque lamentablemente eso iba acompañado a que no había podido ver a Akaashi durante todo ese tiempo.

Pudo haber sido mi imaginación pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que me estaba evitando:

1) Cuando fui a saludarlo al llegar a la escuela, ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarme, ¡y no es excusa el estar en su clase de historia!

2) Cuando fui a buscarlo para almorzar juntos, él ya se había ido, ¡y no es excusa el tener una reunión de delegados!

3) Cuando fui a buscarlo para ir juntos a entrenamiento, él ya no estaba en su clase, ¡y no es excusa el que tenga su turno de abrir el gimnasio!

Cálmate Bokuto, ahora lo verás en el entrenamiento, no desesperes.

Aunque ciertamente mis piernas nunca hacen caso a mi mente y antes de que me de cuenta ya había llegado corriendo hasta el gimnasio.

-Bokuto-san, me dijeron que faltó a sus clases de la mañana, ¿pasó algo?.

Cuando me volteo veo a mi querido armador ya con su ropa para la práctica y con sus ojos observándome detenidamente.

Ah, ahí está de nuevo ese molesto palpitar.

Intentó ignorar mis propios latidos para responderle.

-Akaashi- digo con los ojos llorosos- ¿estabas preocupado por mí?

-Por supuesto, Bokuto-san.

Mis mejillas se tornan rojas antes de poder controlarlas (¡ah! Maldita enfermedad).

-Después de todo si le pasa algo no va a poder jugar en los partidos que se avecinan.

De alguna manera pasé de un calor abrasador a un frío invernal en menos de un segundo.

-Akasheeee- antes de poder recriminarle su frialdad fui interrumpido por aquello que se podría decir que amo tanto como el mismo volleyball: la risa de Akaashi.

-Era broma Bokuto-san.

Cualquiera que no hubiera estado atento probablemente no hubiera visto esa sonrisa, puesto que como siempre son tan rápidas nunca se alcanzan a vislumbrar completamente. Pero yo, que estoy atento (ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente) a todos lo movimientos que hace Akaashi Keiji durante todo el tiempo que pasa en el Fukurodani, siempre logro percatarme de esos detalles en su rostro, ya sea alegría, tristeza, enojo...o bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Es por eso que, aún si parecía leve, notaba que algo le estaba preocupando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos seguir con la conversación, ya habían llegado todos los del equipo para empezar a entrenar.

No tuve más remedio que ver como Akaashi se iba rápidamente a calentar y, aunque siempre hacemos los ejercicios pre competitivos juntos, está vez le pidió a Konoha hacerlos con él.

Sentí una especie de pinchazo en mi corazón.

De alguna manera, la enfermedad se hace más grave.

Ya era bastante noche cuando Akaashi y yo salimos de la escuela, para ser sincero no esperaba que aceptara quedarse hasta más tarde practicando conmigo (aún cuando la práctica fue bastante silenciosa puesto que ninguno habló mucho) pero, más que nada, porque Akaashi es bastante propenso al frío y hoy es una de las noche más frías de este invierno.

-Dime Akaashi, ¿te pasa algo?

Ambos ya estábamos caminando de vuelta a nuestras casas, cabe decir, bastante abrigados para evitar cualquier tipo de resfriado en la espera de los partidos del intercolegial.

-¿Por qué pregunta Bokuto-san?

Aunque fue fugaz, pude notar un atisbo de tristeza cuando le hice la pregunta.

-No, bueno...tal vez sea mi imaginación...o tal vez mi instinto de búho- dije más para mi mismo que para él, pero al parecer me escuchó, porque rodó los ojos como siempre hace al escucharme hablar de mi instinto de búho.

-Pero de alguna manera siento como si algo te preocupara. - No le mencione el hecho de que pareció como si me evitara tanto en el horario de clases como en el entrenamiento, ni como se la pasó todo el tiempo pegado a Konoha y sin siquiera prestarme atención.

Gruñí por lo bajo, cosa que al parecer Akaashi no se percató o simplemente pasó indiferente.

Noto como Akaashi baja su mirada de mis ojos hasta el suelo.

¡Espera! ¿Eso es un sonrojo?, no espera Bokuto, tienes que calmarte, de seguro el próximo síntoma de la enfermedad sean las visiones, si, eso debe ser.

-Bokuto-san, ¿acaso usted por la mañana estaba...- habló casi en un susurro por lo que no lo escuche muy bien.

-¿Qué? Akaashi, lo siento, pero no te escuche la última parte.

-No, no es nada

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa de Akaashi.

-Realmente le agradezco que me venga a dejar hasta mi casa Bokuto-san, pero en verdad no es necesario, al igual que hoy casi siempre salimos de noche y puede ser peligroso...

En respuesta le doy una de las más grandes sonrisas que tengo.

-¡Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! ¿Qué dices? Soy tu sempai, por supuesto que quiero que mi querido kouhai y setter llegue con bien a su casa.

Probablemente sean mis visiones otra vez porque noto como Akaashi sonríe levemente con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

Mi mano se alargó hacía él casi involuntariamente.

-¿Bokuto-san?

Antes de que mi cuerpo haga (lo que sea que intentaba hacer sin el consentimiento de mi cerebro) sentí un fuerte arañazo en mi pierna seguido de un maullido.

-¿Qué rayos?- Fue lo único que atiné a decir al ver a un gato plateado con negro y ojos ámbar al lado de mi pierna arañada- ¡Auch! Akaashi, no sabía que tenías un gato- digo mientras me froto la herida.

-Lo encontré el otro día después de clases, de alguna manera me recordó a alguien así que terminé por quedármelo.

Vi como el gato, a diferencia que conmigo, se dejaba tocar mansamente por Akaashi.

Pueden ser las visiones también porque sentí como ese gato me miraba como sacándome celos.

-Si gusta puede pasar, compré algunas cosas para comer ayer, así que...¿Bokuto-san?

Mi cara debió ser de pánico total porque Akaashi me miraba preocupado.

Gato, cosas para comer, después de clases...

-¡Oh dios! ¡Kuroo!

Antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo a Akaashi, ya estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a mi casa.

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Bokuto-san ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

¿Acaso dijo Kuroo?

Apreté un poco más el agarre a Yakiniku (le puse así al gato básicamente porque se parecía mucho a Bokuto-san y el yakiniku siempre me recordaba a él al ser su comida favorita).

Recordé la conversación con los miembros del equipo en la mañana después que estuvimos buscando a Bokuto-san por toda la escuela, puesto que al parecer había sido visto con el uniforme pero no llegó a las clases.

 _•••_

 _-¡Chicos! Descubrí donde está- Konoha había llegado corriendo hasta nosotros- al parecer lo vieron en Nekoma._

 _-¿En Nekoma?- Es lo único que atino a responder._

 _-Vaya, entonces no es necesario preocuparse- dijo con pereza Komi- de seguro está con Kuroo._

 _-Pasan tanto tiempo juntos que a veces hasta pienso que tienen algo- rió por lo bajo Konoha._

•••

No, no, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza Keiji.

Y aún si fuera cierto...

¿por qué es que siento este extraño dolor en el pecho?

Un maullido de Yakiniku me devuelve a la realidad.

-Lo siento, debes tener frío ¿cierto?, entremos.

Me hago una nota mental de pedir una hora al médico pronto, después de todo estos extraños síntomas no son normales, y me recuesto en mi cama aún con esa extraña sensación en mi pecho.


	2. Instinto de gato

**_Instinto de gato_**

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Llegué corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa.

No pude visualizar a Kuroo a simple vista y ya empezaba a pensar que se había largado, hasta que distinguí un gran bulto envuelto en mantas en la entrada.

Al acercarme un poco logré ver los mechones de pelo característicos de mi bro.

-Bro, ¿estás ahí?- empecé susurrando, sin embargo no hubo respuesta- ¡BRO, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?!

Un fuerte salto de parte de Kuroo hizo que ambos termináramos chocando.

-¡Ay, eso dolió!- Kuroo me miró con resentimiento- ¿oya, oya? ¿Que acaso no es el búho traidor que me dijo que nos juntáramos en su casa y se dignó a llegar con 5 horas de retraso?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!- miré por todos lados buscando a quién se refería Kuroo pero solo estábamos los dos.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo mi bro mientras se ponía la mano en la cara- al parecer el golpe te mató la última neurona que te quedaba.

-¡Hey! Mi neurona no es tan débil como para morir por ese golpecito.

-Así que admites que sólo tienes una.

-Si...quiero decir no...espera ¿qué?- me rasqué la cabeza realmente confundido.

-Olvídalo.

Kuroo dio un gran bostezo, siempre que lo hace no puedo evitar pensar que es idéntico a un gato

-¿A qué esperas? Abre la puerta, mira que si me muero de hipotermia dejaré escrito en mi testamento que fue por tu culpa, lechuza idiota.- Me dio un leve golpecito en el brazo al decir lo último.

-No es lechuza, es búho y además estás más abrigado que yo, ¿cómo es que tienes tantas mantas?

Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta y el me seguía detrás completamente envuelto en sus mantas, lo que le daba un aspecto de una oruga realmente grande.

-Digamos que mi instinto de gato me advirtió que llegarías tarde porque te quedarías practicando con Akaashi o algo así.

-¡Wow! Tu instinto de gato es impresionante, bro.- Dije realmente sorprendido de la habilidad de mi amigo para acertar tan fácilmente.

Él simplemente levantó sus hombros con aires de suficiencia.

Después de un rato ya estábamos los dos acomodados en los cojines alrededor de la pequeña mesita de mi habitación, la cual tenía encima las galletitas con forma de animales que mi gatuno amigo había traído y que era lo único de comida que teníamos, puesto que se me había olvidado completamente pasar a la tienda a comprar, pero eso era mejor no sacarlo a colación de nuevo ya que Kuroo por poco me mata a almohadazos cuando se enteró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo hiciste con Akaashi o no?

-¿Hacer qué?- Dije mientras elegía un animalito para comer.

-Tú sabes- Dijo calmadamente mientras terminaba de comerse su galleta- sexo.

Por poco y si me muero atragantado por la galletita de búho que había elegido.

-¡¿P-pero qué dices?!- le dije mientras aún tosía y me servía algo de jugo para que el búho de galleta siga su camino.

-¿Por qué, qué tiene de malo?- Kuroo no mostraba rastro alguno de estar avergonzado, es más, seguía comiendo galletas como si nada, ahora seguía con una de elefante.

Wow, realmente es el experto...

Quiero decir, ¡No es eso!

-¡Te equivocas, bro! ¡No es eso de lo que quería hablar!- negué con mi cabeza energéticamente, intentando también de sacar de mi mente los pensamientos extraños que llegaron tras la pregunta del de Nekoma.

-¿Qué, no era de eso?, entonces ¿de qué se trata?- dijo realmente confundido.

-Bueno, no es nada grave, es sólo que ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO!- Dije levantando los brazos para agregar más dramatismo, cosa que solo funcionó para que Kuroo por poco y se cayera de espalda tras mi exaltación.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué enfermedad tienes?- me dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en el cojín.

-Pues eso era lo que quería preguntarte.- dije tratando de decirle que era lo obvio.

-Bro, me halagas, pero por más que me vaya mejor que tú en ciencias, cosa que tampoco es muy difícil.

-¡Hey!- no puedo dejar mancillar mi orgullo científico así, aunque tenga 90% de razón...bueno, 98.

-Lo que quiero decir- Al parecer hizo nula atención de mi réplica, lo que provocó un leve puchero de mi parte.- es que para eso están los médicos ¿no?, que no está para más agregar que tu padre es uno, mientras que tu madre es enfermera.

-Créeme que ya intenté preguntarles a ellos y a muchas otras personas más, pero la mayoría termina diciendo cosas como: "Deberías descubrir tú lo que es", "Ah, la juventud", "Es la peor enfermedad que podrías contraer, jajaja" y "Eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción como vendedor de muebles"-dije todo esto imitando los tonos que cada uno empleó para que se entienda mejor la difícil situación en la que estoy.

-Creo que estoy entendiendo un poco mejor a dónde va todo esto- Dijo mi bro mientras mostraba una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Cheshire.- ¿Me podrías repetir los síntomas que tenías?

-Bueno, básicamente eran latidos demasiado rápidos, una sensación como de búhos en el estómago y que mi cara se ponga roja como tu uniforme de voleibol sin que pueda controlarlo- Le decía seriamente mientras Kuroo no hacía más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda! Hoy aparecieron más síntomas: Sonrisas involuntarias, extrañas punzadas en el pecho y, ahora último, visiones.- dije mientras trataba de enumerarlas, sin éxito.

-Y todo esto sucede cuando tiene que ver con Akaashi, ¿me equivoco?

-Whoa bro, tu instinto gatuno es realmente asombroso.

-Si bueno, es que también lo dijiste en la mañana, por eso te pregunté si ya lo habías hecho con Akaashi.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como llegaste a esa idea?- dije aún sonrojándome por el tema- ¿Acaso mi enfermedad tiene que ver con eso?...¡¿No me digas que es como una ET- No pude terminar antes de ser golpeado por una almohada en la cara, cortesía de Kuroo.

-¡No seas idiota, por supuesto que no! Aunque no puedo negar que el sexo está implicado- Dijo dando una sonrisa insinuadora- Sin embargo, realmente no puedo creer que no sepas que es lo que te está pasando, para mí es bastante obvio- Agregó lo último mientras se apoyaba en su brazo.

Una vez me recompuse del ataque, lo miré con ilusión.

\- ¡¿Entonces sabes lo que es?! ¡Oh dios, si estás ahí lamento haber dudado de ti!- dije juntando mis palmas en señal de agradecimiento, los ojos de Kuroo parecían decir "Qué idiota" pero debió ser mi imaginación.

-¿Y bien?- dije aún sonriendo.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Tú sabes, mi diagnóstico y la cura- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, porque para mi lo era.

Kuroo simplemente se largó a reír con esa risa tan característica de él, yo lo miraba confundido.

-Wow bro, a veces realmente me sorprendes- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que le había salido tras reírse tanto.- Temo decirte que lo que tienes no se puede curar tan fácilmente, es más, se podría decir que es algo crónico.

-¡¿Crónico dices?! ¡Entonces si moriré!- dije mientras apoyaba todo mi cuerpo en la mesita y comenzaba a sollozar- ¡Yo quería ganar las nacionales esté año!...sniff, sniff...¡Quería graduarme!...sniff ...y ver a Akaashi como capitán!...sniff

-Oh vamos, no llores. Esto no te va a matar, aunque no te puedo negar que probablemente haya momentos dolorosos...

Yo lo miraba con atención mientras me secaba las lágrimas, me pareció ver un destello de melancolía en los ojos de Kuroo pero desapareció antes de que pudiera descifrarlo mejor.

-Sin embargo, habrá un momento que pensarás que todos esos sentimientos dolorosos habrán valido la pena solo por ver la sonrisa de la otra persona.

-Whoa bro, que profundo.- Dije realmente conmovido.

-Si bueno, regresando a donde iba- Dijo mientras se secaba unas discretas lágrimas de las que preferí no preguntarle- Tu diagnóstico es una enfermedad que probablemente la mayoría de la gente a tenido por lo menos una vez en su vida, es aquella que comienza con "A" y termina con "or".

-¿La enfermedad del Armador?- El de Nekoma puso la palma de su mano en la cara.

-¡AMOR, búho idiota, amor!- Dijo mientras me zamarreaba por los hombros.

¿Amor? ¿Lo que tengo es la enfermedad del amor? ¿Yo? ¿Entonces lo que siento por Akaashi es...

-¡¿AMOR?!- Kuroo dio un suspiro que parecía decir "por fin", pero yo aún estaba seriamente confundido- ¿e-e-eso quiere decir q-que yo hacía Akasshi...?

-Así es, estás enamorado de Akaashi.

De alguna manera fue como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaran a encajar perfectamente en mi cerebro, el por qué de todo lo que había sentido en el último tiempo...aunque ahora que lo pienso...

¿Fue realmente hace poco?

Una imagen del Akaashi de primer año llegó a mi mente, entrando al gimnasio con ese porte tan elegante que parecía como si un ángel fuera el que había cruzado por ese umbral.

 _-Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji y soy armador._

Esa fue la primera vez, el primero de muchos síntomas (que ahora ya no sé si llamarlos así), la primera vez que mi corazón dio un vuelco completo y que mi mente lo único que decía era que quería estar al lado de esa hermosa persona.

Si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, lo que decía Kuroo no sonaba para nada descabellado.

Así que era eso.

De alguna manera, mis mejillas se sonrojaban sólo de pensarlo.

La razón de todas esas extrañas sensaciones es porque estoy enamorado perdidamente de mi armador y mejor amigo...

Es porque estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Akaashi.

* * *

 **Narrador Kuroo**

-Vaya, parece que por fin se dio cuenta- dije más para mi mismo que para mi compañero, el cual probablemente tampoco me hubiera escuchado, puesto que ya llevaba un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tomé un puñado de galletitas y me recosté en el piso.

Nunca fui bueno para dar consejos de amor, no sé porque lo estoy haciendo.

Probablemente una de las razones sea para que su bro no termine sufriendo por amor como él alguna vez lo hizo.

Miré nuevamente a mi alocado amigo, el cual al parecer, seguía reflexionando consigo mismo.

-Que todo termine bien- dije en un susurro como si estuviera pidiéndoselo a una estrella.


	3. Dudas y determinación

_**Dudas y determinación**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Iba corriendo a más no poder con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento matutino.

Rara vez me quedaba dormido pero supongo que quedarme enfrascado en mis pensamientos toda la noche me había jugado una mala pasada, por no mencionar que había tenido una extraña pesadilla donde una pandilla de gatos (curiosamente parecidos a los de Nekoma) secuestraban a Bokuto-san y cuando iba a rescatarlo resultaba ser que el líder de la pandilla gatuna no resultaba ser otro más que Kuroo-san disfrazado de gato y con un cetro maligno en sus brazos.

Si, definitivamente jugar videojuegos y pensar en la extraña relación entre Bokuto-san y Kuroo-rey-maligno-san en la noche estaba mal.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Debo agradecer que llegué a la academia antes de que mis pensamientos me hagan divagar nuevamente.

Llegué silenciosamente tratando de pasar desapercibido mi atraso, hasta que una voz seguida de una risita me sorprendió.

-Esto si que es extraño, Akaashi llegando tarde, ¿qué seguirá? ¿Un Bokuto maduro? Jijiji.

Al voltearme pude ver a Shirofuku aguantando la risa, sin embargo al parecer nadie más había notado que acababa de entrar. Hasta el entrenador parecía demasiado concentrado en sus papeles, por lo que le hice gestos para que guardara silencio.

-Shirofuku por favor, si el entrenador se entera es capaz de duplicarme el entrenamiento- Junté mis manos en señal de suplica- Por favor, te daré algunos de los onigiris que preparé.

Eso pareció funcionar, puesto que Shirofuku sonrió como si ya los estuviera saboreando.

-De acuerdo, pero no te olvides de entregármelos más tarde.

-Muchas gracias.

Tras eso me fui sigilosamente a los vestuarios.

Una vez dentro pude suspirar aliviado.

Me costó unos onigiris pero por lo menos me ahorraré la ira del entrenador.

Apenas me estaba empezando a cambiar cuando me pareció escuchar la voz de Shirofuku de nuevo.

-Vaya, se pusieron de acuerdo hoy o es que pasaron una noche muy entretenida entre los dos.

-¿Ah? ¿Los dos? ¿De qué hablas?- Esa voz era realmente inconfundible para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo vi al entrar al gimnasio- No te entiendo, pero por favor no le digas al entrenador, te lo ruego, te daré 300 yenes.

-No puedes chantajear a nadie con 300 yenes, pero supongo que no tengo alternativa. Está bien, no le diré al entrenador, pero tampoco se entretengan tanto tiempo en los vestuarios tortolitos.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al escuchar lo último, aunque ni siquiera tengo muy claro el por qué.

La persona que ya esperaba entró en los vestuarios hablando por lo bajo probablemente tratando de entender lo que Shirofuku le dijo, lo cual, al parecer, entendió de inmediato al verme.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarlo Bokuto-san ya estaba completamente rojo tartamudeando cosas sin sentido.

-A-Akaa-Por-es-tú-ac...-Por lo que pude entender intentó decir algo como: ¿Akaashi por qué estás tú acá?

-Me quedé dormido, Bokuto-san- Dije mientras seguía cambiándome tratando de ignorar los persistentes latidos de mi corazón.

-Ya-ya veo- dijo ya un poco más calmado, mientras también tomaba sus cosas para empezar a cambiarse.

Que silencio...

Fue lo único que se me venía a la mente.

No estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que había cambiado pero había algo extraño, de ser los de siempre Bokuto-san ya me estaría contando animadamente alguna de sus excentricidades mientras yo simplemente le haría comentarios sinceros sobre lo que pensaba.

Ahora que lo analizaba con más detalle fue él el que lo estuvo evitando el día de ayer y no intentaba alargar las conversaciones.

-Akaashi, ¿ya estás listo?- La voz de su capitán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, cosa que es curiosa porque fue la misma persona la que lo metió ahí.

-Si, ya estoy listo.

Ambos salimos sigilosamente de los vestuarios para meternos cautelosa y calladamente (palabras que para nada calzan con Bokuto-san pero el miedo a los castigos del entrenador hacen sus milagros) en el grupo de calentamiento que para nuestra suerte habían recién empezado con el trote.

-Esto si que es muy extraño, lo entiendo de Bokuto puesto que siempre duerme de más los fines de semana, pero Akaashi tu eres bastante puntual.- Konoha se me había acercado mientras trotaba, Bokuto-san ya me había sacado un buen trecho de ventaja por lo que no escuchó el insulto a su escaso sentido horario.

-Tuve problemas para conciliar el sueño, solo eso.

-Mmmm...-Al parecer Konoha no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta pero no lo hizo ver.

Después de unos segundos simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegra que al parecer ya hayan echo las pases.

Eso si me desconcertó.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no estaba peleado con Bokuto-san.- Su cara mostraba auténtica sorpresa.

-¿No estaban peleados? Pues realmente lo parecían, ayer casi no hablaron. Bueno, no es como si tú seas muy hablador, pero no escuchamos tanto el griterío de Bokuto como todos lo días.

Ahora era yo el sorprendido.

Así que no era solo yo el que había notado la extraña aura que nos rodeaba cuando estábamos juntos.

Un raro sentimiento de culpabilidad nació y me puse a pensar que tal vez no haya tratado de manera justa a Bokuto-san ayer.

Procuraría arreglarlo tratando de estar más tiempo junto a él hoy, después de todo ya ni siquiera recordaba el por qué había estado evitándolo ayer.

-Muy bien, una vez hayan terminado el trote, elijan parejas para empezar a practicar pases.- Dijo el entrenador.

Ahí está mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Tomé mi botella con agua y fui a buscar a Bokuto-san, el cual se encontraba conversando con Komi.

-Boku-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces dices que no llegaste tarde porque te quedaste dormido?- La voz de Komi apagó mis palabras.

Tal vez sea mejor esperar a que terminen de hablar para decirle.

-Ya les dije que no, ¡Por dios! ¿Que clase de confianza le tienen a su capitán?- Una sonrisa surcó mis labios al ver a Bokuto-san con su típica cara enfurruñada.

-¿Entonces por qué llegaste tarde?

-¡Es culpa de Kuroo! No había caso que pudiera sacarlo del futón...

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y fue cambiada por el ya acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

-¡Además!...¡Ah, Akaashi!- Se acercó a mi dando saltitos- ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos los ejercicios juntos?

Parecería realmente avergonzado solo por preguntármelo, a decir verdad ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien el por qué de mi repentino enojo.

-Lo siento mucho Bokuto-san, pero ya me había comprometido a hacerlos con Konoha.-Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte del aludido, pero evité que dijera cualquier cosa que lo contradijera, llevándomelo arrastrado por el brazo al otro lado del gimnasio.

Sentía la mirada de Bokuto-san puesta en mi, sin embargo no volteé, si lo hubiera hecho probablemente no hubiera podido alejarme de él.

-Akaashi, ¿estás seguro?- La mirada de Konoha más que confundida se mostraba triste, como si él pudiera ver algo que yo no.

-No- Fue lo único que respondí y fue lo más sincero que había salido de mi boca en estos días.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Di un gran suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Komi, quien por cierto fue el que terminó haciendo la práctica de pases conmigo.

-¡Oh vamos, Bokuto! Sé que probablemente quisieras que fuera Akaashi pero ya no hay nada que hacer ¿no?

Eso solo hizo que mi suspiro fuera más grande.

Ahora que sabía la causa de los síntomas era aún más doloroso el ver como Akaashi lo evadía y, más aún, se iba con Konoha.

-Ne, Bokuto, ¿me estás escuchando?- Komi se dedicaba a golpearme levemente la cabeza con la pelota mientras yo trataba de superar mi tristeza haciendo círculos en el suelo. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, la imagen de Akaashi tomando del brazo a Konoha y alejándose de mi simplemente no se iba.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Komi simplemente siguió hablando, haciendo caso omiso a mi escena de sufrimiento- ¿por qué es que ayer estuviste tanto tiempo con Kuroo?, no solo lo fuiste a ver a su escuela en tiempo de clases, sino también se fue a dormir a tu casa. Lo mires como lo mires es sospechoso.

Los colores de mi cara simplemente subieron sin poderlo evitar.

-No...bueno...es solo que...-Me rasqué la nuca nervioso- solo quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre...bueno...

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Akaashi?- Dijo Komi con una sonrisa burlesca.

Yo simplemente abrí mi boca en una gran "O".

-¿C-cómo es que...-Dije realmente confundido.

-Jajajaja ¿realmente pensabas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentías por Akaashi?- Mi boca se abrió aún más acompañado de un rojo en toda mi cara- ¡oh vamos! Era bastante obvio, todos en el equipo se dieron cuenta, a excepción de, bueno, Akaashi.

-¡¿EH?!- Mi grito fue tanto que todos se giraron a mirarnos, incluida la persona más involucrada en la conversación aparte de mi: Akaashi.

A cambio solo recibí un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Komi.

-¿Qué haces Bokuto?- Ahora susurraba- Si sigues así no solo el equipo estará enterado sino todo el país.

-Lo siento- También intentaba hablar más bajo, los demás simplemente siguieron con sus actividades, incluyendo a Akaashi- es que realmente me sorprendiste, después de todo yo me enteré de verdad de lo que sentía nada más ayer.

Komi simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, realmente no me sorprende, sin embargo ahora es cuando viene lo realmente importante ¿no?- La sonrisa de Komi se ensanchó- No te preocupes Bokuto, todo el equipo te estará apoyando.

-¿Eh? ¿Apoyando? ¿Para qué?- Mi mente era verdaderamente un lío.

-Tu sabes- me guiñó el ojo- para declararte a Akaashi.

Antes de que pudiera dar un grito como el de antes, me lanzó la pelota de volley.

-Aunque lo mejor por ahora será regresar a practicar, antes de que el entrenador se enfade con nosotros.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que el entrenador nos estaba observando y asentí fuertemente para hacerle saber a Komi que tenía razón.

Mientras practicábamos no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo dicho por Komi y por Kuroo, de alguna manera ambos concluían en lo mismo: Tenía que declararle mis sentimientos a Akaashi.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de solo pensarlo, era como si hubiera un bloqueador gigante que se interpusiera entre mi remate y el suelo.

Tienes que calmarte Bokuto Kotarou, un bloqueador no puede detenerte, el amor no le ganará a uno de los mejores rematadores del país y al as de Fukurodani.

Volteé a mirar a Akaashi que se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente de su botella, probablemente ya cansado de hacer tantos pases. El sudor adornaba su frente y hacía que se le pegara un poco la polera al cuerpo.

Un sonrojo involuntario nació, pero cuando se trataba de Akaashi ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Ya verás, Akaashi Keiji, no importa cuánto esfuerzo y tiempo me tome, haré que te enamores de mi no importa qué...

Y cuando eso pase, prometo por todos los dioses que te pusieron en mi camino...

que te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡No subestimen a un búho enfermo de amor!


	4. La razón de mi delirio

_**La razón de mi delirio**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Después de analizar la situación, decidí empezar el plan de acción "Conquistando al búho más hermoso de todos, primera parte", (abreviado CBMHT1) el lunes por la mañana, básicamente por 3 razones:

1) No iba a ver a Akaashi durante todo el fin de semana, puesto que solo hay entrenamiento los sábados en la mañana y ayer perdí esa oportunidad.

2) Debía leerme por completo el manual del amor que Kuroo me entregó, esto es más que nada una verdadera montaña de revistas de citas, mangas shojo y mangas yaoi.

3) ¡Definitivamente tenía que hacer una jornada de retiro para que mi mente y mi cuerpo pudieran concordar en algo! y es que no importa lo mucho que piense hacer algo de determinada forma, cuando se trata de Akaashi mi cuerpo siempre termina moviéndose a su voluntad.

Cerebro, cuerpo, sé que ambos probablemente no se lleven bien, pero ha llegado el momento de tener que colaborar y de poder vivir en paz y armonía.

O esos eran mis planes pero supongo que la idea de una tregua no les gustó mucho puesto que hoy no tuve más remedio que quedarme tumbado en mi cama todo el día a raíz de un resfriado.

Una parte de mi me decía que fue porque la noche del viernes me quedé tan sumido en mis pensamientos que me quedé dormido encima de la mesita de mi habitación y Kuroo fue tan buen amigo como para no despertarme y acomodarse en mi cama, de la que en la mañana me costó un mundo sacarlo, razón por la que terminé llegando tarde, pero eso es otra historia.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que la verdadera causa de mi malestar era la guerra entre el bando de mi mente y el bando de mi cuerpo que nunca logran estar de acuerdo.

-Kotarou, ¿que tal estás?- Mi mamá me sacó de mis análisis profundos para cambiar la toalla de mi frente por una más fría.

-Ya mejor mamá, muchas gracias. No te preocupes por mi y ve a trabajar, hoy día tienes turno también ¿cierto?.- Ella pareció poner cara de duda.

-Bueno...si, pero en realidad pensaba faltar hoy, después de todo es muy extraño que tú te enfermes. Hasta entonces había pensado que el dicho "los idiotas no se enferman" calzaba muy bien contigo.

-¡Mamá!

-jajajaja es broma, hijo.- Se acercó a darme un beso en la frente- Bien, entonces yo me iré a trabajar, probablemente llegue junto a tu padre en la noche, hasta entonces te cuidas mucho ¿de acuerdo, Kotarou?, no te levantes, ni comas comida chatarra...

-Si, si, ya lo sé. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

Ella sonrió afectuosamente y se marchó.

Una vez que escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse me sentí inesperadamente solitario. Probablemente sea a causa de la fiebre puesto que no es diferente a lo de siempre, mis padres debido a sus trabajos están la mayoría del tiempo ocupados y, en consecuencia, estoy casi todo el día solo en la casa.

Doy un suspiro.

De alguna manera me gustaría que Akaashi estuviera conmigo, él siempre sabe qué hacer cuando me siento triste y, además, estoy seguro que con solo verlo ya me sentiría al menos un 99% curado.

Casi como si tuviera poderes sobrenaturales, el timbre sonó.

Mi mente me decía que no debía ilusionarme, que lo más probable es que sea el cartero, algún vendedor o, incluso, mi mamá que tal vez se haya olvidado de algo, pero como siempre, mi cuerpo se había dedicado a apartar todo eso y llegar, antes de que tocaran por segunda vez, al frente de la puerta.

En ese instante no importó la fiebre, el pijama de búhos que llevaba puesto o la desastrosa cara de enfermo que probablemente tenía, abrí la puerta con toda la emoción que contenía...para ser decepcionado con la cara del vendedor de periódicos.

-Siento molestarlo, señor- Se excusó un jovencito que a juzgar por su nerviosismo probablemente estaba recién empezando a trabajar. Eso ablandó un poco mi corazón que estaba reponiéndose de no haber visto a la persona que deseaba ver en estos momentos, pero no lo suficiente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero por el momento no estoy interesado.- Y cerré la puerta, lo más probable es que haya sonado frío, sin embargo no pude evitarlo, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y en mi mente no había nada más que: Akaashi, Akaashi y Akaashi.

Mientras subía las escaleras organizaba mi día en torno a leer todos los mangas románticos que mi bro me entregó, en la compañía de un gran paquete de papitas con sabor a Yakiniku que Kuroo me compró a regañadientes en señal de compensación por hacerme llegar tarde ayer.

Pero antes de poder llegar a mi habitación, el timbre sonó nuevamente.

De seguro sea el mismo joven insistiendo en la venta del periódico, así que lo ignoré y seguí subiendo, para ser interrumpido otra vez por el mismo sonido.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué no pueden tener más consideración con una persona que lo único que quiere es descansar mientras instruye su mente con mangas shojo y yaoi?!

Bajé refunfuñando la escalera y dando fuertes pisotones.

Abrí en su totalidad la puerta y empecé con mis reclamos sin siquiera ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero el maldito periódico ¡Vete de una ve...-Las palabras se frenaron completamente al ver el rostro confundido de el personaje principal de mi plan CB...¿T?...¿4?...¡Ah! ¡No importa!

-A-A-Akaashi, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Nunca me he considerado como una persona impulsiva, desde pequeño es que siempre he procurado pensar antes de actuar con el fin de no generar problemas innecesarios a mis padres. Sin embargo, el dicho "nunca digas nunca" es el que mejor me representa en estos momentos.

Después de que ya no soportara más la ignorancia sobre mis propias acciones recurrí al médico de la familia en busca de una solución a mis males, solo para terminar aún más confundido que al principio.

•••

 _-¿A qué se refiere con que no tengo nada?_

 _-Pues justamente a eso, la revisión y los exámenes arrojaron que estás completamente sano y que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.- El doctor me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no tuvo el efecto deseado._

 _-Pero es que eso no puede ser, ¿entonces por qué yo...- El hombre me miró confundido- No, no es nada. Muchas gracias por su tiempo._

•••

Tras eso simplemente me dediqué a vagar sin un lugar fijo al que ir.

Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, si no es a causa de una enfermedad entonces ¿por qué mi corazón late como loco cuando estoy con Bokuto-san?

¿Por qué no puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada?

¿Por qué me duele tanto imaginarlo junto a Kuroo-san?

¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en él?

Cómo conducido por mis propios pensamientos me di cuenta que había llegado a las cercanías de la casa de Bokuto-san.

Me reprendí a mi mismo por no prestar atención a lo que hacía y cuando me estaba volviendo por el camino por donde había llegado, me detuvo una voz que ya había escuchado antes en otras circunstancias.

-¡Oh! Akaashi-kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Se trataba de la madre de Bokuto-san. No importa cuánto la miraba siempre le encontraba un gran parecido con su hijo, los mismos ojos ámbar y aquella personalidad tan alegre y acogedora. En contraste con su esposo que era tanto más serio pero con el mismo sentimiento amable que al parecer transmitía toda la familia Bokuto, la cual había tenía el privilegio de conocer en las tantas visitas que había hecho a su hijo para ayudarlo a estudiar.

-Buenas tardes Señora Bokuto, no se tiene que preocupar por mí, vine a visitar a cierta persona por acá cerca pero ya voy de vuelta.- Dije inclinándome levemente en señal de saludo y sonriendo cordialmente.

-Oh, es una lástima, pensé que habías venido a ver a Kotarou, hoy no se encontraba muy bien.-Dijo con semblante triste.

De algún modo me asustó.

-¿Le pasó algo a Bokuto-san?- Dije tratando de ocultar la preocupación en mi voz pero al parecer no funcionó.

-Oh, no es nada grave, sólo es un resfriado.

-¿Un...resfriado?- dije gratamente sorprendido, la frase "los idiotas no se enferman" vino inmediatamente a mi mente.

-Si, ¿a qué es extraño?, después de todo Kotarou no es de los que se enferman muy seguido y es debido a eso también que me da algo de tristeza dejarlo solo...-Noté como cambiaba su semblante triste a uno de ilusión, me recordaba a Bokuto-san cuando por fin descubre como hacer un problema de matemáticas.

Tomó mis manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Akaashi-kun, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Y aquí me hallo, siendo convencido como siempre por los ojos de cachorro de la familia Bokuto y aguardando en frente de la casa a la causa de mi insomnio y mis delirios de los últimos días.

Iba tan perdido en mi nerviosismo que por poco y choco con el vendedor de periódicos que estaba saliendo.

Tras disculparme con él, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toqué el timbre.

Ya sea para bien o para mal no hubo respuesta.

Dos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente; el primero que probablemente se haya quedado dormido y era mejor dejarlo descansar, más tarde se excusaría con la señora Bokuto por no cumplir el compromiso.

Pero el segundo pensamiento me detuvo, ¿y si de desmayó por la fiebre? ¿O tal vez se cayó de la escalera al querer abrir la puerta? ¿Y si se le cayó algo en la cabeza al intentar sacar las galletas de la despensa de su madre? ¿O también...

Ya muy preocupado con todas esas imágenes en la mente volví a tocar el timbre.

Escuché fuertes pisadas acercándose a abrir la puerta y di un respingo al ser recibido por fuertes quejas sobre algo de un periódico.

Bokuto-san parecía tan desconcertado como yo al verme en el umbral de su puerta.

-A-A-Akaashi, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Ojalá lo supiera" me respondí a mi mismo.


	5. Fiebre de amor

**Fiebre de** _ **amor**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-Su madre me pidió que lo viniera a cuidar mientras ella trabaja...¿Bokuto-san?¿Bokuto-san, está ahí?

Ah...ahí está, esa hermosa y cálida voz que tanto me gusta.

Puedo ver como se acerca y mueve tranquilamente su mano frente a mi cara, pero no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Realmente está aquí, en mi casa, como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran traído en mi nombre...¡Espera!

Fue ahí cuando recordé que:

1) Debía tener una cara horrible

2) ¡Llevaba puesto mi pijama de búhos!

Solté un pequeño gritito y cerré la puerta.

¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago? Aún no termino de leer los manuales del amor de Kuroo pero estoy 120% seguro de que ahí no estaba presentarte al chico que te gusta con un nada sexy pijama de búhos y, por si fuera poco, cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Bokuto-san, está bien?- Más que enojada su voz sonaba tranquila.

Oh Akaashi, ¿por qué eres tan bueno?, mis ojos brillaban conmovidos. Pero, aún así no abriría la puerta, no podía dejar que Akaashi, más que nadie, me viera de esta forma tan demacrada.

-N-No hay nadie.

-Bokuto-san, lo acabo de ver en la puerta.

-E-ese no era yo, e-era...mmm...¡el espíritu guardián de la casa que es idéntico a mi!

Escuché un suspiro exasperado del otro lado de la puerta, y luego, silencio.

Me pareció como si algo se hubiera apoyado en la puerta.

-Bokuto-san, entiendo que esté molesto conmigo pero...- Espera, ¿molesto yo? ¿Con Akaashi? ¿Por qué lo estaría?, me dije a mi mismo.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo Akaashi siguió hablando.

-Lo siento...supongo que, a fin de cuentas, no debí haber venido...lo siento mucho, espero se mejore Boku-

Pero antes de que terminara ya había abierto la puerta, ¿qué más da un pijama de búhos cuando mi búho favorito la está pasando mal?.

-Akaashi, yo no-

Sin embargo, no había pronosticado que mi kouhai estuviera apoyado en la puerta y, antes de que cualquiera de los dos alcanzara a hacer algo, ya habíamos caído uno encima del otro en la entrada de mi casa.

-Ay, ay eso dolió.

-Bokuto-san debió haberme avisado que abriría...

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí como ya no entraba oxígeno a mis pulmones.

Akaashi se encontraba encima mío, la polera que llevaba era holgada por lo que se podía ver gran parte de su piel bajo ella.

Al levantar la vista pude ver sus hermosos ojos con ese color tan único justo frente a mi cara, estaba tan cerca que casi podía percibir su respiración.

Involuntariamente mi mirada se desvió a sus labios.

-¿Bokuto-san, se encuentra bien?- Noté que hizo ademán de levantarse, pero lo detuve antes de que lo lograra.

Simplemente no quería que se apartara.

Él me miraba con extrañeza pero no se apartó.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en esos labios que parecían tan cálidos y suaves, y me fui acercando levemente.

Cuando estaba ya por rozar sus labios la imagen se fue difuminando.

Alcancé a escuchar a Akaashi llamándome antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

•••

 _Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la sala de clases vacía._

 _Me regañé a mi mismo porque probablemente me había quedado dormido de nuevo en la clase de matemáticas y como castigo nadie había querido despertarme._

 _Es el colmo, yo soy Bokuto Kotarou aquel que se convertirá en uno de los mejores jugadores que podría llegar a tener el Fukurodani._

 _Ya verán cuando me entrevisten y esas cosas, no los nombraré a ninguno de ellos._

 _Me comencé a restregar el cabello exasperado._

¡ _Definitivamente haré que se den cuenta de lo realmente bueno que soy!_

 _Y con ese pensamiento en mente fui corriendo al gimnasio a entrenar aunque sea un poco._

 _Un ruido de balón me detuvo, después de todo ese día no había práctica debido a los exámenes que se avecinaban._

 _Debe tratarse de una persona muy entusiasta, me dije con una sonrisa y me asomé silenciosamente a la entrada del gimnasio._

Esa fue la segunda vez...

La segunda vez que tuve esos extraños síntomas.

Recuerdo que el verlo ahí entrenando pases usando botellas con ya bastante sudor encima, hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y mis mejillas se colorearan rojas ante la hermosa escena que tenía ante mis ojos.

 _-¡Hey, hey, hey, chico de primero! ¡Dame pases!- entré energéticamente al gimnasio lo que hizo que el joven de ojos que, ahora que lo veo bien tienen un color bastante particular, diera un respingo_.

 _-Usted es Bokuto Kotarou-san ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble! ¡¿Llevas sólo unos días en el equipo y ya te sabes los nombres!?- Dije moviendo ampliamente mis brazos para recalcar la sorpresa._

 _-Bueno...siempre he tenido una buena memoria...además, era difícil no aprenderse su nombre siendo que el entrenador lo estuvo nombrando casi todo el primer día de entrenamiento._

 _-¡Ha! Ya sé que soy increíble- Dije hinchando mi pecho con aire de suficiencia._

 _-Aunque el 90% de las veces fuera para callarlo..._

 _Todo el aire de mi pecho se fue._

 _-¡Akaasheee!- Él mostró una cara extrañada._

- _Ese_...

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-No, bueno...realmente no está bien dicho pero...¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_

 _-Pues, yo no puedo decir que tenga muy buena memoria, pero cuando se trata de personas que me llaman la atención no puedo evitar memorizar sus nombres. -Dije rascándome la nuca un poco avergonzado._

 _Él pareció bastante perplejo pero luego levantó la comisura de los labios levemente (¡espera! ¿Es eso una sonrisa?)._

 _Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Akaashi se había alejado para ponerse en posición junto a la red._

 _-¿A qué espera Bokuto-san? Me pidió que le hiciera algunos pases ¿cierto?_

 _Mi sonrisa fue de las más grandes que tuve en todo ese día._

 _-¡Hey, Hey, hey! ¡Hazme un buen pase, Akaashi!- le dije mientras iba corriendo hacía la red y golpeaba un pase que con el tiempo se convertiría en mi favorito._

•••

-...kuto-san...¿Bokuto-san?...¡Bokuto-san!

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltado.

Me encontraba acostado en la cama de mi habitación con unos paños fríos en la frente. Akaashi me miraba preocupado.

-¿Eh?...¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?...estaba seguro que estábamos en la entrada de la casa...-Dije haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero Akaashi no me lo permitió y me volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Debe descansar Bokuto-san, después de todo se acaba de desmayar por la fiebre.

Lo miré sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Bokuto-san, no sea tan ruidoso- dijo poniendo un dedo frente a su boca en señal de silencio y se concentraba nuevamente en remojar los paños.

-L-lo siento...

-Sinceramente yo también me sorprendí bastante, en tan solo un instante se desplomó y ya no reaccionaba.- Noté como frenaba con su labor y miraba hacía el suelo- Realmente me asustó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme completamente ante su comentario y él me miró aún más preocupado, acercándose para tomar mi temperatura de nuevo y dejando su mano en mi frente con su cara muy cerca mío.

-Parece que su fiebre no ha bajado, es más, es como si solo se incrementara.

¡Por supuesto que va a aumentar cuando estás tan cerca mío, Akaashiii!

Es lo que me hubiera gustado decirle pero no me atrevía.

Sólo acerté a alejarme un poquito con una risa nerviosa.

-N-no te preocupes, Akaashi, e-estoy perfectamente...solo...solo tengo hambre...¡si, eso!

-¿Hambre? ¿El hambre le provoca fiebre, Bokuto-san?

-S-Si, pero por supuesto, ¿a ti no, Akaashi?- Dije desviando la vista puesto que su mirada me ponía aún más nervioso.

Sentí sus ojos puestos en mi un poco más y luego lo escuché levantarse.

-Entonces supongo que no se puede evitar.

-¿Eh?

-Le iré a cocinar algo.- Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.- ¿Quiere algo en particular?...que no sea yakiniku.- Dijo lo último antes de que pudiera pedirle justamente eso.

Hice un puchero y me volteé hacía la pared.

Escuché un suspiro por su parte y cuando me habló, noté que se había acercado a mí.

-Bokuto-san, cuando uno está enfermo es mejor no comer comidas secas...pero supongo que le puedo hacer una sopa con trozos de yakiniku.

Me di la vuelta alegremente y lo abracé.

-¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!

Lo sentí poniéndose rígido ante el contacto y, cuando me alejé, vi que tenía su rostro completamente rojo, lo que se contagió al mío.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que Akaashi se encargó de romperlo.

-B-bueno...será mejor que vaya a preparar esa sopa.

-Ah...si...claro.

Otro momento de silencio y luego Akaashi se encaminó hacía la puerta y salió.

¡OH, DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!

¿Será por la fiebre?

¡Mi corazón no para de palpitar!

Comencé a rodar por la cama tratando de calmarme pero eso solo logró que terminara mareado y tuve que parar.

Mis dedos se movieron involuntariamente hacía mis labios recordando lo que sucedió en la entrada.

¿Si no me hubiera desmayado...nosotros nos habríamos...

* * *

 **Narrador** **Akaashi**

Una vez llegué a la cocina, me recargué contra la pared tratando de normalizar mi pulso. Pero simplemente no podía calmarme, una serie de imágenes de Bokuto-san acercándose a mi en la entrada y su abrazo de hace poco me impedían tranquilizarme.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son estas sensaciones?

Y no es sólo eso...lo que pasó en la entrada...¿acaso Bokuto-san me iba a besar?

Y por si fuera poco, yo no me quise apartar...

¿Acaso yo...

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y, una vez más calmado, intenté concentrarme lo más que pude en cocinar. Aun así no podía evitar que mis pensamientos se fueran a lo mismo de vez en cuando, lo que me costó algunas cuántas cortadas en mis dedos.

Una vez finalizada mi labor, subí con la bandeja de comida por las escaleras, en las que hace unos momentos tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para poder llevar a Bokuto-san hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, respire profundamente y entré tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible, lo cual nunca se me ha hecho tan complicado puesto que nunca he sido una persona muy expresiva, pero por algún motivo tenía que esforzarme mucho más por ocultar mis emociones en presencia de Bokuto-san ya que él de alguna forma u otra siempre descubre lo que siento.

Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad no fue necesario, puesto que cuando entré mi capitán ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al principio me sorprendí puesto que hace nada parecía lleno de energía pero luego me calmé ya que, después de todo, eso era lo que él necesitaba: descansar.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de centro y me senté en el suelo junto a la cama.

Ahora que lo miro de cerca, Bokuto-san es realmente atractivo, en especial con el cabello bajo como lo tiene ahora.

Casi inconscientemente comencé a acariciar las hebras de su cabello.

Recuerdo que en un principio me llamó mucho la atención su peculiar color pero ahora se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos.

Es cierto que te puede sacar de quicio a veces y comportarse peor que un niño de cinco años en algunas cosas...pero siempre lo compensa con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, aquella que pareciera que podría iluminar hasta la más oscura de las cosas.

Y esos ojos...esos ojos que te hacen parecer como si estuvieras en presencia de dos cálidas y hermosas estrellas.

-Bokuto-san...¿qué fue lo que me hizo?...

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Se trataba de la madre de Bokuto-san que probablemente había llegado del trabajo.

¿En qué momento se pasó tan rápido el tiempo?

-Oh Akaashi-kun, realmente te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo de Kotarou mientras yo no estaba. -Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo para tomarle la temperatura, seguido de un suspiro de alivio- Que bueno, parece que ya no tiene fiebre.

-Bueno, en ese caso si me disculpa...-dije haciendo una reverencia y tomando mis cosas para irme.

-¿Eh? ¿No te quedarás hasta que Kotarou despierte? Estoy segura de que estará triste de no haberse podido despedir de ti...

Una imagen de Bokuto-san despierto y buscándome me hizo dudar, pero si seguía estando cerca de él hoy, mi corazón realmente iba a estallar.

-No se preocupe, después de todo lo veré mañana en la escuela- Le dije brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Bien, entonces espero que pase una buena noche, cociné algo de sopa para cuando Bokuto-san despierte y pueda sentirse mejor para mañana, la dejé en la mesa. Si me disculpa, buenas noches.

Y salí de la casa Bokuto lo más rápido que pude.

Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera dejé que la señora Bokuto se despidiera...la próxima vez que la vea me disculparé...

Pero ahora tenía que calmar mis pensamientos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta para cuando ya había llegado a la entrada de mi casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que probablemente mis padres tampoco llegarían a dormir hoy por el trabajo.

Entré silenciosamente y fui recibido por un maullido de Yakiniku. Lo acaricié unos minutos y luego le serví su comida, yo no tenía hambre por lo que fui directamente a la cama.

Ya acostado, una especie de película de todo lo que pasó hoy surcó por mi mente...y, por primera vez, la palabra "Amor" apareció, y probablemente ya no se movería de ahí.


	6. Es una promesa

_**Es una promesa**_

* * *

 **Narrador** **Bokuto**

-Pañuelo listo; carpeta de dibujo lista; pelota de voleyball lista; pelota de basketball lista; imagen de bicicleta lista; máscara de Darth Vader lista; guante de be-

-Kotarou, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Fui interrumpido en mi labor por mi mamá que acababa de entrar en la habitación y me miraba entre curiosa y confundida.

Terminé de guardar todas las cosas en la mochila y puse mis manos en las caderas, satisfecho conmigo mismo.

-Son los implementos necesarios para mi plan CBMHT1- Dije mientras leía lo último en mi mano puesto que siempre se me olvidaba.

-Eh, ya veo...bueno, el desayuno está listo así que baja rápido- Cerró la puerta y comenzó a bajar con destino al comedor.

-¿Eh?...¡¿EH?!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y le tiré el delantal de cocina a mi mamá.

-¡Se supone que preguntes de qué se trata!- Dije mientras soltaba lagrimitas.

-Bien...¿de qué se trata, Kotarou?-Dijo rodando los ojos, pero eso no me quitó mi motivación.

Me subí a una silla riendo como alguien que tiene una maravillosa idea (porque después de todo lo es).

-Ja ja ja, me alegro que preguntes, supongo que eres digna de escuchar tan perfecto plan...verás-

-Kotarou, bájate de la silla, te vas a caer como la última vez.- Mi papá había llegado al comedor ya preparado para ir a su trabajo.

-¡Pero Papá! Le estaba contando mi maravilloso plan...

-Nada de peros, Kotarou. Le puedes contar tu plan mientras tomamos desayuno.

-Pero no es lo mismo- dije en voz baja mientras me bajaba de la silla y mi mamá iba a la cocina a buscar las tostadas.

Una vez todos hubieron terminado de desayunar, me levanté del asiento imitando la misma risa de antes. Mis padres sólo suspiraban mientras terminaban de beber su café.

-Ja ja ja, creo que ha llegado el momento de revelar mis planes...¡el verdadero significado del plan CBM...T...-Me acerqué la mano en que tenía escrita todas las siglas pero ya habían desaparecido la mitad.

-Mmmm...Bueno, el nombre no es lo importante...

-Era CBMHT1, ¿no?

-¡Si, eso!...quiero decir, gracias por su colaboración agente Madre- Dije cambiando tonos de voz para agregar dramatismo y poniéndome unas gafas oscuras que estaban cerca.

-Bien, como decía, el verdadero propósito del plan es poner en acción diversas formas de conquista y declaraciones románticas reunidas a través de múltiples películas y animes ¡Todo con el fin de conquistar a cierta persona!Persona de la cual no diré el nombre para guardar la confidencialidad...

-Apuesto que es Akaashi-kun- dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

Se me cayeron las gafas de sol y mi cara se puso completamente roja.

-¿C-c-c-cómo lo sabes?...Q-quiero decir...noo, por supuesto que no.

-Oh, por favor, Kotarou. Soy tu madre, por supuesto que me daría cuenta de quién está enamorado mi hijo. Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, supongo que obtuve ayuda- Dije mientras juntaba mis dedos avergonzado- ¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que siempre lo supiste?

-Pues claro, si lo piensas era bastante obvio. Desde la primera vez que nos hablaste de él me di cuenta y cuando lo trajiste a la casa para que te ayudara a estudiar lo confirmé.

-Whoa, el instinto de madre realmente supera al de búho y al de gato...

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Miré a mi papá entre apenado y confundido por lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué, papá?...¿T-te molesta que a tu hijo le g-guste un hombre?...-dije bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿Ah?! Por supuesto que no, yo sólo pensaba en el pobre Akaashi-kun, ese chico debe tener una paciencia enorme si ha podido soportar la amistad de Kotarou por más de un año, pensar en que ahora tendrá que soportar su amor...pobrecito.

-¡Papaaaa!

Ambos se comenzaron a reír, mientras que yo me volvía a sentar y empezaba a hacer pucheros.

-Es una broma Kotarou, por supuesto que voy a apoyar tus sentimientos, y más si se trata de Akaashi-kun. Es un buen chico.

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡¿Verdad?! Akaashi es increíble.- Dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, además que tiene muy buenas notas.-Dijo mi mamá.

-Y es bueno en el Volleyball.- Añadió mi papá.

Yo afirmaba con mi cabeza todo lo que decían y me enorgullecía por mi pequeño búho.

De repente ambos me miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-Pobre...

-Así es...esperen...¿qué?

Me hallaba en la entrada de la academia Fukurodani, ya con todos los implementos necesarios para llevar a cabo mi fabuloso plan.

Me puse mis gafas oscuras y apoye mis manos en mi cadera.

-Ja ja ja, hoy será el día Akaashi- Dije apuntando hacía la escuela e ignorando las miradas extrañas que me dirigían- Después de superar la letal enfermedad de ayer, hoy cumpliré mi misión. ¡Tu corazón será mío, pequeño búho! ¡Es una promesa! Ja ja ja ja.

* * *

 **Narrador** **Akaashi**

-Achú- Mi estornudo hizo que Yakiniku diera un brinco sobresaltado, mientras yo me levantaba de la mesa para ir a buscar pañuelos.

Realmente espero no haberme resfriado, aunque después de haber estado cuidando a Bokuto-san ayer, es lo más probable.

Mis mejillas se colorearon rosáceo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Doy un suspiro.

Si me pongo así solo por pensar en él, no me imagino los problemas que tendré hoy estando con él en persona.

Me tomé un tiempo para tomarme la temperatura, para más tarde confirmar lo que ya suponía: tenía fiebre. Aún así, no era lo suficientemente alta como para quedarme en casa, por lo que decidí ir de igual forma a la escuela.

Le dejé algo de comida a Yakiniku y fui a ver si mis padres estaban en su habitación.

Solo había una figura en la cama por lo que supuse sería mi madre, puesto que mi padre había dicho que en esta ocasión su viaje de negocios duraría un poco más.

Dejé algunas cosas que había preparado para el desayuno al lado de su cama y luego me encaminé hacía la escuela.

En el camino hacía ella, mi mente nuevamente se puso a pensar en Bokuto-san...

•••

 _-Bokuto-san, no creo que sea apropiado estar practicando ahora._

 _-Oh, vamos Akaashi, no seas aguafiestas. Además a esta hora no tienes clases.- Me dijo dándome una radiante sonrisa que no me convenció del todo y se lo hice saber con un suspiro._

 _-Recuerde que no estamos en las mismas clases y sus horarios no son los mismos que los míos._

 _-Por supuesto que lo sé, Akaashi. ¿Por quién me tomas?- Me ahorré el comentario que tenía.- Lo sé perfectamente, puesto que a esta hora tengo matemáticas y tú tienes horario de estudio.- lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el saltarse las clases._

 _-Aún así, ¿por qué me lo pide a mí?. Soy de primer año y ni siquiera soy el armador oficial.- Le dije bajando la mirada, a veces sus ojos me hacían sentir algo incómodo, como si pudiera ver a través de mí._

 _-Pues...si me lo preguntas así...la verdad es que...no lo sé.- Dijo riéndose._

-¿ _Ah_?

 _-Pues eso, que realmente no lo sé. Sin embargo, Akaashi Keiji-kun hay algo que sé con profunda certeza.- Se puso tan serio de repente que fue inevitable prestarle más atención.- Y eso es que realmente me gustan tus pases, creo que son de los mejores que he rematado y eso que dices de que solo eres de primer año es algo que te hace ¡aún más genial!._

 _No pude evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas. Nadie nunca me había elogiado de esa manera. Y él lo decía de esa forma tan natural..._

 _-Está bien, Bokuto-san. S-Supongo que lo ayudaré con algunos pases._

 _Su cara era la imagen viva de la alegría._

 _-¡Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! ¡Realmente eres el mejor!_

 _Lo dijo en un tono tan elevado que temí que toda la escuela lo hubiera escuchado._

 _-Bokuto-san, shh_

 _-Oh, tienes razón. Lo siento- Me dijo con una sonrisa apenada._

 _Ya nos estábamos acomodando para empezar a practicar cuando se me quedó mirando fijamente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si pasaba algo, sonrió con esa sonrisa que, no importa cuantas veces la viera, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme._

 _-Akaashi, yo creo que realmente eres increíble y haré que todo el país lo vea._

 _-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que atiné a decir._

 _-Definitivamente haré que te conviertas en el armador oficial- Dijo mientras corría para recibir un pase y, al lanzárselo, lo remataba con toda su energía. Luego me miró aún sonriente- Es una promesa._

•••

Observé de reojo mi bolso deportivo que tenía dentro mi uniforme con el número 5 del Fukurodani y sonreí.

-Yo pienso que tú eres el increíble, Bokuto-san.

Y luego aceleré el paso para llegar a tiempo a la academia.

Desde que conozco a Bokuto-san es que lo puedo describir con el título de "Impredecible", y es por eso también que, ya sea por el bien del equipo o de mi salud mental, es que me auto-impuse la misión de observarlo a diario y, así, poder predecir sus, ya acostumbrados, cambios de humor y, con eso, poder establecer las soluciones más eficaces, construyendo la "Lista de debilidades de Bokuto-san".

¿Por qué saco el tema a colación de repente?

Porque tener a Bokuto-san enfrente mío vestido con ropa inglesa antigua, usando los rociadores como lluvia y recitándome frases del libro "Orgullo y prejuicio", me hace recordar que nunca fui capaz de predecirlo realmente y que cuando uno menos lo espera te recalca su título de "Impredecible".

Hoy será un largo día, me digo mientras doy un suspiro cansino.


	7. Declarando el amor a un búho

_**Declarando el amor a un búho**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Taché en mi libreta el intento número 1 del plan: "Conquistándolo al estilo inglés como Mr. Darcy", puesto que solo funcionó para terminar todo empapado por lo rociadores (debo agradecer el uniforme extra que mi mamá me sugirió) y que Akaashi hiciera como si no me conociera durante toda mi actuación y el camino hacía las clases.

Oh, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, ¡no por nada me llaman Bokuto El-invencible Kotarou! (aunque sólo yo lo haga). Así que apenas tocaron el timbre que indicaba el primer receso fui corriendo hasta el aula de Akaashi para poner en práctica el intento número dos.

Cuando llegué a la clase de Akaashi, evadiendo alumnos, profesores y, una que otra, tentación de comida, él se encontraba en su asiento sacando los cuadernos de su mochila, probablemente preparándose para la próxima clase (¡Ah, mi hermoso búho responsable!).

Pero este no es el momento de quedarme embelesado con su belleza.

¡Es momento de actuar!

Aproveché la oportunidad de que estaba distraído y le puse una libreta de dibujo encima de su pupitre, la cual tomó confundido.

Luego junté algunos pupitres ante la mirada expectante de los de segundo año, para finalmente acostarme encima de las mesas, haciendo una pose sexy.

-Akaashi, dibújame como a una de tus modelos francesas.

Él miró alternadamente la libreta y a mí, levantó los hombros en señal de rendición y luego comenzó a dibujarme de verdad.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san? ¿No me pidió que lo dibujara?- Dijo con su ya típica cara de indiferencia.

-No...bueno, si...-Dije bajando la mirada avergonzado.

De alguna manera me esperaba otra reacción, algo más "whoa" o "gyun" o "Bokuto-san, váyase a su clase".

Después de unos incómodos instantes, que se me hicieron eternos, puesto que tenía que quedarme completamente quieto si me quería ahorrar la mirada enfadada de Akaashi que aparecía cada vez que hacía ademán de moverme, y por si fuera poco, tratar de ignorar las miradas de toda la clase más la gente del pasillo. Créanme que casi lloro de alegría cuando mi búho terminó el dibujo.

Realmente, ¿qué estaba pensando Rose al pedirle algo así a Jack?

-Listo, terminé.- Akaashi me acercó la libreta para que la tomara.

-¡Whoa! ¡Akaashi realmente dibujas genial!

Todos los "espectadores" se acercaron para ver el dibujo y todos concordaban en que era un dibujo muy bien hecho.

-Wow Akaashi eres muy buen dibujante.

-¡Yo también quiero verlo!

-¡Realmente se parece!

Se había congregado un gran grupo en torno a Akaashi y cuando lo observé estaba completamente rojo, agitando las manos de forma nerviosa.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Sin embargo, no pude seguir apreciando tan hermosa escena mucho tiempo, ya que el timbre que marcaba la reanudación de las clases sonó.

Recuperé el dibujo (el cual definitivamente llegaría a enmarcar y colgar en mi habitación) y me fui de vuelta a clase. De la cual, prácticamente no presté atención dado que me dediqué a apreciar felizmente cada detalle de la obra de arte de mi querido armador...

¡Espera!

Me golpeé en la cabeza con mi pupitre, lo cual llamó la atención del profesor de quién sabe qué materia y de mis compañeros.

-Ah...lo siento, lo siento...siéntase libre de seguir con la clase, sensei- Dije sonriendo y moviendo mi mano restándole importancia.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y continuó.

Yo volví a mi problema.

¿Es que cómo pude ser tan distraído?

¡Se supone que era una estrategia de conquista, no una sesión de dibujo!

Me restregué mi cabello culpandome por dejarme llevar por la situación.

Una vez más tranquilo, saqué la libreta con el plan de acción y taché el intento número 2: "Seduciéndolo haciendo que me dibuje como Rose".

¡Pero este no es el final!

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Di un largo y pesado suspiro, de esos que esperas que te lleven contigo a un lugar muy lejos. En consecuencia, recibí unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda, cortesía de Konoha y Komi.

La mayoría del equipo de Fukurodani nos reunimos a almorzar todos los días en la azotea, hoy no fue la excepción. La única diferencia es que Bokuto-san en esta ocasión iba a tardar un poco más en llegar, lo que me daba un tiempo para respirar tranquilo.

-Hoy la tienes difícil, ¿eh, Akaashi?-Konoha tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-No tienes idea- Dije mientras empezaba a sacar los onigiris que traje para almorzar.

-¡Una abertura!- Antes de darme tiempo para detenerla, Shirofuku ya estaba masticando uno de mis onigiris.

-No seas abusiva, Yukie. ¿Qué no ves que el pobre Akaashi necesita energía extra para soportar a Bokuto hoy?- Dijo Komi defendiéndome.

-Akaashi me lo debía, él sabe la razón- Dijo Shirofuku mientras se saboreaba el onigiri que ya había desaparecido.

-Tiene razón, se lo debía- Dije mientras empezaba a comer el resto de mi almuerzo.

Washio me puso algunos trozos de tortilla en mi bandeja, probablemente en señal de consuelo, lo que le agradecí con la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Bokuto está más energético de lo normal?- Dijo Suzumeda con su característica sonrisa, mientras Konoha y Shirofuku batallaban por un pedazo de tortilla de huevo.

Terminé de comer mi onigiri y me limpié un arroz que me había quedado en el labio.

-Sinceramente yo también estoy sorprendido por sus acciones de hoy, no era algo que esperaba para nada- dije seriamente, mientras que sentía como si, de alguna manera, los demás sonreían de manera cómplice a mis espaldas.

Me pareció extraño. ¿Acaso sabían algo que yo no?...

¿Tal vez ellos si saben la razón tras el extraño comportamiento de Bokuto-san hoy?...

Porque esa es exactamente la palabra que puedo usar para describir sus acciones del día de hoy: "Extrañas"

Al principio había decidido pasar por alto la interpretación de Mr Darcy (que no podía negar que el traje no le quedaba nada mal) y las imitaciones de "Titanic", pero luego se volvió más difícil pasar indiferente el resto.

Porque, después de todo, ¿quién puede pasar indiferente a alguien que llega vestido con un uniforme de basketball (balón incluido) diciendo cosas como: "Se la sombra de mi luz" o se pega una imagen de una bicicleta y te hace subir por las escaleras simulando una montaña, diciendo: "Agradezco al dios de la montaña por permitirme correr junto a ti"?

Porque, ¡dios, si alguien es capaz que por favor cambie de lugar conmigo!

Mientras estos pensamientos recorrían mi mente, no había notado que Konoha (quién al parecer perdió la batalla por la tortilla de huevo) se había acercado a mí para poner su mano en mi frente.

-Whoa Akaashi, estás ardiendo, ¿estás bien?

Todos se voltearon hacía mi con cara de preocupación.

Yo aparté la mano de Konoha y agité mi mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, probablemente solo sea un pequeño resfriado- Noté que todos me miraron escépticos.- Ahora que lo pienso, Bokuto-san está tardando bastante, mejor iré a buscarlo.

Antes de darles tiempo de replicar, ya me había alejado bastante.

Así está bien...no me gusta preocupar a la gente...

Un recuerdo de un yo pequeño en cama con fiebre y mis padres discutiendo en el pasillo vino a mi mente.

Y tan pronto como vino intenté alejarlo sacudiendo mi cabeza, lo cual fue bastante estúpido ya que solo hizo que me mareara aún más.

Me dispuse a buscar a Bokuto-san, ya que, aunque en parte había sido una excusa para huir de las preguntas, por otra parte realmente estaba preocupado de que no hubiera llegado a almorzar.

La preocupación se fue con un suspiro cansado al ver a Bokuto-san con máscara de Darth Vader arriba de las escaleras.

-Bokuto-san, ¿qué está haciendo?- Dije más por compromiso que por verdadera curiosidad, ya que ya sabía que probablemente la razón sea algo estúpido.

Su respuesta fue hacer la respiración característica de Darth Vader y extender su mano dramáticamente hacía mí.

-¡Akaashi, ven al lado oscuro!

-Bokuto-san, está al lado de la ventana, más luz no puede recibir.

-Em...bueno...¡Akaashi, ven al lado iluminado!

Una pequeña sonrisa que no pude controlar salió.

Debo admitir que aunque las cosas que hace Bokuto-san son extrañas e impredecibles no las odio del todo.

Subí las escaleras y me acerqué a él.

Le quité la máscara y, tal como esperaba, estaba todo despeinado y sudado.

-No debería exigirle tanto a su cuerpo, acaba de salir de un resfriado.

Él solo me miró con una esencia triste en los ojos.

-Supongo que ningún intento de mi plan funcionó- Lo dijo casi susurrando (cosa rara en él), por lo que tuve que acercarme más a él para escuchar mejor.

-¿De qué plan habla, Bokuto-san?

Él sostuvo mi mano que aún tenía sujeta la máscara.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y mis mejillas obtuvieron el color rojizo que cada vez se hacía más habitual.

-¿B-Bokuto-san? ¿Pasa algo?- Levanté la mirada hasta sus orbes ámbar, grave error, ya que eso solo intensificó mis latidos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio.

-Akaashi, la verdad es que debí haberlo sabido...contigo no funcionaría algo tan superficial como frases de películas o anime...-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

La verdad es que no le estaba entendiendo muy bien y la fiebre no ayudaba a mejorarlo.

De repente cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Para, acto seguido, sostener mi mano aún más fuerte y mirarme con más intensidad que antes.

-Yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, soy una persona terca, distraída y a veces un tanto infantil...¡solo a veces!

Reprimí la risa que se formó en mi garganta y lo dejé seguir.

-Soy malo para los estudios y no sé cocinar, dramatizo demasiado las cosas y para lo único que soy bueno es para el Volleyball...pero pienso que si eres tú el que está a mi lado, nada de eso importa.

Y antes de que pudiera mostrar alguna reacción ante lo último, ya me encontraba siendo estrechado contra su pecho.

Sus manos en mi espalda se sentían realmente bien, como si hubieran sido hechas para eso.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza como el mío.

Era tan cálido...

Ser abrazado por Bokuto-san se sentía verdaderamente bien.

Bokuto-san...¿qué fue lo que me hizo?...

Mientras mi mente divagaba, sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi oreja.

"Te amo"

Fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme en sus brazos.


	8. La incertidumbre de un corazón herido

**_La incertidumbre de un corazón herido_**

* * *

 **Narrador** **Akaashi**

 _Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Bokuto-san me había prometido convertirme en el armador oficial, y junto con ello, un entrenamiento infernal todas las tardes._

 _Había días que pensaba que realmente moriría del agotamiento pero Bokuto-san no me permitía ni un minuto de descanso. Contrario a su apariencia, resultó ser un jodido espartano cuando se trata de volleyball._

Sin embargo, el día en que me llamaron como titular para uno de los partidos más importantes de las preliminares, lo único que podía sentir por él era profunda admiración y agradecimiento.

 _La_ _sensación_ _de_ _la_ _pelota_ _en_ _mis_ _manos_ , _los_ _gritos_ _de_ _ánimo_ , _el_ _sonido_ _de_ _los_ _remates_ _impactar_ _el_ _suelo_...

 _Todo eso se lo tenía que agradecer a él._

 _Era irónico porque en el momento en que pensé eso, Bokuto-san acababa de dar un gran salto para golpear el pase que le lancé._

 _"Como un verdadero ángel"_

 _Ganamos ese partido por una gran brecha y Fukurodani pudo hacerse de un puesto en las nacionales por segundo año consecutivo._

 _Todo gracias a Bokuto-san._

 _Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sonriendo con orgullo._

 _Puede comportarse como un idiota el 90% de las veces pero nadie puede negar que tiene un increíble talento. Realmente me gustaría que el resto de las personas se diera cuenta..._

 _De repente, una idea surcó mi mente y la dejé salir cuando nos estábamos devolviendo a la academia tras el partido._

 _-Bokuto-san._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Akaashi?- Me dijo somnoliento en el asiento a mi lado de la furgoneta._

 _-¿No le gustaría empezar a practicar más los rectos?_

 _Él me miró confundido por algunos segundos._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Pues debería considerarlo, hoy el bloqueador del equipo contrario pudo bloquearle varios de sus cruzados..._

 _-¡No fueron tantos!_

 _-A lo que iba...es que sólo piénselo, ¿no sería genial burlar los bloqueos confundiendo al otro equipo con cruzados y rectos?_

 _Él me miró aún sin comprender._

-¿ _Se imagina la cara de sorpresa de los bloqueadores al ver que en vez de un cruzado hace un recto?_

 _Sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse._

 _-Pienso que se verá realmente genial..._

 _-¡Whoa! ¡Realmente sería genial! ¡Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Todos los de la furgoneta dieron un brinco tras los gritos de Bokuto-san y comenzaron a quejarse todos juntos._

 _Yo sólo miré a Bokuto-san de nuevo, que seguía jactándose de lo genial que sería._

 _Sonreí para mí._

 _-Lo convertiré en uno de los mejores rematadores del país, Bokuto-san- Dije para mí mismo- Es una promesa._

•••

 _Después de algunas semanas de intensiva práctica con Bokuto-san, por fin en uno de los primeros partidos de las nacionales, pudimos poner en práctica la táctica que habíamos creado._

 _El bloqueador realmente no pudo ni rozar el remate._

 _Antes de que pudiera meditarlo, ya estaba corriendo hasta los brazos de Bokuto-san con un grito emocionado. Pero no fui solo yo, todo el equipo lo rodeó festejando el logro._

 _Una vez hubo finalizado el partido, con una victoria aplastante por parte del Fukurodani, el equipo se dedicó a darle halagos a Bokuto-san por sus increíbles remates. Probablemente vaya para largo, por lo que me dirigí a los vestuarios para adelantarme._

 _-¿No crees que es realmente injusto?_

 _Unas voces dentro del vestuario me detuvieron antes de mover la manija de la puerta. No me costó identificar que se trataba de mis compañeros de primer año._

 _-Yo también lo pienso, es de primer año como nosotros pero ya anda de arrogante con los sempais._

 _-¿Verdad? Además que es muy extraño que lleve tan poco en el equipo y ya sea uno de los titulares._

 _-Apuesto que es porque anda siempre pegado a Bokuto-san, es patético._

 _-Tal vez quién sabe y anda haciendo "trabajitos extra" para conseguirlo jajaja._

 _Antes de seguir escuchando me largué hacía fuera del gimnasio._

 _Una vez allí, me compré una lata de té helado y me apoyé contra la pared, bebiéndola a sorbos lentos._

 _Sentía como algo dentro de mí se retorcía._

 _¿Ira tal vez?_

 _No podía saberlo con certeza, pero me dolía._

 _Me dolía que pensaran que Bokuto-san fuera la clase de persona que convierta a cualquiera en armador oficial a cambio de acciones obscenas._

 _No tienen idea de nada, me dije más molesto de lo que creía._

 _-¡Ah, Akaashi! ¡Conque aquí estabas!_

 _Konoha había llegado corriendo desde dentro del gimnasio._

 _Lucía ¿desesperado?_

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-T-tienes que venir adentro- Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento y jalándome dentro.- Es Bokuto._

 _-¿Le pasó algo a Bokuto-san?- Dije con un tono más preocupado del que pretendía._

 _-Ya lo verás cuando entres._

 _Cuando llegué al sitio al que me guió Konoha, comprendí perfectamente el motivo de su desesperación._

 _Entre 3 personas intentaban frenar a un Bokuto-san completamente encabritado que batallaba para liberarse e ir a golpear a dos de primer año (los mismos del vestuario) que se sujetaban diversos moretones en la cara._

 _-¡Suéltenme! ¡Haré que se arrepientan de todo lo que dijeron!_

 _Nunca había visto a Bokuto-san tan molesto, lo máximo había sido una vez que el pan que quería se había agotado y le hizo una rabieta a la vendedora._

 _Completamente distinto al nivel de ahora._

 _-¡Bokuto-san, cálmese por favor!_

 _Al parecer mi voz lo hizo reaccionar, puesto que me miró sorprendido y luego fue relajando sus músculos. Cuando me acerqué a él, noté que también tenía unos cuantos moretones en la mejilla._

 _-Venga conmigo, le curaré eso._

 _-Mmm..._

 _Asintió levemente y los miembros del club pudieron soltarlo._

 _-Miren nada más, si la princesa vino a calmar a la bestia, ¿no les parece lindo?._

 _Uno de los de primer año se levantó y nos miró con odio. Kazunari Rei, si no mal recordaba._

 _Noté los músculos de Bokuto-san tensarse de nuevo, por lo que lo sujeté del brazo._

 _-¡Oh vamos! ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan ciegos?_ _Es obvio que él solo es titular por su cara bonita y porque llamó la atención del as. Debes ser bien cara dura_ _como para no avergonzarte de lo que estás haciendo._

 _Dijo lo último mirándome fijamente._

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste infeliz?!_

 _Bokuto-san se preparaba para saltar a golpearlo de nuevo pero lo detuve. No porque no quisiera que el otro fuera golpeado, sino para evitar que Bokuto-san se metiera en más problemas de los que probablemente ya tenía._

 _Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y miré fijamente al que hace poco era un compañero más...ahora no era más que un infeliz._

- _No voy a contradecir tus palabras, después de todo puede que tengas razón cuando dijiste que era por Bokuto-san que puedo ser titular. Sin embargo, también es por el esfuerzo que hago a diario, porque mientras yo me hago pedazos mis brazos practicando todas las tardes después de clases tú estás muy ocupado esparciendo rumores sin fundamento._

 _Él me miró algo pasmado y bajó la mirada._

 _Tras eso, me llevé del brazo a Bokuto-san hasta la enfermería._

 _Mientras_ _le curaba las heridas de la cara, Bokuto-san mantenía la mirada baja_.

 _-Ellos estaban hablando mal de ti._

 _Frené_ _en_ _mi_ _labor_ _por_ _unos_ _momentos_ _y_ _después_ _continué_ _más_ _lentamente_.

- _Lo sé._

- _No me gusta cuando hablan mal de ti, ellos no te conocen como yo lo hago._

 _Hice una media sonrisa al escuchar eso, puesto que curiosamente eso era lo que yo estaba pensando hace unos momentos pero respecto a él._

 _-Bokuto-san..._

 _-¿Mm?_

 _-Es un idiota._

 _-¡¿Ah?!_

 _Y_ _tras_ _su_ _cara_ _ofendida_ , _me_ _largué_ _a_ _reír_.

•••

"Eres una molestia"

Por más que el tiempo pasó nunca pude sacarme esas palabras de mi padre de mi cabeza.

Recuerdo que aquel día también tenía fiebre.

Mis padres tuvieron que salir del trabajo para ir a buscarme a la escuela y llevarme a casa.

Los recuerdo discutiendo en el pasillo sobre quién se haría cargo de mi y echándose la culpa de criar un niño tan débil.

Al final mi padre abrió mi puerta enfadado y me miró con una cara de odio que se quedó grabada para siempre en mi mente.

"Eres una molestia, Keiji. Nadie sería feliz al estar contigo, jodido niño inútil"

•••

Abrí los ojos despacio y miré alrededor.

Me encontraba en la enfermería de la academia.

Busqué a mis lados en busca de alguien y ¿para qué engañarme? Al único que quería ver realmente era a Bokuto-san. Pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte, a excepción de la máscara de Darth Vader que se encontraba en la mesita a mi lado.

Al ver el reloj me hice una idea de lo que había pasado.

Probablemente, después de desmayarme Bokuto-san me haya traído hasta la enfermería y se quedó conmigo largo rato. Me imagino que la enfermera no pudo permitir que se saltara tantas clases así que tuvo que arrastrarlo de vuelta a su clase.

Una imagen de Bokuto-san con un berrinche y siendo arrastrado por la enfermera a través de los pasillos me hizo sonreír.

"Te amo"

Eso fue lo último que escuché de su boca.

Una parte de mí quería correr en ese mismo instante hasta su aula y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que también lo amaba.

Por que así era...

Estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Bokuto Kotarou.

Aquel que hace berrinches cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, que se pone nervioso cuando aparece el zorro de Dora la exploradora, que cada vez que está aburrido hace chistes con "owl"...aquel que siempre anima al equipo cuando está en problemas, que parece un verdadero ángel cuando salta a rematar, que llega tarde el 80% de las veces porque se queda ayudando gente en el camino...

Aquel que, por más que ame con todo mi corazón, no puedo estar con él.

Y ahí estaba la otra parte que me retenía.

La que no puede olvidarse de las palabras de su padre.

La que solo quiere que Bokuto-san sea feliz...

aunque no sea conmigo.


	9. Distancia cercana

_**Distancia cercana**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Me encontraba en mi salón en clases de historia o, al menos eso creía, pues lo que menos tenía en mi cabeza era eso. Mi mente definitivamente se había quedado en la enfermería (antes de que la enfermera me arrastrara de vuelta a las clases).

¡Pero es que realmente no podía dejar a Akaashi solo y menos en ese estado!

¿Q-qué pasa si no era solo un resfriado y era el comienzo de una grave enfermedad terminal?

¿Qué pasa si mientras estoy fuera de la enfermería un secuestrador de armadores entra y se lleva a Akaashi?

¿Qué pasa si...

Doy un grito ahogado.

Dios, ¡¿qué pasa si la enfermedad de Akaashi es en castigo por todos los derechos de autor que pasé a llevar?!

Antes de seguir carcomiéndome la cabeza me paré de mi asiento y levanté la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Bokuto?- Dijo mi profesor de historia con voz cansina.

-Sensei, debo ir de vuelta a la enfermería. Es un asunto de importancia nacional- Dije seriamente.

-¿Y cuál sería ese asunto de importancia nacional?...

-El cuerpo de Akaashi- Dije sin quitar mi cara seria.

El profesor solo se dedicó a suspirar, mientras todos en la clase comenzaban a reír.

-Sensei, ¿por qué no deja que vaya? Así dejará de distraer a la clase con su nerviosismo contenido.- Dijo Konoha aguantando la risa.

-Bien, supongo que Akinori tiene razón...¡pero con la condición de que después te pongas al tanto de la clase, Bokuto!

-Si, si.

Y tras eso, fui corriendo hasta la enfermería.

Para encontrarla completamente vacía al llegar.

-¿Akaashi?- Dije en tanto lo comenzaba a buscar por todo el lugar (cama, cortinas, estantes).

-¡Oh no! ¡Llegué tarde!

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, mientras daba golpes en él.

-¡Maldito secuestrador de armadores! ¡Juro por la belleza de Akaashi que te encontraré!- Dije mientras apuntaba al techo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No se supone que estabas en clases?

La enfermera acababa de llegar a la sala y me miraba un tanto exasperada.

-¡Enfermera!

La tiré del delantal para señalarle que Akaashi no estaba.

-Akaa...sniff...Akaashi...sniff sniff...¡fue secuestrado!

-¿Ah? Por supuesto que no, acabo de acompañarlo a la entrada para que pueda marcharse a su casa a descansar.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Se marchó?! ¡¿En ese estado?! ¿Q-qué tal si tiene un accidente? ¿Y-y si se desmaya en el camino y uno de los secuestradores de armadores lo encuentra?- Dije desesperado mientras la agitaba por los hombros.

-C-cálmate por favor, eso no pasará. Su madre vino a buscarlo, además que ya le había bajado bastante la fiebre.

-¡¿Está segura que no era un secuestrador disfrazado?!

-¡Que no! ¡Vete a tu clase!

•••

Ya en mi clase de historia nuevamente, me dediqué a ver el paisaje por la ventana. Realmente había intentado prestar atención una vez llegué, pero era imposible.

Lo único que tenía mi mente era a Akaashi...

En si había llegado bien.

En si su resfriado ya estaba mejor.

En su respuesta...

Mis palmas empezaban a sudar frío solo de recordarlo.

En el momento había pensado que era lo mejor. Más bien, al ver sus ojos simplemente no pude evitar decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido esperar a saber que era lo que sentía Akaashi por mí.

¿Qué es lo que siente por mí?

Por primera vez esa pregunta apareció en mi cabeza.

¿Me ve como un simple amigo?

¿Un respetable sempai?

O tal vez...

Un mensaje llegado a mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. Lo saqué sigilosamente para que el profesor no lo descubriera y lo oculté tras mi estuche.

Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al leerlo.

 **De: Mi pretty setter**

 **Asunto** :

 **Tenemos que hablar**

El corazón me empezó a latir más rápido, puesto que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

 **Para: Mi pretty setter**

 **Asunto: :D**

 **Claro ^•^ ¿mañana después de clases?**

Bien, tengo por lo menos 24 horas para preparar mi corazón.

Y si la respuesta es positiva, tendré algo de tiempo para invitar algunas personas a la boda, organizar el viaje y comprar los trajes.

Y si es negativa...

Apreté los labios levemente.

Pero antes de poder seguir analizándolo otro mensaje llegó.

 **De: Mi pretty setter**

 **Asunto** :

 **No, tiene que ser hoy mismo.**

 **Lo** **esperaré** **en** **la** **entrada** **del** **gimnasio** **a** **las** **19**.

Mi corazón volvió a acelerar aún más (si eso era posible)

¡Akaashi, ten algo de consideración con mi pobre corazón!

•••

 _Tras_ _el conflicto que hubo en el equipo durante las nacionales, el entrenador nos impuso el castigo a mí y a los dos de primero de no poder jugar en ninguno de los partidos de la temporada._

 _Los de primero no le dieron importancia y terminaron por renunciar al equipo._

 _Recuerdo que uno de ellos se me acercó tras la reprimenda del entrenador y me pidió disculpas (era el que se había quedado discutiendo con Akaashi tras la pelea)._

 _Me dijo que estaba realmente arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho y que a partir de ese momento se iba a tomar en serio lo que realmente le apasionaba, que resultó ser el boxeo (curioso ¿no?)._

 _Le dije que mientras Akaashi le perdonara no había problema para mí y le deseé la mejor de las suertes en el cumplimiento de su sueño._

 _Él me sonrió realmente aliviado._

 _Ese año perdimos en el siguiente partido._

 _Me recuerdo apretando los puños al ver como la brecha crecía y crecía._

 _Como todos daban su mejor_ esfuerzo _en recibir y bloquear esos potentes remates._

 _Como Akaashi intentaba hacer los pases cada vez más exactos._

 _Y, por último, recuerdo a los de Itachiyama celebrando mientras mi equipo bajaba la cabeza._

 _Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y puse una toalla encima de la cabeza de Akaashi. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más quería verlo así, que mientras dependa de mí jamás permitiría que sus lágrimas salieran de nuevo._

 _-¡Fukurodani, levanten la cabeza!_

 _Y tras eso, nos fuimos de vuelta a la academia._

 _Recuerdo que no llevábamos casi nada de viaje, cuando la cabeza de Akaashi cayó en mi hombro completamente dormido._

 _Sonreí_.

 _Realmente se esforzó demasiado._

 _Recuerdo a Konoha acercándose a nosotros para tomar una fotografía, mientras yo le hacía una señal de silencio._

 _Era_ _curioso_ , _acabábamos_ _de_ _perder_ _pero_ _no_ _podía_ _quitar_ _la_ _sonrisa_ _de_ _mi_ _rostro_.

 _Si_ _estaba_ _a_ _su_ _lado_ , _ni_ _la_ _peor_ _de_ _las_ _derrotas_ _sonaba_ _tan_ _mala_.

•••

Eso era lo que siempre pensaba.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer si una de esas derrotas lo apartaba de mi lado?

-Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Yo...no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Akaashi se encontraba inclinado frente a mí y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

En el fondo se lo agradecía, realmente no quería que viera el rostro dolido que tenía en esos momentos.

Reuní fuerzas para forzar una sonrisa.

-Y-ya veo, no te preocupes Akaashi. Entonces, simplemente seguiremos como antes jejeje.- Dije mientras ponía mi mano en la nuca y evitaba su mirada.

Como antes...

Si claro, ni él ni yo nos creemos esa mentira, sabemos perfectamente que ya nada puede volver atrás, aún así hacemos el esfuerzo de mantener esa ilusión.

-Tiene razón, Bokuto-san. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Él también rehuía mi mirada.

-Si...

Él ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse pero lo detuve con mis palabras.

-¿Akaashi?

-¿Si, Bokuto-san?

-Muchas gracias, por soportarme todo este tiempo.

Por primera vez durante toda nuestra conversación, él me miró a los ojos.

La luz del atardecer los hacía ver aún más hermosos de lo que eran.

De no ser por la infinita tristeza que irradiaban.

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Después de rechazar a Bokuto-san, como cabía esperar, ya nada fue como antes.

Aunque fuera inconscientemente siempre evitábamos toparnos en algún lugar.

Ya no me iba a buscar a mi clase.

Ya no almorzábamos juntos.

Ya no me pedía que lo ayudara a estudiar.

Ya no practicábamos pases juntos.

Ya no...

Recuerdo que varios del equipo me preguntaban si había pasado algo pero yo simplemente huía de las respuestas cambiando de tema.

De seguro ellos también estaban enterados de los sentimientos de Bokuto-san...

Y probablemente de los míos también...

Así pasaron dos semanas.

Las dos semanas más largas y amargas de mi vida, y eso que tenían mucha competencia.

Ya prácticamente no hablaba con Bokuto-san, si no eran cosas importantes del equipo.

Era como si todo fuera normal, pero tanto yo como todos los demás, sabíamos que no era así.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él ni mientras dormía.

Seguía persiguiéndolo con la mirada.

Mis latidos seguían aumentado cuando estaba cerca de él.

Seguía amando a Bokuto-san cada día más.

En el viernes que cumplía la segunda semana, pensaba que ya no podía seguir conteniendo todos esos sentimientos.

Pensaba que apenas viera a Bokuto-san no iba a poder evitar que todos esos pensamientos explotaran.

Pero él no llegó a la práctica ese día.

Me pareció extraño por lo que, antes de poderlo evitar, ya estaba buscándolo por toda la academia.

Lo encontré durmiendo en el pupitre de su salón con la cara marcada de cosas como: "matemáticas no es para dormir"y "Búho cornudo".

Reí para mí.

Si mal no recordaba, Bokuto-san dijo que le había pasado algo parecido cuando nos conocimos de forma más cercana.

De repente empezó a moverse levemente y noté que empezaba a susurrar algo.

"Akaashi"

Mi corazón se apretó y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Realmente soy lo peor, haciéndolo sufrir de esta manera.

Pero si no lo hago, si él se queda conmigo, entonces jamás podrá avanzar.

No podrá formar una familia, no podrá salir conmigo sin las miradas prejuiciosas de la gente, no podrá estar en un equipo profesional sin ser discriminado.

Apreté los puños y me armé de valor de nuevo.

No podía permitir que Bokuto-san sufriera de esos daños por mi culpa.

Porque él se merece lo mejor.

Volteé mi vista nuevamente a su rostro dormido.

Y antes de ponerme a pensar seriamente en lo que hacía...

lo besé.


	10. Copos de nieve y ¿gatos?

**_Copos de nieve y ¿gatos?_**

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

 _Siempre que pienso en las peores experiencias de mi vida, ese día aparece en mi mente inconscientemente._

 _Recuerdo que debido a los trabajos de mis papás yo siempre estaba solo en la casa y ese día no fue la excepción._

 _Me encontraba llorando abrazando mis rodillas bajo la mesa, ese era mi escondite frecuente cuando las cosas no salían como quería._

 _Llevaba casi un mes yendo al jardín cerca de mi casa. En un principio no me costó para nada hacer amigos, muy por el contrario, todos se acercaban a mí para hablarme y jugar conmigo, sin embargo eso fue cambiando las últimas semanas._

 _De repente alguien se sentó a mi lado bajo la mesa._

 _-Se supone que hoy día trabajabas, mamá- Le dije mientras intentaba en vano de limpiarme las lágrimas de mis ojos._

 _-La profesora me llamó, me dijo que tuviste un problema con tus compañeros, ¿es eso cierto, Kotarou?_

 _Más que enfadado su tono sonaba calmado._

- _Ellos...ellos dijeron que s-soy molesto..._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _-Mamá...¿tú crees que soy molesto?_

 _-Bueno, creo que es hora de trabajar._

 _-¡Mamá!_

 _Ella solo se largó a reír y me empezó a restregar el cabello._

 _Yo me dediqué a hacer un puchero enfurruñado._

 _-Era broma, Kotarou. Por supuesto que no eres molesto y, tanto yo como tú padre, estamos felices de tener a un hijo tan alegre como tú._

 _-P-pero mis compañeros del jardín.._

 _Ella me miró con una sonrisa consoladora._

 _-No te tienes que preocupar por eso, ellos se lo pierden, ¿no?_

 _-P-pero..._

 _-Además, estoy segura que más adelante conocerás a alguien que podrá ver todas tus virtudes y que, de paso, se acostumbrará a tus defectos._

 _Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión._

- _Así que una vez que la encuentres, no debes dejar que se aparte de tu lado..._

 _De repente la imagen de mi mamá se empezó a difuminar, ahora era el yo actual el que se encontraba bajo la mesa llorando, hasta que una mano se alzó ante mi para levantarme._

 _Ese tono de piel tan claro, esas manos tan bien cuidadas..._

 _Las podía reconocer a mil metros de distancia._

 _-Akaashi...- Dije una vez levantado y ya en frente de él._

 _Él me miraba divertido._

-Bokuto-san, ¿qué hacía bajo la mesa?

Yo solo me dedicaba a observarlo, a ver cada detalle de él, para que aún si cerraba los ojos pudiera seguir vislumbrando su figura.

 _Sentí que puso su mano en mi mejilla y suavemente empezó a limpiarme las lágrimas._

 _-Akaashi...¿crees que soy molesto?_

 _Él me miró algo sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír._

 _-¿De verdad quiere saber la respuesta?_

 _-¡Akaashiii!- Dije mientras hacía pucheros con mi boca._

 _Entonces su risa cesó y se acercó a mí lentamente._

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos._

 _Eran tan suaves y cálidos como siempre los imaginé._

 _"Te amo"_

 _Fue lo que lo sentí decir._

•••

Abrí los ojos despacio, con aún esa cálida sensación en los labios y con la vana esperanza de que no hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Esperanza que quedó destruida al ver los números en la pizarra y mi cara sobre mi pupitre.

¡Dios, voy de mal en peor!

Sólo llevo dos semanas alejado de Akaashi y ahora lo veo hasta cuando cierro los ojos.

¡A este paso terminaré enloqueciendo!

Mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra el pupitre en un claro intento de recuperar mi cordura, sentí como algo caía de mis hombros.

Al agacharme a recogerlo me percaté que se trataba de la chaqueta de volleyball del equipo, pero era muy pequeña para tratarse de la mía.

Empecé a registrarla en busca de alguna pista y cuando descubrí a quién pertenecía, por poco y se me cae al suelo de nuevo.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...

Cálmate Kotarou, no debes hacerte falsas esperanzas.

De seguro leíste mal, si, eso debe ser.

Vamos mente, dale un golpe a cordura para que deje de confundirme.

Tomé aire y leí nuevamente, pero el nombre seguía ahí, con esa letra tan pulcra y ordenada que ya había visto en múltiples sesiones de estudio.

" **Akaashi Keiji"**

¡Oh dios! ¡Mente no tenías que golpear tan fuerte a cordura! ¡Ahora ambos caeremos!

Porque no le veía otra solución a lo que estaba pasando, mas a que me estaba volviendo loco.

Porque, ¿por qué otro motivo Akaashi lo arroparía de esa manera cuando hace unos días había dejado bastante claro que no sentía lo mismo por él?

Por no mencionar que Akaashi era de la clase de personas que cuidaba sus cosas tanto como yo con mis rodilleras, pero también era una persona extremadamente amable que si ve a alguien en problemas no dudará ni un segundo en entregarle lo que sea para ayudarlo.

De alguna extraña manera lo último me desanimó.

De seguro fue eso, debió verme ahí durmiendo y, como la buena persona que es, me puso su chaqueta para que no pasara frío.

Di un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres cruel Akaashi, si sigues haciendo cosas como esta me enamoré aún más de ti...

De pronto me percaté de un papel que antes no estaba en la mesa y que tenía la misma letra de la chaqueta.

Sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de calidez a pesar del frío.

" **Bokuto-san debería cuidar más su salud, después de todo es el as del equipo.**

 **Puede usar la chaqueta para volver a su casa, me la puede devolver más adelante.**

 **Akaashi"**

Miré hacía la ventana y me di cuenta de porque se preocupaba tanto de que me abrigara: estaba nevando.

Abrí un poco la ventana para tomar uno de los copos de nieve en mi mano, el cual como cabía esperar, se deshizo rápidamente.

Es curioso pero cuando niño nunca me gustó la nieve, mi mamá siempre me abrigaba de más y no podía correr puesto que me la pasaba resbalándome.

Pero desde que conocí a Akaashi eso cambió.

Me recuerda a él.

Elegante y hermoso.

Me quedé entretenido unos instantes atrapando copos de nieve hasta que vi a una persona que se marchaba de la academia en solo playera.

Ni yo con mis problemas de cordura haría algo como eso, hasta que distinguí quién era.

La única persona que conocía que era capaz de quedarse solo en playera en un día nevado para que otra persona no se enferme.

Evalúe si bajar corriendo hasta la entrada pero probablemente para cuando llegue ya se haya ido, así que me decidí a gritarle desde ahí para que me esperara.

Pero mi grito quedó en mi garganta al ver que otra persona (que por su peinado podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia quién era) le ponía una chaqueta encima y se lo llevaba...

¡De la mano!

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Realmente no tengo remedio.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar al quedarme viendo como bajaban los copos de nieve hasta el suelo.

Definitivamente esto del amor debe ser una grave enfermedad, después de todo, el día de hoy ya llevo haciendo dos cosas sin sentido.

La primera de ellas fue besar a Bokuto-san mientras dormía.

Como un verdadero acosador.

Di un suspiro cansino y puse mis manos en mi rostro tratando de calmar el sonrojo, obviamente sin resultados.

La segunda de ellas era salir en una tarde nevada con nada más que una playera.

Pero eso si no podía evitarlo, puesto que le había dejado la chaqueta del club a Bokuto-san con el fin de que no vuelva a enfermarse y pensaba que tenía una de recambio en el casillero.

Pensamiento lamentablemente erróneo.

Por unos momentos consideré ir a buscarla de vuelta pero, probablemente, Bokuto-san ya haya despertado y tenía que detener a mi cuerpo de hacer otro sinsentido el día de hoy, así que me armé de fuerzas y salí al exterior.

No llevaba ni un minuto fuera cuando ya sentía mis brazos completamente helados, aún así, mi orgullo era más fuerte y seguí avanzando.

Hasta que sentí un peso sobre los hombros.

Al notar el color de la chaqueta ya me lo supuse, pero fui optimista y consideré que podía tratarse de otra persona.

Pero al parecer las cosas no estaban a mi favor el día de hoy.

Ahí estaba el rostro que encabezaba casi todos los días mi lista de "Personas que no quiero ver por nada del mundo". (Aunque después de ese beso, definitivamente Bokuto-san también estaba ahí, por lo menos hasta calmar mi corazón).

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí, Kuroo-san?

Él me miró con su típica cara burlona y me sonrió.

-Evito que te conviertas en copo de nieve, por supuesto.

Y antes de poder responderle, ya estaba siendo arrastrado de la mano por él.


	11. ¿Estás seguro?

_**¿Estás seguro?**_

* * *

 **Narrador** **Kuroo**

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _[-Auch bro, no grites. Por poco y si me rompes el témpano.]_

 _Sonó la quejumbrosa voz de Bokuto del otro lado de la línea telefónica._

 _-Es tímpano y ¡¿cómo rayos pretendes que no me altere cuando me acabas de contar algo como eso?!_

 _Tranquilo Tetsuro, tienes que calmarte._

 _Recuerda la caballa del almuerzo, eso siempre alegra los días._

 _-Kuro haces mucho ruido..._

 _-¡¿Pero es qué Kenma?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que este búho idiota acaba de contar?!_

 _Me volteé indignado hacía mi compañero de equipo. Ambos nos hallábamos sentados en el piso de su habitación, yo hablaba con Bokuto mientras Kenma jugaba videojuegos._

 _Pan de cada día._

 _-Lo escuché...lo tienes en altavoz, al fin y al cabo._

 _[-¡¿A quién llamas búho idiota, Kuroo?!]_

 _-¡Pues al único búho idiota que conozco!_

 _[-Whoa, no sabía que tenías búhos, bro]- Dijo, al parecer, auténticamente sorprendido._

 _Kenma dio un suspiro y yo me pregunté por milésima vez en mi vida como me hice amigo de ese idiota._

 _-Olvida eso. Quiero decir, es que realmente no lo entiendo bro. La última vez que hable contigo iba todo bien, te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por el chico-odio-mi-vida-_

 _[-¡No le digas así! Él es un algodoncito de azúcar.]_

 _-Si, si, como decía..._

 _[-¡Hey!]_

 _-Pero ahora me dices que en solo las dos semanas que no pude hablar contigo por los exámenes no solo ya te declaraste ¡¿sino que fuiste rechazado?! ¿Cómo pasó todo eso en tan poco tiempo?_

 _Hubo silencio del otro lado._

 _En el fondo realmente me sorprendí, pensé que al ser Bokuto hasta para ser rechazado sería ruidoso, que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y que sería capaz de rogarle por siglos a Akaashi con berrinches y lágrimas para que sea su novio._

 _[-Si lo supiera tal vez no dolería tanto, bro. Yo tampoco lo sé... pensé que lo tenía todo controlado y de repente todo se esfumó...ya ni siquiera puedo hablar con él como antes...]_

 _Su voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba._

 _Nunca había escuchado a Bokuto tan triste y apagado. Si me daban a escoger entre el de ahora y el de antes, elegiría el de antes sin dudar, aunque me cueste la poca paciencia que me queda._

 _-Te lo dije ¿verdad? Que el amor tiene sus momentos dolorosos..._

 _Miré con melancolía a la persona a mi lado que seguía enfrascada en su consola._

 _"Por lo menos tú fuiste capaz de decirle lo que sentías"_

 _[-Lo sé, lo recuerdo...pero eso no aminora el dolor ¿sabes?...no poder abrazarlo...no poder besarlo...no poder parar de amarlo...duele mucho...esta enfermedad del amor es un asco ¿no crees?]- Su voz se cortó en las últimas palabras. Hasta Kenma había parado de jugar para mirar el teléfono algo sorprendido._

 _-Bokuto..._

 _[-Está bien, Kuroo. No tienes que preocuparte. Este búho tiene su dignidad aunque no lo creas]- Agregó una risa forzosa al final, que ni Kenma ni yo nos creímos._

 _Después de un rato de habla sin sentido sobre comida y volleyball, corté la llamada y apoyé la cabeza en la cama de Kenma._

 _-Kenmaaaa ¿qué debería hacer?_

 _-Nada, no es un asunto en el que debas entrometerte Kuro.- Dijo con su característico tono de indiferencia mientras seguía jugando su consola._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón..._

 _-Pero aún si digo eso, terminarás entrometiéndote de igual manera ¿cierto?_

 _Doy una sonrisa ante su comentario._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón._

 _El da suspiro exasperado en respuesta que provoca una risa de mi parte._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Como planeas arreglar su relación?- Me dijo mientras seguía jugando, pero lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que él también estaba preocupado y quería tanto como yo que esos dos se reconciliaran y volvieran a su extraña relación de siempre._

 _-Para ser sincero no tengo idea, pero algo me pareció extraño en la historia de Bokuto..._

 _-Akaashi ¿no?_

 _Doy una sonrisa en respuesta._

 _-Bingo~_

•••

-Kuroo-san ¿puede dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan desagradable por favor?

No me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en el plan que ideamos Kenma y yo ayer (aunque Kenma se negó a participar físicamente) para juntar a los búhos idiotas de nuevo.

Era un plan complicado a pesar de consistir en sólo una parte y, básicamente, era por eso mismo.

Y es que el plan era simplemente hablar con Akaashi para poder entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque en realidad para mi eran bastante obvios, pero tratándose del búho más astuto y terco del Fukurodani...iba a ser una misión más difícil de cumplir de lo que parecía.

Aún así debía agradecer a los cielos por haberme dado la excusa perfecta para llevármelo a un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad, que en este caso es un café.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. Akaashi llevaba puesta mi chaqueta del Nekoma ya que lo obligué a ponérsela puesto que estaba, prácticamente, congelado y Bokuto era mil veces más difícil de soportar con sus lamentos de que Akaashi moriría por cada resfriado que contraía.

El armador de Fukurodani me miraba cauteloso, como si sospechara que me traía algo entre manos.

Si no era cuidadoso con las palabras el búho se alejaría volando y perdería toda oportunidad de arreglar su relación.

Empecé por decirle que era libre de pedir lo que quisiera, después de todo, cualquiera está feliz con el estómago lleno.

Un terrible error para mi billetera.

¡Como puede meter tanta comida en ese cuerpo tan pequeño!

Una vez terminó su quinto plato de comida, me miró detenidamente.

-¿Y bien?

Su pregunta me desconcertó, puesto que aún estaba reponiéndome de la pérdida monetaria.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Fue a buscarme a la academia porque quería hablar conmigo ¿no?

Sonreí.

-Ahora veo porque Bokuto se enamoró de ti, eres un chico de lo más interesante.

Al parecer mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa porque que se sonrojó levemente, pero no lo dejó ver.

-Kuroo-san, si sigue coqueteando conmigo tan descaradamente le diré a Kenma.

Ahora era yo el sonrojado.

-¿Q-qu-Ken-yo-

El mostró una sonrisa burlona en respuesta.

"Condenado búho astuto"- Dije riendo para mí.

-Touché- Dije apuntándolo con la cuchara de mi café.

El solo levantó los hombros en símbolo de indiferencia.

-Es por Bokuto-san ¿verdad?

Ya había pasado un rato que no hablábamos pero, de alguna manera, no me sorprendió que él sacara el tema.

-Entiendo perfectamente que no es un tema en el que debería involucrarme, pero él es mi amigo ¿sabes?. Y uno de los mejores si tengo que admitirlo...

Noté como Akaashi me veía de reojo al decirlo y de pronto sonrió.

En cierto sentido entendí a Bokuto cada vez que decía lo hermoso que se veía cuando sonreía, pero eso jamás lo admitiré frente a él a no ser que deseara morir joven.

-Si te soy sincero hace algunos días sentía celos de la relación que tenías con Bokuto-san...pensé que iba más allá de una amistad.

-¿Ah? Eso es ridículo, si saliera con él terminaría calvo de tanto estrés.- Le dije restregando mi cabello para expresar la gravedad del asunto, lo que solo sirvió para acentuar su sonrisa.- Además, si me lo preguntas, yo creo que tú eres el más apropiado para estar con él.

Su sonrisa desapareció y fue cambiada por una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-No puedo...

-¿Por qué no? Tú también lo amas ¿no es así?

Él desvió su mirada hacía la ventana.

Se quedó así tanto tiempo que pensé que no contestaría.

-Lo amo, lo amo tanto hasta el punto que es doloroso.

-Entonces-

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso, Kuroo-san...no puedo quitarle el futuro que él merece.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

Akaashi no estaba rechazando a Bokuto porque no lo amaba, sino al contrario, lo hacía porque lo amaba demasiado.

Mientras que Bokuto no se había rendido sólo porque rechazaran sus sentimientos, era porque no se creía digno de estar junto a Akaashi.

"Par de búhos idiotas"

Me dije con tristeza para mí mismo.

Akaashi ya se estaba parando para irse, iba a devolverme la chaqueta pero le dije que me la podía devolver más adelante porque aún estaba nevando fuera.

Él solo me miró dubitativo pero al final accedió a mi propuesta (cosa rara en él).

Antes de que saliera del café, lo detuve con mis palabras.

-No te diré si lo que estás haciendo está bien o mal, después de todo yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte por nada- Sentí la mirada de Akaashi puesta en mí así que lo miré a los ojos- Sólo te diré que si no haces algo ahora probablemente te arrepientas durante toda tu vida, ¿estás seguro de querer ver a Bokuto junto a otra persona? ¿Con una novia, casándose y teniendo hijos? ¿Estás seguro de querer vivir así?

Era consiente de que sus palabras sonaban crueles pero realmente no quería ver como todo terminaba mal entre esos dos.

No quería ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Akaashi, ni escuchar la voz cortada de Bokuto de nuevo.

Akaashi desvió la mirada de mis ojos y salió del café sin darme una respuesta.

Luego de un rato, tomé energías nuevamente y me dispuse a salir. Ya me estaba mentalizando para soportar el frío cuando una voz que conozco muy bien me detuvo.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, maldito gato playboy!

Frente a mí estaba un Bokuto con la cara escrita de insultos, una chaqueta de Fukurodani que obviamente le quedaba pequeña y...¿eso era una espada láser?

•••

 **Narrador Akaashi**

 _"¿Estás seguro?"_

No podía.

Por más que intentara sacarme las palabras de Kuroo-san de la cabeza simplemente no podía.

"¿ _Estás seguro de querer ver a Bokuto junto a otra persona?"_

Esto es lo mejor para los dos.

 _"¿Con una novia?"_

Basta.

 _"¿Casándose?"_

Es suficiente.

 _"¿Teniendo hijos?"_

Detente.

Por favor...

 _"¿Estás seguro de querer vivir así?"_

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

De repente pare de caminar.

No me importaba que la gente me mirara extraño por hablar en voz alta ni que me viera raro usando prendas de una talla distinta a la mía.

Ya no importaba nada de eso...

Sentí algo caer por mis mejillas pero ya no estaba nevando. Tampoco se sentía como nieve, era tibio...una sensación dolorosamente cálida.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Al mirar al perteneciente de la llamada pensé en cortar, pero algo me dijo que era mejor contestar.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroo-san?

[-¡Akaashi! ¿Dónde estás?]- Su tono de voz sonaba bastante preocupado y los sonidos de fondo eran extraños.

-Pues al parecer estoy en el parque cerca de mi casa- Dije mirando alrededor y reconociendo el lugar- ¿Pasa algo?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

No estaba seguro del por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

[-Akaashi escucha, no quiero alterarte pero necesito que vengas al hospital ahora.]

Sentí mis piernas tambalearse y empecé a sudar frío.

[-Es Bokuto.]

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Primera nota de autor que hago XD es que soy como una abuela con la tecnología así que estoy recién aprendiendo a usar Fanfiction xD**

 **Es más, esta historia lleva algunos capítulos más avanzada en Wattpad, pero debido a mi ineficiencia tecnológica no he podido subir todos los capítulos de inmediato xD**

 **Bueno, dejando mi complejo tecnológico de lado, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y en especial a los que me dejan esos lindos reviews que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo ❤**

 **y sin más que decir ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Sinsentidos del corazón

**_Sinsentidos del corazón_**

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Si me preguntaran por qué me enamoré de Bokuto-san, la verdad es que no sabría responder.

No porque no hubiera razones, sino porque son demasiadas.

Sus ojos siempre tan sinceros, su gran pasión por el volleyball, hasta su forma de ser tan melodramática.

Me enamoré de todo de él.

Pero si tuviera que destacar algo en particular, eso sería su sonrisa. Aquella que puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo en menos de un segundo y que ahora tengo miedo de perder para siempre...

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo y tampoco me importaba, lo único que quería era llegar rápido al hospital.

Ya no importaban las fachadas y el intentar mostrar indiferencia ante todo.

Lo único que importaba era Bokuto-san.

 _Tras la derrota en las nacionales, el ánimo del equipo estaba por los suelos. Todos sabían que había que mejorar y seguir adelante, pero siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

 _Lo curioso del caso es que la persona que siempre hay que estar animando y la que se deprime con mayor facilidad, era la que le estaba dando ánimos al equipo en estos momentos._

 _Bokuto-san se dedicaba a vigilar que todos llegaran a los entrenamientos y siempre que el ánimo estaba bajo empezaba a hacer chistes con búhos._

 _-Konoha, alguien me dijo que te encontraba parecido a un búho.- Esta vez su víctima era Konoha._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-¡Tienes que decirlo en inglés para que funcione!- Le dijo Bokuto-san con un berrinche, mientras Konoha lo veía con una mezcla de confusión y ganas de golpearlo._

 _-¿Ah? No quiero._

 _-¡Vamos solo tienes que decir "who"!_

 _-No quiero._

 _Mientras Bokuto-san intentaba_ _hacer funcionar su chiste, yo salí a tomar algo de aire._

 _Desde afuera aún se escuchaban las súplicas de Bokuto-san._

 _Sonreí para mí._

 _En estos momentos parecía un niño pequeño queriendo que todo salga como él quiere, pero sin él, al equipo le costaría el triple poder seguir adelante._

 _"Será un gran capitán"_

 _Me dije recordando cuando los senpais de tercero lo eligieron para el cargo._

 _De repente sentí a alguien acercarse a mí. Al principio lo miré con desconfianza pero al ver su rostro apenado me di cuenta que no tenía motivos para desconfiar._

- _Hola- Me dijo el de mi año con el que había discutido en las nacionales._

 _-Hola.- Le respondí desviando la vista, de alguna forma sentí que le debía una disculpa por haberme exaltado demasiado en la discusión del otro día, pero él se me adelantó. Había inclinado su cabeza frente a mí en signo de disculpa._

 _-Realmente lo siento, por todo lo que dije...y también por el partido. De no haberme peleado con Bokuto-san, probablemente hubiéramos ganado.- Dijo verdaderamente arrepentido._

- _Tú lo dijiste "probablemente", no es nada seguro, así que no te sientas culpable. En cuanto a la pelea, yo igual quiero disculparme, me dejé llevar por las emociones del momento._

 _-¿Qué? No, tú no hiciste nada malo, fue culpa mía por decir cosas que no son._

- _Está bien, yo también_ _sé cuando debo disculparme y siento que es mi culpa que renunciaras al equipo._

 _-¿Eh? No, no, no es por eso- Se excusó con una sonrisa- La verdad es que nunca me gustó mucho el volleyball, lo que yo realmente quiero hacer es boxeo._

- _Vaya- Dije ante la ironía del asunto- Pues en ese caso te deseo mucha suerte y no te sigas preocupando por el asunto de las nacionales, después de todo si Bokuto-san te perdona, por mi no hay problema._

 _Él me quedó_ _mirando sorprendido unos_ _momentos y luego se largó a reír._

 _-Puede que no tengan una relación romántica, pero se complementan muy bien.- Me dijo dándome una sonrisa._

 _Tras despedirme de él, me quedé pensando unos momentos en lo que dijo._

 _No tenía muy claro el por qué, pero de cierta manera me gustaba pensar que me complementaba bien con Bokuto-san._

 _Miré hacía dentro del gimnasio donde el equipo intentaba animar (en vano) a un Bokuto que abrazaba sus rodillas y que, probablemente, estaba deprimido porque su chiste no funcionó._

- _Bokuto-san, ¿who?- Dije acercándome_ _a él mientras los del equipo me miraban con alivio._

 _Él levantó su cara de sus rodillas y me miró con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Jajajaja ¡Akaashi, acabas de sonar como un búho!_

 _Yo me dedicaba a escucharlo reír._

 _"Realmente me gusta su sonrisa"._

Llegué corriendo al hospital y empecé a buscar con la mirada cualquier rastro de mi capitán. Le pregunté a todas las personas que se me cruzaban por el camino si habían visto a un joven de cabello bicolor y ojos ámbar pero nadie sabía nada.

A medida que pasaban los segundos mi angustia no hacía más que aumentar y, cuando ya estaba empezando a colapsar, me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo el color de cabello característico de Bokuto-san.

Lo seguí lo más rápido que pude pero al doblar el pasillo lo perdí de vista.

Me senté en el suelo ante la mirada curiosa de algunos, sin embargo en estos momentos lo único que tenía en mi mente era desesperación.

-Bokuto-san...- Susurré su nombre mientras las lágrimas que ya hace mucho estaba conteniendo empezaban a caer.

-¿Akaashi?

Esa voz...la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo, mientras volteaba mi mirada a la única persona que quería ver hoy y siempre.

Me miraba con sorpresa, en tanto movía sus manos como pensando que hacer. Tenía algunos parches en la cara, pero estaba bien...estaba bien.

Lo escuché decir algo acerca de si me pasaba algo y de por qué llevaba la chaqueta de Nekoma, no obstante no le di tiempo a seguir hablando, puesto que lo callé con un beso.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

"No entiendo nada"

Muchas veces he pensado esa frase: clases de matemáticas, cuando veo el capítulo de una novela después de mucho tiempo, al leer libros de cocina...en fin, ustedes me entienden.

Pero realmente el día de hoy está jugando mucho con mi sentido del entendimiento.

Empezó con la clase de matemáticas (que para mí nunca tiene sentido), luego al ver a cierto gato robándose a mi búho y, hace poco, el lío con las espadas láser.

Fue todo tan confuso que lo único que recuerdo es enfrentarme a Kuroo con la espada láser que había comprado en oferta con la máscara de Darth Vader, para más tarde resbalarme con la nieve del suelo y terminar rompiendo el ventanal del café.

Por suerte nadie salió gravemente herido y yo solo obtuve uno que otro pequeño corte en la cara, sin embargo el dueño del local empezó a hacer un escándalo, por lo que Kuroo (ahora gato playboy) propuso ir a solucionar las cosas al hospital ya que mis padres estaban allá y de paso podría curarme las heridas.

Ya en el hospital, el dueño del café se quedó hablando con mi papá mientras yo me iba a curación con mi mamá. Me pareció como que Kuroo hacía una llamada pero no escuché muy bien y solo pude ver una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Tras el sermón de mamá, fui a buscar al dueño para pedirle una disculpa, cuando de repente me pareció ver corriendo por los pasillos a aquella figura que reconocería ahí donde fuera.

Me decidí a seguirlo y, cuando llegué hasta él, lo vi sentado en el suelo ¿llorando?

Podía soportar perder un partido, no quedarme con mi ración favorita de comida o incluso ver que el zorro le quite las cosas a Dora, pero ver a Akaashi llorar...eso no podía soportarlo por nada del mundo.

Mientras intentaba conectar mis pensamientos con mis palabras, mi armador se acercó a mí y, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ocurrió el mayor sinsentido del día y por mucho:

¡AKAASHI ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Por unos instantes pensé que seguía soñando, que aún dormía en la clase de matemáticas, sin embargo la sensación de los labios de Akaashi sobre los míos y sus delicadas manos sujetándome suavemente de mi chaqueta me hicieron confirmar que se trataba de la realidad.

Pero entonces ¿por qué?

¿El beso de la muerte?

¿Respiración boca a boca?

Ninguna parecía calzar muy bien con la situación.

Una pequeña esperanza surgió cuando pensaba que ya la había enterrado.

¿Está mal confiar en esa pequeña esperanza aunque sea un poco?

Sin seguir meditándolo, le devolví el beso mientras lo acercaba aún más a mí.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había soñado con eso. Abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Unos vítores nos sacaron de nuestro mundo y ambos fuimos conscientes de que seguíamos en el pasillo del hospital.

Nos separamos un poco pero no demasiado, como aún manteniendo la ilusión del momento.

-Vaya, ¿quién necesita ver películas románticas cuando los tengo a ustedes dos?- Kuroo nos miraba con una sonrisa que no sabía si interpretar como de burla o de auténtica felicidad.

-Bokuto-san, si me permite tengo que ir a golpear a cierto gato mentiroso.- Dijo Akaashi mientras se alejaba en dirección a Kuroo.

-Oh vamos Akaashi-kun, no lo tomes a mal. Después de todo un pequeño empujoncito no le hace mal a nadie. ¡Espera Akaashi, con la silla no!

Yo me dedicaba a observar la escena, en tanto asumía lo que realmente acababa de pasar.

Nos besamos.

Akaashi si tiene sentimientos por mí.

En esos momentos, lo único que quería era tomar a mi hermoso armador en brazos y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ahora era mi novio (aunque me cueste un sillazo como a Kuroo). Porque eso era, ¿verdad?

Mi novio...

La palabra me sonaba extraña, demasiado hermosa para ser cierta.

-¡Bokuto deja de estar embobado y controla a tu novio!- Dijo Kuroo oculto debajo de una camilla.

Tanto Akaashi como yo nos sonrojamos ante esa palabra. Pero ninguno la contradijo.

-No te preocupes, bro. Tienes siete vidas, una más, una menos, no se va a notar- Dije con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba parte de la gran felicidad que tenía en esos momentos.

-Dios, ahora me asusta más estar contigo que con Akaashi enfadado.- Dijo el de Nekoma mientras se ponía la mano en la cara y sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Está seguro de eso, Kuroo-san?- Dijo mi novio (¿cierto que suena hermoso?) mientras levantaba la silla de nuevo y Kuroo recurría a su llamada SOS: Kenma (quién por cierto apoyo a Akaashi por el teléfono)

Inconscientemente levanté mis dedos hasta mis labios y recordé la promesa que me hice antes de los problemas con la confesión.

Logré que Akaashi se enamorara de mí, así que solo queda cumplir con la segunda parte de la promesa.

"Y cuando eso pase, prometo por todos los dioses que te pusieron en mi camino... que te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo"

Levanté la vista a mi búho favorito y me percaté de un detalle que no podía dejar pasar y menos ahora.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Akaashi, llevar la chaqueta de Kuroo es infidelidad!- Dije mientras me acercaba haciendo un puchero con mis labios.

Él me miró con un hermoso rubor en las mejillas y sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo:D he visto a algunos que se pasaron por Wattpad también y les agradezco sus reviews y corazoncitos ❤**

 **También, por supuesto, agradezco a los que siguen la historia desde esta plataforma y espero puedan seguir leyendo y dejándome esos lindos reviews ❤ intentaré subir rápido los capítulos por aquí para que esté al día :D**

 **Y sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. ¿Cuánto es para siempre?

**_¿Cuánto es para siempre?_**

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Tras el intercambio de chaquetas que tuvimos que hacer, le devolví la suya a Kuroo-san (aunque no sin intentar ahorcarlo con ella en el proceso), Bokuto-san se quedó con la mía y él me pasó la suya, la cual al parecer había traído desde la escuela para pasármela.

Una vez me la puse, como cabía esperar, me quedaba más grande de lo normal. Aunque según Bokuto-san estaba bien, ya que era "La chaqueta del novio", cosa que probablemente sacó de un manga shojo.

Sin embargo, no me molestaba, después de todo tenía impregnado su aroma. Era como si lo tuviera abrazándome todo el tiempo, si bien eso nunca lo diría frente a él, ya que es capaz de ponerse celoso de su propia chaqueta y ser él el que se quede pegado a mi todo el día.

Sonreí para mí al verlo aún llevar mi chaqueta puesta. Era más que obvio que le quedaba pequeña, puesto que soy tanto más bajo que él pero no parecía ser problema para mi capitán, el cual llevaba ya un buen rato tratando de desenredar el nudo en el cuello que le hice con su chaqueta a Kuroo-san.

"Realmente somos novios"

Una extraña dicha surgía en mí al pensarlo.

Había roto la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo de no decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Bokuto-san, pero la verdad es que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Porque no importa si nos miran mal o si no puedo darle una familia normal, porque sólo al mirarlo a los ojos me doy cuenta que nada de eso importa...que si él está a mi lado todo estará bien.

-¿Kotarou?- El padre y la madre de Bokuto-san llegaron hacía nosotros desde otro pasillo. Al ver al Sr. Bokuto me di cuenta que probablemente el cabello que había visto hace poco cuando estaba en busca de Bokuto-san haya sido de él.

-Oh papá, ¿cómo te fue con el dueño del negocio?- Dijo Bokuto-san con su típica cara despreocupada.

Yo ya había escuchado del lío del café con las espadas láser de Kuroo-san mientras le ataba la chaqueta al cuello.

Tanto su madre como su padre suspiraron.

En cierto sentido, los comprendo.

-Pude arreglar el conflicto con una compensación monetaria, aún así Kotarou la próxima vez debes tener más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con tono severo su padre, a lo que Bokuto-san solo bajó la mirada y juntaba las puntas de los dedos en pose apenada.

Parecía un cachorrito siendo regañado.

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

-Oh, Akaashi-kun ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás herido en alguna parte?- Dijo la Sra. Bokuto viéndome con preocupación.

-No, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. No estoy herido.- Dije en un tono conciliador.

-Vaya, me alegro. Pero entonces ¿qué haces en el hospital?- Me miraba curiosa, mientras yo me sonrojaba involuntariamente recordando lo de hace unos momentos.

-¿Realmente quiere saberlo?- Dijo Kuroo-san con su típica sonrisa maliciosa entretanto se afirmaba de mi hombro. Al parecer se había logrado zafar del nudo que le había hecho (Tsk).

-¡Ah Kuroo! ¡No te tomes tantas confianzas con mi novio!- Sentí como el grito de Bokuto-san hacía eco por todo el pasillo.

Ah...y lo dijo así sin más.

Habiendo tantas maneras posibles, lo suelta de esta forma; En el pasillo de un hospital, con sus dos padres delante...

Tanto el Sr como la Sra Bokuto nos miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, mientras Bokuto-san me abrazaba apartando con su pierna a Kuroo-san quien no paraba de reír y yo me dedicaba a pensar cosas bonitas para evitar golpear a su hijo en frente de ellos.

De repente sentí otro par de brazos aparte de los de Bokuto-san rodear mi cuerpo.

Era su madre.

-¡Me alegro mucho! Akaashi-kun, sé que será complicado pero por favor cuida muy bien de Kotarou.- Su abrazo irradiaba cariño y calidez, al contrario del mío que era tímido e inexperto.

-¡Mamá eso es injusto! ¡Yo lo estaba abrazando primero!- Bokuto-san empezaba a tironear del brazo de su madre con un puchero.

-Pero ahora es parte de nuestra familia así que yo también tengo derecho a abrazarlo, ¿cierto, cielo?- Dijo su madre sonriendo a su marido, el cual sólo reía ante la extraña escena, para más tarde acercarse a mí y revolverme el cabello.

-Realmente te lo encargamos, Akaashi-kun. Es un chico con mucha energía, distraído, melodramático, con muchos cambios de humor...

-Sigo aquí ¿saben?- La intervención de Bokuto-san me hizo sonreír.

\- Pero es una persona con un gran corazón- Finalizó su padre, en tanto unía a Bokuto-san al abrazo.

"Lo sé"

Me dije mientras me dejaba absorber por esa aura tan cálida y familiar.

Me pregunté a mí mismo cuando había sido la última vez que me había sentido como en familia...

y la respuesta no llegó.

•••

" _Eres como un robot"_

 _Esa eran las palabras que_ _siempre usaban mis compañeros del jardín de infancia para alejarse de mí._

 _Nunca fui una persona de muchos amigos y no me llevaba muy bien con los demás, por lo que tuve que acostumbrarme a estar solo._

 _Solo en la escuela._

 _Solo en mi casa._

 _Solo..._

 _Recuerdo que mis padres siempre fueron de los que trabajaban mucho, así que casi nunca estaban en casa._

 _Recuerdo tener que_ _aprender a cocinar y hacer las tareas del hogar desde corta edad._

 _Me decía a mi mismo que estaba bien, que mis padres trabajaban para poder darme una buena vida, pero las noches solitarias de tormenta o los apagones me hacían reconsiderarlo._

 _Un día me armé de valor para pedirles que no se vayan. La razón era que había logrado obtener una gratificación de la profesora por buen comportamiento, pero el verdadero motivo era que quería estar con ellos; Como una familia._

" _No hay nada que celebrar, debería ser obvio que tengas esos logros, de lo contrario no valdría la pena tenerte por hijo"._

 _Esa noche fue más solitaria de lo usual._

 _A la corta edad de 12 años comprendí que la familia y la felicidad no eran más que ilusiones a las que podía aspirar pero nunca conseguir._

 _A los 17 años, mientras era abrazado por la persona que amo y su familia (además de un gato entrometido) me di cuenta que hasta una persona como yo, un "robot", podía obtener algo tan hermoso como eso._

 _Todo gracias a Bokuto-san._

 _•••_

-¡Auch! ¡Jodido gato, ya verás!- Los gritos de Bokuto-san me devolvieron a la realidad.

Hace unos momentos habíamos salido del hospital y, como ya era bastante noche, Bokuto-san se ofreció a acompañarme a casa.

Al principio pensé en negarme, pero conociéndolo supuse que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta para cuando habíamos llegado a mi casa. Bokuto-san corría por la calle persiguiendo a Yakiniku que al parecer lo había rasguñado de nuevo.

Frené la batalla búho vs gato cargando a Yakiniku en mis brazos, ante la cara de protesta de mi novio.

-¡Ah Akaashi! ¡Eso es injusto!

-Bokuto-san, no debería ponerse celoso de un gato...

-¡No son celos! Estoy seguro que ese gato planea algo en mi contra.

Me ahorré el comentario que tenía y suspiré.

-Bueno, si me permite.- Dije moviéndome para entrar a mi casa y siendo detenido por el brazo.

-¿Bokuto-sa-

No terminé de decir su nombre antes de ser callado por sus labios.

Fue un beso suave y calmado, que es bastante extraño, ya que siendo de parte del búho hiperactivo que conozco debiera ser todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no me gustara. Si eran sus labios junto a los míos, sea un beso salvaje o tranquilo, lo amaría tanto como todo lo que provenga de él.

Tras el beso, me sonrió con esa sonrisa que desde el principio me cautivó.

-Ahora que somos novios, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin un beso de despedida.- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.- Así que ahora podrás soñar con lindos búhos, Akaashi. Buenas noches.

Mientras lo veía alejarse una sensación de inquietud surgió en mi corazón, así que simplemente lo solté en palabras.

-¡Bokuto-san!- Él volteó sorprendido a verme- ¡Te amo!

Fui testigo de como sus caras fueron cambiando hasta quedar completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

Sonreí y me prometí guardar esa imagen en mi mente.

-¡Yo también!- Ahora era yo el que se había sonrojado completamente.- ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre!.

Su sonrisa me hizo creerle inmediatamente. Pero una parte de mí, en el fondo de la felicidad, se empezó a preguntar:

¿Cuánto es para siempre?

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

[-¿Hola?]- Sonó la somnolienta voz de Kuroo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ah bro! ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en contestar? Tienes que aprender a ser más responsable en esas cosas. ¿Qué harás si resulta que era una llamada importante como del presidente o de los power rangers cats?

[-Si, bueno, es que la gente normal no anda pendiente del teléfono a las 5:30 de la mañana, anda pendiente de cosas como, no sé, ¿dormir?. Además ¿qué es eso de los power rangers cats?]

-Bueno, verás-

[-No, olvídalo, prefiero no escucharlo.]

-¡Hey!

[-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?]- Dijo mientras se escuchaba un bostezo del otro lado.

Yo me acomode mejor en mi cama y sonreí aún recordando lo que había pasado frente a la casa de Akaashi.

-Pues, verás-

[-Déjame adivinar: ¡Akaashi es tan lindo! ¡Es el mejor setter! ¡Quiero hacérselo en los vestuarios! ¿Algo así?]- Dijo tratando de imitar mi tono de voz.

-¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Y-y ¿qué quieres decir con lo último gato pervertido?!

[-¿Me equivoco?]

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de perturbar mi mente cuando solo llevamos un día saliendo!

[-Menos de un día en realidad.]

-¡Pues mañana se cumplirá un día! ¡OH!- Dije dando un grito ahogado por el teléfono.

[-¿Qué pasa?]- Dijo mi bro con voz curiosa.

-¡Oh, dios, Kuroo! ¡Soy un pésimo novio! ¡Mañana es mi cumpledía con Akaashi y no le hice ningún regalo!- Dije mientras golpeaba el colchón de la cama con mis puños, a lo que mi papá gritó que me durmiera de una vez.

Kuroo solo suspiró del otro lado.

[-Bien, colgaré...]

-¡Espera Kuroo! ¡Es importante!

[-Si si, claro. Te deseo suerte.]

-¡Espera, espera! Si tengo algo importante que decir.- Dije poniendo un tono serio, lo que al parecer llamó la atención del de Nekoma.

[-¿Y eso sería?...]

-¿No crees que "novio" rima con "pollo"?

El sonido del tono del otro lado me hizo percatarme que la llamada había finalizado.

Ya sin nada que hacer me resigné a tener que dormir. Sin embargo serían unos días largos, ya que no vería a mi querido y ultra hermoso novio hasta el lunes, puesto que me dijo por teléfono (lo llamé 10 minutos después de separarnos porque extrañaba su voz) que no íbamos a poder vernos el fin de semana debido a sus exámenes.

Bueno, le tendría que dar los regalos de los dos cumpledías perdidos el lunes.

Antes de caer rendido por el sueño, recordé nuevamente todo lo sucedido el día de hoy y sonreí como por milésima vez durante el día.

-Por siempre...-Susurré antes de dormirme completamente.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Aquí aprovechando los feriados para subir nuevos capítulos xD espero les haya gustado y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Feliz semana santa! ❤**


	14. Sonrisas

**_Sonrisas_**

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Me aseguré de salir lo más temprano que pude rumbo a la academia. La verdad es que, por lo general, rara vez llegaba tarde pero hoy quería asegurarme de llegar antes que cierta persona.

La razón era bastante simple, considerando que llevábamos poco más de dos días de novios y ya recibía más de veinte llamadas al día y centenares de mensajes de texto, no me extrañaría que al llegar a la escuela haya puesto algún cartel enorme al estilo "Bokuto Kotarou y Akaashi Keiji estarán juntos por siempre" o "Mi amor por Akaashi es eterno", así que prefería evitar futuros problemas llegando más temprano.

Al no ver ningún cartel ni a Bokuto-san haciendo algo propio de él, pude calmarme un poco.

Calma que llegó a su fin al ser recibido con serpentinas y confeti al abrir la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡Felicidades!

-Jajajaja Akaashi hubieras visto tu cara, Komi-yan dime que le sacaste una foto.

-Por supuesto, fue lo primero que hice jajajaja.

Casi todos los del equipo de voleyball de Fukurodani estaban reunidos en el gimnasio. Había comida y globos, y parecían realmente felices celebrando algo.

Habían dicho "felicidades" pero que yo sepa hoy no era mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco había hecho algo que mereciera una celebración. Todos parecían demasiado enfrascados en lo que hacían (Shirofuku arrasaba con toda la comida mientras Suzumeda intentaba frenarla un poco, Washio y Onaga pegaban algunos globos que se habían despegado, en tanto Konoha, Sarukui y Komi se dedicaban a seguir riéndose de las fotos que me habían sacado) aún así tomé el valor de hacer la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo, aunque tenía un leve presentimiento de la respuesta.

-Esto...¿qué estamos celebrando?

Todos se giraron a mirarme sorprendidos.

-Vamos Akaashi no tienes que hacerte el tonto, ya todos lo sabemos.- Me dijo Konoha mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-A decir verdad, ya me estaba impacientando por todo el tiempo que se tomaron pero al final todo salió bien. -Dijo Shirofuku antes de seguir comiendo los pastelitos de búho que había.

(Me hice una nota mental de ir a probarlos tras entender la situación).

-De verdad no entiendo ¿pasó algo?

Al ver que hablaba en serio, Komi me acercó la pantalla de su celular.

-Este mensaje nos llegó a todos ayer.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de confirmación a lo que dijo.

Tomé el celular y por poco se me cae al suelo tras leer el mensaje.

 **De: Bokuto berrinches locos**

 **Para: Team Fukurodani**

 **Asunto: ¡La mejor noticia del mundo!**

 **Invito a todos mis queridos búhos del Fukurodani a la celebración más grande de todos los tiempos: ¡La boda del mejor rematador de todo Japón con el setter más hermoso del mundo mundial!**

 **Hablo de mi boda con Akaashi :D**

 **Aún no confirmo el día pero el lugar será definitivamente en un gran parque con muchos búhos volando!**

 **Espero que todos puedan ir •**

 **P.D: No se olviden del regalo de bodas :D**

Por supuesto que un pequeño cartel en la entrada de la escuela era poca cosa para Bokuto Kotarou. Él tenía que hacerlo todo en grande.

-A-Akaashi...¿estás bien?- Konoha me hablaba tembloroso.

-Por supuesto ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque tienes un rostro como si fueras a matar a alguien.- Dijo mientras todos se iban alejando paso a paso de mí.

-No, no te preocupes. Sólo lo dejaré tres cuartos muerto.- Dije sonriendo, lo que al parecer los asustó aún más.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse dirigió nuestra atención ahí.

Bokuto-san había entrado tarareando una canción felizmente mientras sujetaba unos papeles en su mano.

Al vernos su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-¡Oh chicos, conque aquí estaban! Los había estado buscando.

-Bokuto-san ¿qué es eso que está sujetando en su brazo?- Le pregunté, aunque ya me suponía su respuesta.

-¡Oh, Akaashi! ¡Justo a tiempo! Te iba a preguntar cómo lo haríamos con nuestros apellidos tras la boda.- Dijo en tanto se ponía la mano en el mentón en señal pensante, ignorando las señas con la mano que le hacían los del equipo.- Personalmente me gustaría que adoptaras mi apellido, digo "Bokuto Keiji" suena realmente bien, pero por otra parte me sentiré verdaderamente mal al no poder seguir llamándote "Akaashi" y "Akaashi Kotarou" tampoco suena para nada mal. También pensé en crear un nuevo apellido para los dos, algo como "Bokuaka" o algo así, pero ¿qué opinas tú?- Dijo sonriéndome como si nada.

Yo me dediqué a agarrar una de las serpentinas que estaban tiradas y me acerqué a él.

-Que ¿qué opino? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Dije ya sin poder controlar el aura negra que escapaba de mí.

-¡Bokuto huye!- Gritó Konoha mientras los del equipo me sujetaban para evitar que cometiera homicidio tan joven.

-¿Eh?- Bokuto-san aún no se daba por enterado de nada y seguía proponiéndome apellidos, para luego seguir con la lista de nombres para "nuestros pequeños futuros búhos".

Una vez ya más calmado (y tras haber escuchado más de cien nombres) le hablé a mi capitán a modo de hacerlo entender algunas cosas.

-Bokuto-san yo no he considerado casarme contigo, al menos no por ahora.- Claramente el tacto en las palabras nunca fue lo mío, pero al ver el rostro espantado de Bokuto-san pareciera como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo se acababa mañana o algo así.

-¿C-c-cómo que no q-quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Es por lo del apellido? Lo arreglaré, encontraré el apellido ideal.- Dijo mientras se sujetaba de mi uniforme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no es por eso.- Dije tratando de no doblegarme con su rostro de cachorro herido.

-E-e-entonces ¿es por mi cabello? Prometo que lo peinaré de otra forma si quieres.

-No Bokuto-san, su cabello está bien así.

-¿Es mi fama? Siempre supe que me jugaría en contra algún día pero no hice caso.

Mientras Bokuto-san continuaba con su monólogo interno, tanto yo como los del equipo soltamos un suspiro.

-No Bokuto-san, no es por nada de eso. Es sólo que ¿no piensa que aún somos demasiado jóvenes? Tenemos que terminar la escuela y el otro año ya entra a la universidad. T-tal vez por entonces podría conocer a otra persona. - Dije con un tono más triste del que pretendía. A mi tampoco me gustaba esa idea, pero uno de los dos tenía que ser más apegado a la realidad.

De repente Bokuto-san se levantó y me miró seriamente, y para sorpresa mía y de todos, me besó.

Fue un mero roce de labios pero sentía como me transmitía todos sus sentimientos con ese sencillo gesto.

-Akaashi yo ya te lo dije, que te amo a ti y eso no cambiará nunca.

Eran sólo palabras, algo que cualquiera puede decir cuando le dé la gana.

Sin embargo, en mi corazón no era así.

Solo esas palabras, esa sencilla oración, bastaron para hacerme sentir una gran tranquilidad.

-¡Oigan! ¿No han escuchado del dicho "no presumas el pan con los muertos de hambre"?-Konoha recibió un codazo de Shirofuku ante sus palabras.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Esos son pastelitos de búho?- De repente ya había vuelto a ser el Bokuto-san de siempre.

-¡Ah, Bokuto! ¡No te metas de a 3 en la boca!- Casi todos los del equipo habían ido a detener a la aspiradora humana que ya se estaba acabando con casi toda la comida que había.

Una sonrisa nació de la comisura de mis labios.

-Últimamente sonríes mucho, Akaashi. -Dijo Suzumeda mientras me ofrecía uno de los pocos pastelitos que se habían salvado del ataque de Shirofuku y Bokuto-san.

-¿Tú crees?- Dije volteando la vista a Bokuto-san y sonriendo de nuevo- Puede que tengas razón.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-¿Akaashi?

-¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san?

-Tú dijiste que a cambio de postergar la boda, hoy tendríamos una cita ¿no es cierto?

-Si, eso dije.- Dijo mientras apoyaba el lápiz a un lado de su cuaderno.

-¡¿Entonces porque estamos en una biblioteca estudiando?!- Dije ya cansado de estar susurrando, mientras me levantaba del asiento ante la mirada de todos los de la biblioteca.

-Bokuto-san, si sigue así lo van a echar del lugar. - Dijo imperturbable como siempre en tanto volvía a centrarse en sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

-¡Pues no me importa que me echen! Mejor, así nos vamos a otro lugar.

-Yo me quedaré aquí.

-¡Akaashiii!- Dije mientras me desparramaba encima de la mesa. Estaba seguro que era verdaderamente capaz de seguir en la biblioteca aún si a mi me expulsaban.

Ya resignado a estar largo rato allí, me dediqué a observarlo.

Sus ojos, su cabello, su boca.

Su forma de sujetar el lápiz, los gestos que hacía cuando le costaba resolver un ejercicio y los que hacía cuando lo resolvía.

Me gusta cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeño gesto.

De repente el lápiz se frenó en su labor y me encontré con sus ojos observándome.

-No era una mentira.- Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rosácea y, en un momento, su cara estaba justo frente a la mía.- Es una cita de estudio.

Dijo finalmente besándome en la mejilla y sonriendo divertido.

Yo me sonrojé completamente y mientras combatía para controlar mis emociones, Akaashi volvió a centrarse en su cuaderno.

"Las bibliotecas no son tan malas, después de todo".

Me dije con una sonrisa de "tonto enamorado" como las llamaría Kuroo.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

Ya que no puedo hablar alto, idearé otro medio de conversación, además que así haría buen uso de mi cuaderno que no fueran esas asquerosas matemáticas.

Saqué una hoja y la empecé a recortar dándole la forma de un corazón. Akaashi sólo me miraba curioso por el rabillo del ojo.

Una vez escrito el mensaje, le puse mi maravillosa obra sobre su cuaderno desviando la vista y silbando, como si no hubiera sido yo el que lo escribió.

¿ **Entonces cuál te gustó más: Bokuto Keiji o Akaashi Kotarou? \\(^•^)/**

Sólo escuché un suspiro por su parte y luego el sonido de una hoja rompiéndose.

Recogí los pedacitos de "mi corazón" de papel con un puchero y las próximas horas me concentré en la labor de juntar los pedazos rotos y armar el mensaje de nuevo ante la mirada cansada de mi novio, el cual, ya después de verme un rato batallando con la cinta adhesiva, terminó por arreglarlo él y, posteriormente, guardarlo en su cuaderno.

Antes que me diera cuenta ya había anochecido y, al final, no hicimos nada propio de una verdadera cita.

Me fui refunfuñando mientras acompañaba a Akaashi a casa. Ni siquiera su mano podía tomar, ya que las llevaba ocupadas con libros y aunque yo me ofrecí a llevárselos, él se negó rotundamente con la excusa de que la última vez que me pasó un libro para que se lo llevara, éste había terminado en una enorme poza completamente ilegible.

¡Que no fue mi culpa! ¡Estaba seguro que el tipo de ese libro me seguía con la mirada!

-Bokuto...no estaría mal...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo sin el sufijo -san. Pero después me di cuenta que no era al cómo llamarme a lo que se refería.

Al mirarlo estaba completamente sonrojado y mirando hacía otro lado.

Se me hizo adorable en un grado inimaginable que no pude aguantar mis ganas de abrazarlo.

-¿B-Bokuto-san?- Él parecía bastante sorprendido ante mi acción pero después se relajó y me dejó seguir abrazándolo.

-Entonces será Bokuto Keiji.- Dije con una gran sonrisa y ya imaginándome mi futuro junto a él.

Podría ser mi imaginación, pero lo sentí reír junto a mi rostro.

-Pero eso será después de que yo termine la universidad.- Dijo con su tono de siempre que me hacía creer que el Akaashi adorable ya se había ido.

-¡Akaaaaashii!- Dije poniendo una cara triste, pero al parecer ya se volvió inmune a ellas porque no cambió de parecer.

Después de despedirlo en la puerta de su casa, me fui silbando a la mía. Cuando entré estaba mi mamá cocinando la cena.

-¡Oh mamá! Llegaste temprano hoy.- Dije corriendo a saludarla.

-Si, por suerte hoy mi turno fue corto.- Dijo sonriéndome. Yo fui directo hasta el calendario de la cocina y taché el día de hoy.- Kotarou ¿qué haces?

-Nada, nada.- Dije sonriendo y subiendo a mi habitación.

"Un día menos para nuestra boda"

Y la idea se me hacía tan increíble que no podía evitar que la sonrisa se quedara por horas en mi rostro.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! El tiempo libre hace sus milagros y heme aquí xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo esta historia:D**

 **Saludos ❤**


	15. Ironías

**_Ironías_**

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Extraño.

- _Lo siento, Bokuto-san pero por favor evite venir_ _a buscarme a mi salón._

Sospechoso.

- _Bokuto-san, lo mejor será_ _que vayamos a almorzar a un lugar sin mucha gente_.

Muy muy extraño.

- _Bokuto-san, de verdad, no es necesario que me traiga un regalo por cada día que cumplimos de noviazgo._

-Aaaaaaahhhh- Me desparramé por el piso del gimnasio, ya sin ningún ánimo para seguir golpeando el balón contra la pared.

Realmente no entiendo qué está pasando. El lunes todo iba bien: salimos en nuestra pseudo-cita en la biblioteca y Akaashi aceptó casarse conmigo (el tiempo es un detalle). Incluso a la mañana después de eso estaba todo como siempre. El típico abrazo por la mañana al llegar a clases y los típicos giros con él en mis brazos.

Las actitudes extrañas llegaron tras la primera hora de clases y, ahora, hasta rehuía mi presencia cada vez que me lo encontraba por los pasillos.

Era como si ya no quisiera estar conmigo.

-Hey, Bokuto. Si estás ahí tirado no podemos practicar.- La voz de Konoha se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Tal vez le avergüence estar conmigo.

O tal vez ya se haya arrepentido de aceptar ser mi novio.

-Vamos Bokuto, te daré algunas galletas si te levantas.- Ahora era Suzumeda la que hablaba.

Ni siquiera alcanzamos a cumplir una semana como novios ¿qué haré con los regalos que le había comprado para cada cumpledía que tuviéramos?

-Debes levantarte.- Escuchaba la voz forzada de Saru mientras intentaba arrastrarme por las piernas.

¿Y los de las cumplesemanas?

-Ah, no hay caso. ¡Hey Yukie! ¡Es hora de llamar al comodín!- Al parecer se habían rendido de arrastrarme y se habían alejado.

Ya hasta tenía los diseños de nuestras invitaciones de boda listos.

-Bokuto-san, si sigue tirado en el suelo no vamos a poder empezar la práctica.- Di un respingo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la persona que me tenía sumido en reflexiones tan profundas.

Levanté la mirada y encontré sus ojos cerca mío, ya que se había agachado para hablarme mejor. Me quedé un rato mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero al final no descubrí nada, solo terminaba más enamorado de él.

-Akaashi, está bien, no te puedo obligar a nada.- Dije abrazando mis rodillas y volteando mi vista hacía otra parte.

-Bokuto-san ¿de qué está hablando?

-¡Está bien! ¡No sientas lástima por mí y se feliz!- Dije estirando mi brazo hacía él y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Oh, vaya. Hace tiempo no veíamos los shows de Bokuto-reina-del-drama en un entrenamiento.- Dijo Konoha al rato que recibía una mirada severa de Akaashi y un puntapié de Yukie.

-Bokuto-san, si no me explica no puedo responderle correctamente.- Dijo mi hermoso búho a la vez que ponía su mano en mi hombro y me miraba con auténtica preocupación.

-Akaashi...tú...¿te avergüenzas de tenerme como novio?- Dije susurrando apenado y juntando las puntas de mis dedos.

Él me miró con sorpresa y después levantó la comisura de sus labios levemente.

-Por supuesto que no, Bokuto-san. No podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte a ti como mi nov-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque yo ya estaba abrazándolo fuertemente, conmovido por lo que dijo.

-¡Akaaaashiii!

-Bokuto-san, me está asfixiando.

Al darme cuenta que tenía razón lo solté y, ya con energías renovadas, me levanté del suelo.

-¡Bien! Pues ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡A practicar! ¡Hey, hey, hey!

Todos los del equipo tenían la palma de la mano en la cara y moviendo la cabeza.

La verdad es que aún tenía algo de preocupación por el extraño comportamiento de Akaashi pero si él decía que todo estaba bien, supongo que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Me dedicaré a gozar de un nuevo cumpledía a su lado.

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Sabía que habría problemas cuando empezara a salir con Bokuto-san.

Lamentablemente, no todas las personas eran como el equipo de Fukurodani y aceptarían tan fácilmente una relación entre personas del mismo sexo.

Eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero aún así no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver esos mensajes con insultos en mi casillero o encontrar mi pupitre todo rayado y a maltraer al llegar el día martes.

Sin embargo, si pensaban que eso influiría en algo en la decisión que había tomado, estaban muy equivocados.

Me dediqué a romper todos los mensajes que me habían puesto y limpié lo mejor que pude mi pupitre, en tanto los susurros y las miradas de mi clase me tenían de protagonista.

Por suerte no tenía que preocuparme por Bokuto-san, ya que la mayoría del equipo de volleyball estaba en su clase y estaba seguro que no permitirían que le hicieran daño alguno (o sino tendrían que arreglárselas con la ira de Shirofuku, cosa que no le recomendaba a nadie). A pesar de eso, preferí impedir cualquier situación que lo pusiera en riesgo, evitando que fuera a mi salón de clases o que nos vean juntos en el almuerzo o los pasillos (por no mencionar que le dije que deje de darme regalos cada día o terminaría con mi habitación repleta de búhos de chocolate).

Podía parecer poco, pero el horario del entrenamiento era el único donde podíamos actuar de verdad como novios.

Así que aprovechaba cada minuto a su lado.

El día miércoles las complicaciones aumentaron.

Ya no eran solo insultos y amenazas, sino que también se habían empeñado en esconder mis cuadernos y lápices.

Los senpais del equipo, que ya habían empezado a sospechar de lo que pasaba, me ayudaron a encontrar mis cosas.

-Esos cabrones, tienen agallas para meterse con uno de nosotros. Si se meten con un búho se meten con todos.- Konoha ya se estaba preparando para ir a arremeter con los de mi clase, pero lo detuve.

-Konoha-san, la violencia no va a resolver nada.- Dije, en tanto limpiaba mis cuadernos del polvo, puesto que estos habían sido enterrados en el patio de la escuela.

-No me gusta admitirlo pero Akaashi tiene razón. Por no mencionar que en unas semanas más ya será el campamento de entrenamiento y no podemos arriesgarnos a una sanción.- Dijo Komi suspirando.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré huellas.- Una parte de mi se tentó ante lo que dijo pero la respuesta seguía siendo negativa.

-Akaashi tiene razón, Konoha.- Shirofuku lo miraba con seriedad.- Las huellas no son importantes si acabas con los testigos también.

Suspiré, aunque en el fondo estaba verdaderamente agradecido por las personas que tengo como amigos.

-Ignorando las propuestas homicidas.- Komi se había acercado a mí.- ¿Estás seguro de no decirle a Bokuto lo que pasa?

-Conociendo a Bokuto-san, ¿quién sabe de qué sería capaz si se entera?- Dije con otro suspiro. Pero yo sabía que, más que eso, era porque no quería que Bokuto-san se enterara de esta forma de lo cruel que pueden ser las personas. No quería preocuparlo.- Así está bien, con que siga haciendo el tonto como siempre, todo estará bien...

Mientras su sonrisa siga en su rostro.

Los del equipo me miraron no muy convencidos pero no replicaron nada y continuaron ayudándome.

El día viernes me di cuenta que las cosas no podían seguir así.

Sujeté con una mezcla de tristeza e ira mi uniforme de volleyball que ahora se encontraba todo destrozado y tirado en la parte trasera de la academia.

-Aquí tienes.- Levanté la vista para darme cuenta que no estaba solo y que un rostro conocido me tendía uno de mis cuadernos.

-Muchas gracias...esto...

-Kazunari.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Kazunari-san. Lo siento, por lo general no tiendo a olvidarme de los nombres de las personas pero, como te habrás dado cuenta, son tiempos complicados.

-Está bien, después de todo, no habíamos hablado desde el incidente en las nacionales del año pasado.- Dijo, en tanto me ayudaba a recoger mi uniforme.- Es terrible. Supuse que algo malo pasaba al encontrar tu cuaderno enterrado a las afueras del club de boxeo, pero pensar que llegarían a este punto...

-Si, yo también estoy sorprendido. Pensé que después de un día o dos se aburrirían de molestarme pero veo que no será tan fácil.- Dije suspirando, cuando de repente lo escuché reír.

-Lo siento, sé que esta situación no es para nada divertida, sin embargo no pude evitar alegrarme al ver que, a pesar de todo, no pareces capaz de dejarte vencer por ellos.

-Bueno...mi novio es realmente sensible.- Dije un tanto sonrojado y desviando mi vista a otro lado.- Supongo que prefiero soportar una que otra broma pesada antes de sus escenas de dramatismo.

-Jajaja Te creo completamente.

Qué irónica es la vida ¿no?

¿Quién diría que quién me criticaba por tener una relación cercana con Bokuto-san hace un año, ahora sería de los pocos que me apoyaran en una relación con el mismo?

-Vaya con que aquí estabas.

La voz del recién llegado nos hizo voltear la mirada hacía la pared dónde estaba apoyado junto a otros de segundo año.

Al ver su rostro me hizo repetirme la misma oración de antes.

Qué irónica es la vida ¿no?

-¿Cómo era que habías dicho el año pasado? ¿Qué era solo por tus esfuerzos que habías logrado ser titular?

Me levanté con la intención de irme, sin embargo el grupo se había encargado de bloquearme el paso.

-Ya fue suficiente de tus actitudes de niño pequeño, Aoyama. ¿Aún no superas lo sucedido el año pasado?- Kazunari también se había levantado y miraba desafiante al otro.

-Tú eres el que no actúa como debería. Fue por culpa de este embaucador que nos tuvimos que salir del equipo.

-No recuerdo haberte obligado a nada, tanto tú como Kazunari lo decidieron por su cuenta.- Si pensaba que me iba a quedar en silencio mientras decía lo que se le venga en gana, estaba muy equivocado.

-Estás actuando muy arrogante para la situación en la que te encuentras. Te recuerdo que tu noviecito no está aquí para defenderte.- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No recuerdo necesitar a nadie para que me defienda y mucho menos de cobardes que se dedican a hacer bromas pesadas y acorralar a otros con ventaja numérica.- Mis palabras hicieron reír a Kazunari y enfadar, aún más, a Aoyama.

-Vamos a ver si después que te marque esa cara bonita sigas diciendo lo mismo.

Bien, no me esperaba para nada la navaja.

¿Se vería muy poco genial salir corriendo ahora?

-Akaashi, yo lo distraeré. Así que tú ve a por algo de ayuda.- Me susurró Kazunari, en tanto se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Lo siento, pero yo te metí en esto. Debo tomar parte de la responsabilidad.- Dije con el tono más sereno que pude.

Parecía que iba a replicar algo pero, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo, Aoyama ya venía corriendo hacía mi con la navaja en la mano.

Supongo que debo agradecer a mis instintos que he ganado gracias al voleyball, ya que pude evadir su ataque.

Cuando observé a los alrededores a ver si alguien más arremetía contra mí, me topé con la sorpresa de que Kazunari ya había acabado con todos.

El boxeo realmente era mejor para él que el voleyball.

-¡Akaashi, cuidado!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Había alcanzado a evadir por los pelos su segunda arremetida.

Pero ni siquiera yo sé porque lo detuve cuando vi que se iba a estrellar con aquella ventana.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaban todos lo vidrios desperdigados por todo el suelo.

Había empezado a pensar que había logrado salir ileso...

Hasta que vi la sangre.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Me tomé unos pequeños momentos en la montaña de estudios que tengo para subir el nuevo capítulo xD espero les haya gustado y ustedes saben que cualquier comentario será bien recibido ❤**

 **Esperando tengan una linda semana, me despido y hasta el próximo cap ❤**


	16. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

_**¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-Kotarou ¿ya no compras más búhos de chocolate?- La voz de mi mamá me detuvo cuando ya estaba saliendo rumbo a la academia.

Su pregunta me hizo recordar la lejanía con Akaashi durante esta semana, lo que al parecer se reflejó en mi rostro ya que puso cara de preocupación.

Dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y se acercó a mí.

-¿Las cosas con Akaashi-kun no van bien?- Dijo en tanto se ponía a acariciar mi cabeza.

-No es que vayan mal, es solo que...Akaashi no me deja estar tanto a su lado como antes.- Dije con evidente tristeza.

Ella me miró unos momentos cómo analizando lo que dije. Me pareció ver un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos pero esperé a que hablara.

-Estoy segura que Akaashi-kun tiene sus razones, así que tienes que confiar en él. Pero tampoco tienes que dejarlo solo ¿de acuerdo?. Es lo que hace la gente que se quiere, confían uno en el otro y se apoyan entre sí.

Su palabras me dieron la energía que me faltaba y sonreí con ánimo.

-Tienes razón, mamá.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa y me revolvió el cabello.

-Kotarou ¿hoy también tienes entrenamiento?- Mi papá se había asomado desde la puerta mientras se arreglaba su corbata.

-¡Así es! Como el gran club de volleyball que somos no podemos descansar ni los viernes.- Dije con aires de suficiencia, lo que hizo sonreír a mis padres.

-Vaya, ¿entonces será después del entrenamiento que celebres con Akaashi-kun?- Dijo mi mamá aún sonriendo.

Su pregunta me desconcertó.

¿Había algo que celebrar hoy?

¿El séptimo cumpledía?

Espera...¿el séptimo?...7...

-¡La cumplesemana!- Dije con un grito.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado siendo que ayer te quedaste hasta tarde diciéndonos cuánto le iba a gustar tu regalo.- Dijo mi papá suspirando.

Yo me dediqué a ir a buscar el regalo que había dejado en el living y sonreí al verlo.

-¡Es que estoy seguro que le va a gustar! Después de todo es el regalo perfecto.- Dije mientras lo guardaba en la mochila y me despedía de mis padres que sólo se sonreían entre sí.

Yo me fui todo el camino tarareando canciones felizmente en tanto iba imaginando las hermosas reacciones de mi novio al ver la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

 _•••_

 _Fue a finales de mi segundo año de preparatoria que viví una de las experiencias que nunca podría olvidar._

 _Era el día de la celebración al nuevo curso y todos estaban muy emocionados al respecto, incluyéndome._

 _Recuerdo que me fui todo el camino sonriendo a la academia y que, incluso, había puesto el despertador más temprano para disfrutar completamente el día._

 _Al llegar me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo al que, a partir del otro año, sería mi querido vice-capitán. Aún no empezaba la ceremonia por lo que me decidí a seguirlo._

 _Al llegar a donde estaba pensé en ir a saludarlo pero unos brazos me detuvieron y me tiraron hacía atrás._

 _Al mirar alrededor estaban Konoha y Komi haciéndome gestos para que guardara silencio. En un principio no les entendí, hasta que noté que Akaashi no estaba solo._

 _Una chica (que si no mal recordaba estaba en su clase) lo miraba completamente roja y tartamudeando._

 _-¡A-Akaashi-kun! ¡M-me gustas, por favor sal conmigo!_

 _Sentí como algo dentro de mí se retorcía. No lo entendía, después de todo esa mañana había tomado un buen desayuno y no recordaba haber comido nada en descomposición._

 _Fue hasta que escuché su respuesta que esa molesta sensación se fue._

 _-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.- Dijo educadamente mi armador mientras la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y salía corriendo._

 _-Oh vaya, y yo que creía que se pondría más interesante.- Dijo Konoha ya saliendo de su escondite._

- _Te dije que la rechazaría, así que dame los 500 yenes de la apuesta.- Dijo Komi sonriendo, mientras recibía el dinero._

 _Akaashi nos miró con sorpresa y luego suspiró._

 _-No es bueno espiar a la gente.- Aunque no lucía realmente enojado.-¿Pasa algo, Bokuto-san? Tiene una cara extraña._

 _No me di cuenta de que estaba sujetando mi corazón con el ceño fruncido._

 _Todos me miraban extrañados._

 _-¿Ah?...no, no es nada. Debe haber sido algo que comí.- Dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacía mi armador._

 _Noté como los demás me miraban con una sonrisa parecida a las de Kuroo pero lo ignoré._

 _-Ya veo.- Dijo Akaashi no muy convencido por la respuesta._

 _La verdad es que yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de ella._

 _-¡Oh, Akaashi! ¡Eso me recuerda!- Dije recuperando el ánimo de antes.- ¿Te parece si tras la ceremonia nos juntamos en el gimnasio a hacer algunos pases?_

 _-Y volvió a ser el maniático del Volleyball de siempre...- Dijo Konoha suspirando._

 _-¡¿Ah?! ¿Quién es un maniático del volleyball?_

 _-Tú.- Dijeron todos a la vez, incluido Akaashi._

 _-¡Akaashi, no los apoyes!- Dije alegándole con mis brazos en alto, mientras él se ponía a reír._

 _Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rosáceas._

 _¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo?_

 _Recuerdo que, tras la ceremonia, el entrenador me llamó a su oficina. La noticia hizo que mi felicidad subiera a mil: ¡Me habían catalogado como uno de los cuatro mejores rematadores del país!_

 _Iba a gritarlo por la ventana en ese mismo instante pero el entrenador me detuvo._

 _Aguafiestas._

 _Aún así eso no detuvo mi alegría y se lo dije a todo el que encontraba en los pasillos mientras me dirigía al gimnasio a decírselo a la persona que más quería que me felicitara._

 _Cuando llegué, lo encontré durmiendo en una de las bancas ya con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta. Ahí me percaté que había pasado un buen trecho de tiempo en la oficina del entrenador y que, probablemente, había estado esperándome todo ese rato._

 _Me senté a su lado aguardando a que despertara. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de los pequeños detalles de su rostro._

 _Sus largas pestañas._

 _Su delicada nariz._

 _Su respiración tan calma al dormir._

 _"Como un ángel"_

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte._

 _¿Tal vez estoy enfermo?_

 _Y ese fue el comienzo de todo._

•••

Entré felizmente al salón de clases ante la mirada de Konoha, Komi y Yukie.

-Pareces condenadamente feliz, ¿pasó algo? ¿Akaashi aprobó el diseño de la invitación de bodas?- Dijo Konoha burlón.

-No, pero lo convenceré.- Dije sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Sigo insistiendo en que no lograras que un búho vaya a dejar la invitación a todos los invitados.- Dijo Komi siendo apoyado con un gesto de cabeza de los demás.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué no has visto Harry Potter?

-Eso es una lechuza.- Dijo Yukie, terminando de comer el pastelillo que tenía.

-Por no mencionar que son magos.- Dijo Konoha complementando lo anterior.

-Bueno...¡eso no es de lo que les quería hablar!- Dije cambiando rápidamente de tema.- Adivinen quienes cumplen una semana como novios el día de hoy.- Dije sonriendo con triunfo.

-Una semana ya ¿eh? Akaashi debería considerar hacerse monje budista, tiene el potencial.- Dijo Komi mientras se largaba a reír con Konoha.

-¡Hey!

Antes de poder replicarle nos llamó la atención que un grupo de gente se había aglomerado en las ventanas.

Nos miramos extrañados entre sí y nos acercamos pero no alcanzábamos a ver nada, así que Yukie le preguntó a uno de los que estaban más adelante.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo saben? Hubo un gran alboroto hoy en la mañana por eso.

Lo miramos sin comprender.

-Lo sentimos, estamos un poco desinformados, ya que hemos estado dedicados las 24 horas a ver si cierto búho llega sano y salvo a las clases.-Dijo excusándose Konoha.

¿Hablaba de mí?

Pero si no soy tan distraído como para tener problemas para llegar a la academia.

-Pues de lo que se han perdido. Al parecer hoy en la mañana hubo un altercado entre estudiantes de segundo y dicen que incluso había uno con una navaja.

Sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar frío.

Los del equipo empezaron a mirarse preocupados.

¿Sabían algo que yo no?

-Pero eso no es todo, dicen que uno terminó gravemente herido al intentar ayudar a su atacante, qué persona más extraña ¿no?

Cada vez me ponía más y más nervioso.

No podía ser él ¿verdad?

Él estaba perfectamente bien en su clase en estos momentos.

O eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí llegó la ambulancia!

Todos se acercaron aún más a la ventana.

Mi mente me decía que lo mejor era que no me asomara sin embargo, como siempre, mi cuerpo no le hizo caso.

Escuchaba lejanas las quejas de los demás mientras los apartaba.

Sentía mi espalda helada y un nudo en la garganta que aumentaba a medida que me acercaba a la ventana.

Ahí estaba.

Un zumbido en mis oídos me impedía escuchar lo que me decían los del equipo.

Sólo podía verlo a él.

Se lo llevaban rápidamente en una camilla, y aún a la lejanía, podía ver la sangre que cubría su cuerpo.

Sentí mi mundo derrumbarse.

Antes de que nadie me dijera nada, ya estaba corriendo a todo lo que me dieran mis piernas para alcanzarlo.

 _"Estoy segura que Akaashi-kun tiene sus razones, así que tienes que confiar en él"_

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 _"Pero tampoco tienes que dejarlo solo ¿de acuerdo?"_

¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en cargar con todo tú solo?

 _"Es lo que hace la gente que se quiere"_

Se supone que soy tu novio.

 _"Confían uno en el otro..."_

¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?

 _"Y se apoyan entre sí"_

-¡Akaashi!- Grité con desesperación y ya sin aliento, mientras veía como la ambulancia se iba junto a la persona que más amaba y que no fui capaz de ayudar cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

 **(Reaparece entre su montaña de libros)**

 **Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo:D les agradezco por todas sus lecturas y reviews y espero sigan leyendo esta historia ❤️**

 **Los quiero con todo mi corazoncillo y espero tengan un lindo fin de semana ❤️.**

 **(Desaparece de nuevo entre su montaña de libros)**


	17. Cambios y permanencias

**_Cambios y permanencias_**

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

La herida no paraba de sangrar.

Mentiría completamente si dijera que no estaba asustado, por supuesto que temía por la gravedad de la herida en mi brazo y de que, incluso, podía estar peligrando mi futuro como armador, pero supongo que mi mente no hacía caso a nada de eso y lo único que pensaba era en Bokuto-san.

En que a estas alturas ya estaría enterado de todo.

En que probablemente se haya preocupado de más como siempre hace.

En cuánto deseaba estar a su lado en estos momentos, tomando su mano y dejándome calmar por sus orbes ámbar.

-Debe estar molesto.- Dije en un susurro y llamando la atención del paramédico que intentaba frenar la hemorragia.- Lo siento, no era mi intención distraerlo.

-El que estés consciente es una buena señal, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Pero de verdad eres uno entre pocos ¿en qué estabas pensando al lanzarte contra ese ventanal y más cuando hay una navaja de por medio?

-Pues yo tampoco lo sé, mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo.

El paramédico se dedicó a sonreír nuevamente.

-Eres todo un héroe jovencito, gracias a eso nadie más resultó gravemente lastimado y los que estuvieron en la escena sólo terminaron con heridas leves.

-Ya veo...- Dije lentamente mientras empezaba a ver manchones negros en mi visión.- Es un alivio.

El paramédico notó que estaba perdiendo la consciencia levemente y le dijo a sus compañeros que se apresurarán.

Lo último que escuché era algo de pérdida de sangre y el contacto con mis familiares pero después se convirtieron en meros murmullos.

Por unos momentos, sentí como si fuera Bokuto-san el que estuviera a mi lado. Sonreí y me dejé vencer por la inconsciencia.

•••••

 _Me vi a mi mismo cuando iba en el jardín de infancia._

 _Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque cercano a mi casa completamente solo._

 _Tenía unos raspones en mis rodillas al haber estado intentando jugar uno de los juegos sin resultado y había algunas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas pero yo me empedernía en secarlas con mis brazos._

 _No me gustaban los parques puesto que me traían recuerdos de la mala relación que mantenía con mis compañeros del jardín, sin embargo, era por eso mismo que me había acostumbrado a ir allí cuando no había nadie e intentar aprender a jugar para llevarme bien con mis compañeros._

 _Práctica que, lamentablemente, no me estaba dando buenos resultados._

- _Keiji ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Esa voz me había sobresaltado, después de todo, se suponía que mi padre no llegaba hasta la semana entrante._

- _No, no es nada padre.- Dije levantándome y tratando en vano de ocultar las heridas._

 _Él me observó unos minutos con esa mirada que muy rara vez le veía: una relajada y amorosa._

 _De repente me lanzó algo a los brazos. Por la sorpresa me costó atraparlo pero, una vez que lo vi, una mezcla de alegría y confusión se acumuló en mi mente._

- _Escuché de tu madre que últimamente te gustaba observar a tus compañeros jugar el volleyball._

 _La sorpresa se instaló en mis ojos._

 _Era cierto, pero realmente no esperaba que mis padres se hubieran dado cuenta._

- _P-pero, yo no sé jugarlo.- Dije tristemente al ver que uno de los pocos regalos que me había dado mi padre se vería desperdiciado._

 _Él levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios y se arremangó la camisa._

- _Aún hay tiempo antes de la cena, así que ¿quieres que te enseñe?_

 _Ese es uno de los recuerdos más felices que tengo, de los que me hacen soportar la soledad y la frialdad que caracteriza a mis padres en la actualidad._

 _De repente la figura de mi padre recibiendo el balón se fue difuminando hasta tornarse a esa silueta que conozco muy bien._

 _-¡Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! ¡Buen pase!- Me dijo con esa gran sonrisa que tanto me gustaba._

 _•••••_

Cuando desperté me vi en una cama de hospital con un par de ojos ámbar observándome preocupados, aunque eran ciertamente diferentes a los que yo esperaba.

-¡Akaashi-kun, por fin despertaste!- De repente ya estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por la Sra. Bokuto.

Creo que ahora entendía de dónde había sacado su hijo esos abrazos tan apretados y efusivos.

-S-sra. Bokuto, l-las heridas.- Dije tratando de sonar educado entre el dolor de mis heridas que, al parecer, ya habían sido tratadas adecuadamente, puesto que ya estaban vendadas.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dijo en tanto me soltaba pero continuaba mirándome con ese tinte de preocupación.

-Vaya, así que has despertado.- Ahora era el padre de Bokuto-san que había entrado y apartaba a su esposa de la cama.- No lo molestes ¿no ves que está herido?

-L-lo siento.- Dijo ella mientras juntaba la punta de sus dedos con rostro arrepentido.

Sonreí al ver las grandes similitudes que tenía con su hijo, al cual por cierto no encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir pero ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Ambos me miraron y el sr. Bokuto se encargó de responderme.

-Casi 8 horas.

Me sorprendí y, al ver la luz del sol ya desapareciendo por la ventana, me hizo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Al voltear la vista de nuevo a ellos, éstos me miraban con rostro severo, como el que utilizaban para regañar a su hijo.

-Realmente ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue lo que hiciste? Una herida de esas dimensiones es capaz de impedirte volver a jugar volleyball ¿sabes?

Parte de mi corazón se contrajo al evaluar esa opción, esa donde no podría seguir jugando el deporte que tanto amo junto a las personas que más aprecio en este mundo.

-E-entonces...- Dije susurrando como quién no quiere saber lo que sigue.

El sr. Bokuto suspiró, perdiendo la severidad que había intentado mostrar y me sonrió.

-No tienes que preocuparte, por suerte la herida no fue tan grave como para dañar algún nervio, así que dentro de algunas semanas de reposo, podrás seguir jugando volleyball como siempre.

No me había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba, hasta que sentí mis hombros aligerarse.

-Ya veo.- Dije con una leve pizca de la alegría que contenía que, al parecer, no pasó indiferente para los padres de Bokuto-san que se miraron sonriéndose.

De repente se escuchó un leve sonido en la puerta, como si alguien se hubiera levantado y chocado con algo en el proceso.

El sr y la sra Bokuto suspiraron.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo que nos vayamos, cielo.- Dijo ella sonriendo y llevándose a su marido del brazo mientras se despedían de mi.

Dejaron la puerta entreabierta pero, aún así, podía distinguir perfectamente a quién le pertenecía ese cabello bicolor.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ahí, Bokuto-san?

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Su voz me sobresaltó, después de todo, se supone que no debería haberme visto oculto junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-N-no soy Bokuto-san, s-soy...em...¡el espíritu guardián del hospital! Buu- Dije tratando de imitar algunos sonidos fantasmagóricos pero lo que obtuve fue la risa de Akaashi que, probablemente, no me creyó o simplemente es inmune a los fantasmas.

-Bokuto-san ¿por qué no entra?

No le quería decir que no me veía capaz de verlo a los ojos después de dejarlo solo pasando momentos difíciles mientras yo disfrutaba felizmente ajeno a todo.

-E-el espíritu guardián no se puede mover de su lugar o...o sus súper poderes desaparecerán.

-Ya veo.

Entonces escuché la cama sonar y pasos acercarse a mí.

Antes de poder decir algo, él ya estaba sentado junto a mi en el suelo.

-A-Akaashi, no puedes...estás herido...- Dije desviando mis vista involuntariamente a su brazo lastimado.

-Es una herida en el brazo, no es que no pueda caminar, además...quería estar junto a ti.- Dijo sonrojándose levemente y provocando lo mismo en mi.

Nos quedamos un rato así.

Era silencioso pero, a la vez, sumamente cálido para mi corazón.

Tenerlo aquí a mi lado, relativamente, bien y sin ninguna secuela que lamentar.

¿Estaba mal aceptar esta segunda oportunidad que me dio la vida de tenerlo a mi lado?

-Akaashi

-Bokuto-san

Ambos nos miramos sin saber cómo continuar, ya que ambos empezamos a hablar a la vez.

-Habla tú primero, Bokuto-san. Después de todo, estar callado por casi 8 horas es demasiado hasta para mí.

De alguna manera, no me sorprendió que supiera que había estado esperando que despertara desde que lo trajeron al hospital. Porque él era así, siempre sabía todo de mí sin necesidad de decirlo si quiera.

Así que, probablemente, también sabía el motivo de mi inquietud.

-Akaashi ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- Al ver que se quedaba callado mirando hacía el suelo, continúe.- Acaso...¿n-no confías en mí?

Tenía miedo de su respuesta, eso no podía negarlo, pero fue más fuerte mi curiosidad al saber sus pensamientos.

Él levantó la mirada hacía adelante, sin embargo pareciera que más que ver lo que tenía frente a él estuviera viendo otra cosa, algo que ni yo alcanzaba a visualizar.

-Fue mi padre el que me enseñó a jugar al volleyball- Sus palabras me sacaron un poco de contexto pero, aún así, lo dejé continuar. Después de todo, aunque lo conocía hace mucho tiempo ya, él nunca hablaba de su familia y nunca había tenido el privilegio de conocerla tampoco.- Al principio era solo un pasatiempo que se había formado por cada tarde que mi padre podía darse el tiempo de darme, cuando él comenzó a trabajar más y ya dejó de jugar junto a mí, pasó de ser un pasatiempo a una esperanza, la esperanza de que si seguía jugando él volvería a ser como antes.

Su voz sonaba triste, una parte de mi me decía que, probablemente, un fragmento de ese pensamiento aún se mantenía y, sin previo aviso, levantó su mirada a mis ojos, dejándome sin aliento por unos segundos.

-Pero cuando te conocí, eso también cambió. El volleyball pasó a ser algo que amo, no sólo porque me apasiona jugarlo, sino también porque me hizo conocerte y enamorarme de ti.- Yo ya me estaba preparando para saltar a sus brazos pero él me hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que aún no había terminado.- Bokuto-san yo no le dije nada no porque no confiara en ti, sino porque no quería preocuparlo...n-no quería ser una molestia.

-¡Pero, Akaashi! ¡Si preocuparme está bien!

Él me miró con sorpresa, en tanto le tomaba delicadamente su mano no herida.

-Yo te amo, después de todo. Yo quiero sentirlo todo a tu lado, así que jamás pienses que eres una molestia para mí. Alegría, tristeza, enojo puedes compartirlo todo conmigo.- Sus ojos parecían humedecerse un poco, por lo que lo acerqué a mi.- Es lo que hace la gente que se quiere, confían uno en el otro y se apoyan entre sí.

Sentí su mano aferrarse a mi espalda y pareció que me iba a responder algo, pero una fuerte voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Keiji! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

Lo primero que me llamó la atención del hombre que acababa de llegar no era su rostro severo, eran esos ojos de un color que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver diariamente pero con un delicado y hermoso rostro que ahora lo único que mostraba era una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto.

-¿P-padre?

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ❤️**

 **Realmente les agradezco a los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia y ojalá lo sigan haciendo ❤️❤️**

 **Mientras yo regresaré a los confines del estudio xD saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap ❤️**


	18. Fortuita distracción

_**Fortuita distracción**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-¡¿Eh?!- No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al enterarme que el hombre que acababa de llegar era el padre de Akaashi. ¿Eso lo convertía en mi suegro? ¿Mi padre político? ¿Algo así como lo que Han Solo era para Darth Vader?

Mientras me debatía mentalmente entre como presentarme correctamente ante él, Akaashi se había levantado y lo miraba seriamente cómo queriendo transmitirle algo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que también había llegado al pasillo una mujer con vestimenta formal y rostro severo.

Sus facciones y color de cabello me dieron a entender que, probablemente, se trataba de la madre de Akaashi.

Hubo un ambiente de silencio por unos segundos que ni siquiera yo me atreví a romper al ver el leve destello en los ojos de mi novio y su mano no herida apretada. La última vez que lo había visto así fue en el incidente del año pasado en las nacionales.

Tuve el impulso de tomar su mano, sin embargo antes de cumplir con mi pensamiento, su padre ya había caminado hasta quedar en frente de él.

El golpe de la cachetada retumbó fuertemente en mis oídos y, probablemente, no logre olvidarlo nunca.

Akaashi simplemente se sujetó la mejilla enrojecida y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Realmente, pensar que te convertirías en esta clase de persona. Debería darte vergüenza, Keiji.- Su padre se le quedó mirando, en tanto su esposa se le acercaba pero parecía que, incluso, lo apoyaba.

Lo único que podía pensar era en qué clase de familia se había criado Akaashi y que ahora empezaba a entender mucho más el por qué de muchas cosas de su personalidad.

" _No quería ser una molestia"_

La imagen del padre que me había contado, aquel que le había enseñado a jugar volleyball, al que al ver sus ojos podía ver cuánto quería, quedó completamente destruida por aquel hombre que había golpeado a su propio hijo sin siquiera titubear.

-¡Keiji, no te quedes callado! ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que nos causaste al hacer que nos llamaran de la escuela porque nuestro hijo se metió en una pelea?- Su madre lo miraba con enojo contenido, en tanto Akaashi se dedicaba a bajar la mirada.

-Ese no es el problema ahora, Mizuha.- Su padre volvía a mirarlo con enfado, casi con decepción.- Keiji, ¿podrías explicarme qué se supone que estabas haciendo con este chico antes de que llegara?

Me dirigió una leve mirada cargada de odio y luego volvió a dirigirse a Akaashi que continuaba callado.

-Keiji

Vi los ojos de Akaashi destellar levemente y sus labios apretarse.

-¡Keiji!

Y ese fue el punto en que mi paciencia se acabó.

Tomé de la mano a mi novio y corrí junto con él por los pasillos.

Lejos de los gritos de sus padres.

Lejos de sus miradas de odio.

Lejos de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos vidriosos de la persona que amo.

•••••

-Bokuto-san, está bien, no tiene que preocuparse, volveré para hablar con mis padres.

Ambos estábamos sentados en los columpios del parque al lado del hospital.

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde lo ocurrido pero, aún así, no quería dejar que volviera.

No quería volver a ver cómo le hacían daño de esa manera.

-Bokuto-san.

-Lo sé, lo sé...pero...no quiero.- Mientras decía esto, me sujetaba más fuerte de las cuerdas del columpio.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero no podía evitarlo, ¿tan malo es querer mantenerlo a mi lado y protegerlo de todo lo malo que lo amenace?

-Lo siento, Akaashi.- Sentía sus hermosos ojos puestos en mí con expresión confundida.- Soy un pésimo novio, ya sea estando lejos o cerca de ti, nunca logro protegerte de nada.

Sentí su mano sujetar la mía en la cuerdas del columpio y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos instantes hasta que Akaashi rompió el silencio.

-Bokuto-san, puede que no lo hayas notado pero tú siempre haces demasiado por mí. Lograste que amara el volleyball de nuevo, que hiciera unos grandes amigos como lo son los del equipo, incluso Kuroo-san y Kenma, así que no digas que no has podido protegerme, tú me protegiste de aquel que más daño me hacía...tu me protegiste de mi mismo.- Y después se acercó a mi para besarme.

Fue un beso suave pero cargado de emoción, de esos que te transmiten todo lo que te falta con las palabras.

Tras eso, se despidió de mi y se encaminó hacía su habitación del hospital.

Mientras lo veía marchar recordé fugazmente el calendario que tenía en mi casa y me levanté del columpio.

-¡Akaashi!- Él se volteó sorprendido al igual que algunas personas de los alrededores.- ¡Cuando nos casemos, te prometo que tendremos una hermosa familia! ¡Una donde pasemos muchos momentos divertidos juntos!

Él se sonrojó completamente pidiéndome con la mano que bajara la voz.

Cuando volvió a encaminarse hacía el hospital, me pareció ver un atisbo de su hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Su padre lo miraba como rogando que hubiera sido una broma lo que acababa de escuchar.

Yo tomé aire de nuevo y solté las palabras que ya no servía de nada seguir reteniendo.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, padre. La persona con la que estaba es mi novio, su nombre es Bokuto Kotarou y estoy enamorado de él.

Se hizo silencio en la sala de la casa.

Después de que llegara con mis padres al hospital, éstos ya habían hecho todos los trámites necesarios para que me dieran de alta ese mismo día.

Y aquí estábamos.

Mi madre jugaba con sus dedos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa mientras que mi padre se dedicaba a observarme incrédulo.

-Keiji, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás dispuesto a echar todo tu futuro por la borda por algo como esto?

-Soy plenamente consciente de mis palabras y no considero que esté arruinando mi futuro, sino todo lo contrario.- Dije dejando asomar una leve sonrisa recordando lo dicho por Bokuto-san momentos atrás, pero eso no hizo más que acentuar el enojo de mis padres.

-Keiji, tú- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, me quedó mirando unos segundos y, luego, al igual que siempre ignoró todo a su alrededor y contestó.

Pasó un buen rato hablando en la cocina y cuando volvió empezó a arreglar sus cosas del trabajo junto a mi madre.

Desde el principio supuse que no se quedarían mucho tiempo, ya que había sido un viaje de improviso, después de todo. Pero supongo que una parte de mi, a pesar de todos los problemas, quería que se quedaran.

Esa pequeña parte que se había alegrado al ver que se habían tomado el tiempo para ir a ver a su único hijo al hospital.

En el momento en que ya estaba listo, se dirigió nuevamente a mí.

-Seis meses.- Lo miré sin entender.- Te daré seis meses para que te retractes de tu decisión, Keiji. Si para ese tiempo sigues pensando lo mismo, puedes irte olvidando de ser mi hijo.

Él y mi madre cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Sentí mi corazón pesado, pero evité pensar en las palabras de mi padre.

Por una vez ignoré todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor y me recosté en mi cama.

Una imagen de mi padre jugando junto a mí y de Bokuto-san riendo vinieron a mi mente.

Me dejé vencer por el sueño, en el momento en que la ansiedad ya estaba empezando a escalar por mi garganta.

•••••

Me desperté con el murmullo de una voz al otro lado de la ventana.

Me llamó la atención puesto que ya era bastante noche y no debiera de andar nadie por la calle.

Me asomé levemente por la ventana y al distinguir al culpable (o más bien a los culpables) bajé a la entrada para escuchar mejor.

-Muy bien, escucha. Sé que tú y yo llevamos una relación complicada desde el principio, pero hay momentos en que tenemos que dejar las diferencias de lado para lograr un objetivo en común.

-Miau.

-Bien, veo que me vas entendiendo. Ahora dame esa pata para celebrar nuestra alian- ¡ay! ¡Maldito gato, pensé que teníamos un trato! ¡Ven acá, te llevaré con los gatos pandilleros de mi calle a ver si sigues siendo tan arrogante!

-Bokuto-san ¿qué está haciendo?

Es que otra pregunta no podía hacer cuando mi novio estaba peleando con mi gato en el ante jardín de mi casa y cuando son más de las 2 de la madrugada.

-Akaashi...¡espera!- Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, me tomó de la mano y me escondió en los arbustos de la entrada.

Después empezó a asomar levemente su cabeza por sobre los arbustos y haciendo movimientos ninja.

-Bokuto-san, mis padres volvieron a irse, si eso es de lo que se está escondiendo.

Él me miró confundido.

-¿Se fueron? P-pero si estás herido.- Al parecer en su cabeza no podía calzar algo como eso y no me extrañaba, conociendo la cálida familia que tiene.

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado.- Dije bajando la mirada. No era exactamente una mentira, después de todo.- Pero, más importante ¿qué está haciendo hablando con Yakiniku en frente de mi casa en la madrugada?

Como llamado por su nombre, el gato se acomodó entre mis piernas y empezó a ronronear.

-Maldito gato dos caras.- Me pareció escucharle susurrar a Bokuto-san, mientras miraba con rencor al gato. Luego me observó dudoso y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Y esto?- Dije en tanto no me decidía si abrir el paquete que me entregó o no.

-No tuve la oportunidad de dártelo durante el día, así que...- Dijo, en tanto se sonrojaba levemente y juntaba la punta de sus dedos.

Supuse que hablaba de la aclamada Cumplesemana.

Sonreí levemente, en tanto abría el pequeño paquete.

No eran búhos de chocolate, como yo pensaba, sino de algo mucho más significativo (o al menos para mí).

Sostuve el pequeño llavero en frente de mi cara para apreciar mejor sus detalles.

Se trataba de dos pequeños búhos abrazados, uno con el cabello levantado y agitando las alas con energía, mientras que el otro se notaba más tranquilo pero apoyándose levemente en el otro.

-Me encanta.- Dije con una ligera sonrisa que hizo que lo ojos de Bokuto-san se iluminen.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dijo con expresión de orgullo.

-Pero, lo siento mucho Bokuto-san. Yo no le preparé ningún regalo, ¿quiere algo en especial?

Él me siguió observando con una sonrisa y levantó su dedo como quién expone una idea.

-A decir verdad, tengo un pequeño deseo que quiero que cumplas.- Dijo aún con su sonrisa que me hizo desconfiar de qué clase de deseo sería.- Pero para eso habrá que esperar al campamento de entrenamiento.

Eso era peor.

Ahora llenaría mi mente de posibles planes de Bokuto-san.

¿Que lleve un disfraz de búho?

¿Que tenga que terminar con "hoot" todas mis frases"

Había un sinmundo de ideas que podían pasar por la cabeza de ese hombre.

Su mano sobre la mía me hizo desviar mis pensamientos y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Akaashi.- Me miró sonriente.- Feliz Cumplesemana.

Nunca he sido una persona que evade los problemas pero, por esta vez, quiero dejar de pensar en las complicaciones y dejarme llevar por esa sonrisa y esos cálidos orbes ámbar.

Ya sea por 6 meses o por toda mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Ayer me he liberado de mi exámen más difícil así que estos días me dedicaré a gozar de mi fortuita libertad escribiendo xD**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus lindos reviews ❤️**

 **Saludos y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	19. Pequeños momentos

**Pequeños momentos**

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

-Bokuto-san, no es necesario.

-No te preocupes, Akaashi. Es la labor de un gran novio el cocinar cuando el otro no puede.

-Bokuto-san, en serio, no es necesario.

-Ya verás cómo queda mi exquisito Nanohana sin Karashiae.

-Bokuto-san, está ardiendo.

-A-A-Akaashi, n-no pensé que fueras tan atrevido.

-No, Bokuto-san. La olla está ardiendo.

-...¡Oh dios! ¡Tienes razón!

Después de evitar incendiar la casa y erradicar la materia oscura que se había formado, intenté enseñarle a Bokuto-san a cocinar desde algo más simple como los onigiris, resultando una especie de extraña esfera de algo que no estoy 100% seguro de que sea arroz pero, finalmente, comestible.

Tanto sábado como domingo Bokuto-san ha llegado temprano a mi casa y me "ayuda" en los quehaceres diarios (aunque la mayoría termine con intentos de incendio e inundación), ya que debo evitar mover en exceso mi brazo. Aunque, ciertamente, a este punto estoy pensando seriamente hacerme ambidiestro.

Después de almorzar, Bokuto-san se encaminó felizmente a la cocina para traer una pequeña fuente con flan de vainilla que había mandado su madre.

-Muy bien, Akaashi, di "ah".- Me dijo acercando la cuchara a mi boca.

-Bokuto-san, puedo comer por mi mis- Me detuve al ver la decepción en sus ojos y el puchero en sus labios.- Está bien.

Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos y accedía a su petición.

-Muy bien, Akaashi, aquí viene el búho.- Dijo acercando la cuchara y, al momento de estar cerca de mi boca, la volteó.- ¡Curva!...oh.

Resulta que la curva hizo que el contenido de la fuente y la cuchara terminaran encima tanto mío como de Bokuto-san.

-Bokuto-san...

Él se sobresaltó y me miró nervioso.

-A-Akaashi, f-fue sin querer.- Dijo moviendo sus brazos como señalando el suceso y poniendo cara de cachorro arrepentido. Suspiré y le indiqué que podía usar el baño, en tanto yo le iba a buscar una muda de ropa.

Tomé una polera y un short que, lo más probable, es que le queden un poco pequeños pero para pasar el momento no era tan malo.

Le dejé la ropa y una toalla fuera mientras él terminaba de bañarse y yo me ponía a buscar un cambio de ropa para mí.

-Dime, Akaashi.- No noté cuando había llegado hasta mi habitación, se había puesto el short pero no la polera y llevaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar e intenté desviar la mirada de su bien entrenado cuerpo.

Era extraño, después de todo, ya lo había visto semidesnudo miles de veces en los vestuarios del equipo pero teniéndolo ahora, frente a mí, con su cabello húmedo y mirándome de esa forma tan penetrante...ciertamente era distinto.

-¿Q-qué es lo que pasa, Bokuto-san? Si ya terminó, yo también me iré a cambiar.- Le dije mientras intentaba pasar por su lado, siendo detenido por su brazo en el marco de la puerta y su mirada en mis ojos.

-Akaashi, el viernes en el hospital no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación.- Intenté desviar su mirada pero él hizo que lo viera de nuevo.- Prométeme que a partir de ahora me dirás todo lo te suceda, ya sea bueno o malo, por favor.

Noté un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

Lo había preocupado.

No soportaba ver esa sensación de inseguridad que emitía.

-Lo prometo.- Y lo dije con completa sinceridad, porque si había alguien en quién podía confiar en este mundo era en él.

En el "por siempre" que nos habíamos prometido.

Movidos por las sensaciones del momento, nos comenzamos a besar pero de una forma completamente distinta a las de siempre. Esta vez era con una ferocidad y pasión como si buscáramos conocer cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Él me había apoyado en la pared y yo lo acercaba cada vez más a mí sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

Cuando empecé a sentir sus manos bajo mi playera, el sonido del timbre resonó por la casa. Ambos nos miramos entre que nos decidíamos en seguir, con lo que sea que estábamos llevando a cabo, o ir a abrir la puerta.

El segundo llamado nos hizo decidirnos por lo segundo, aún cuando Bokuto-san emitía a kilómetros de distancia un aura enfurruñada.

Lo mandé a terminar de vestirse mientras yo me arreglaba la ropa y abría la puerta.

El nuevo invitado me dejó desconcertado.

-¿Kazunari?

Él me saludaba sonriente.

Llevaba algunas vendas en los brazos, probablemente, producto de lo sucedido el viernes cuando nos ayudó a Aoyama y a mi tras chocar con el ventanal.

-Hola, Akaashi. Veo que ya estás mejor.

Me iba a acercar a saludarlo hasta que noté que no estaba solo.

Mis pasos se detuvieron en seco.

-Aoyama.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Me dediqué a terminar de vestirme mientras Akaashi iba a abrirle la puerta al inoportuno invitado.

No era como si hubiera tenido esa intención al venir a la casa de Akaashi, pero ahora que tenía esa sensación...la sensación de su boca contra la mía, de sus manos en mi pecho y de la calidez de su piel...no estaba seguro de poder olvidarlo tan fácil.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se fueron a un lado cuando escuché los nombres de los recién llegados.

Movido por la ira me dirigí a la entrada ante la mirada sorprendida de mi novio y mis ex compañeros de equipo.

-¿Fueron ustedes?- Les pregunté apretando mis puños.

-Bokuto-san, tranquilo, por favor.- Sentí las suaves manos de Akaashi sosteniendo mi brazo.

Los dos de segundo me miraron y uno dio un paso adelante.

-Fui yo.

Estallé mi puño contra su mejilla con todo el resentimiento que había acumulado tras enterarme de lo que le hacían a mi amado armador a mi espalda.

Él cayó al suelo y se sujetó la mejilla.

-No te atrevas. Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima de nuevo no seré tan indulgente.

Él bajó la mirada ¿arrepentido?, mientras Akaashi llegaba junto a mi brazo de nuevo y me miraba preocupado con un leve sonrojo.

Una risa nos sacó completamente de contexto.

El del club de boxeo se retorcía de risa en tanto ayudaba al otro a levantarse de nuevo.

-Te lo dije, Aoyama. Que no te saldría fácil cuando Bokuto-san se enterara.

-Ya cállate, Kazunari.

Yo miré sorprendido a Akaashi sin entender la situación.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Bokuto-san . Aoyama vino a disculparse conmigo.- Dijo mi novio dándome una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Eh?- Yo alternaba la mirada entre los recién llegados y Akaashi.

-Así es, ahora es un hombre reformado ¿no es así, Aoyama?- Dijo ¿Kazu...yaki? mientras agachaba forzosamente la cabeza del otro, quien apartaba bruscamente su mano.

-Ay, ya déjame. Bien, ya me disculpé y...bueno...gracias por salvarme.- Dijo lo último casi susurrando y desviando la mirada.

-No es nada, me alegro que estés a salvo.- ¿Qué no es la persona más amable del mundo? Siento cómo que me enamoré por milésima vez de mi hermoso búho.

Ese pensamiento me llevó a uno que no había considerado antes, así que atraje a Akaashi más hacía mi.

-¿B-Bokuto-san, qué está haciendo?- Dijo mi novio ante mi repentina acción y ante la mirada confundida de los otros dos.

-"Del odio al amor hay un solo vuelo" eso dice el dicho, así que no puedo dejar que se enamoren de ti.- Dije inflando mis mejillas enfurruñado.

-Bokuto-san, eso solo pasa en las películas.- Me dijo Akaashi con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Y es "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso".

-E-es lo mismo. Además ¡mira sus ojos! Estoy seguro que te desean con la mirada.- Le dije mientras apuntaba a los de segundo.- ¡Kazuyaki, confiesa de una vez!

-Bokuto-san, basta.- Dijo Akaashi poniendo la palma de su mano en su cara.- Es Kazunari y, no, él no tiene sentimientos por mí ¿verdad, Kazunari?

-No, bueno. Siendo sincero, la verdad es que si me gustabas.

-¿Lo ve?...¿eh?- Tanto yo como Akaashi nos volteamos desconcertados hacía el aludido.

-No tienen que mirarme así.- Dijo sonriendo apenado.- Además, no tienen de qué preocuparse, después de todo, eso fue el año pasado y ya asumí que la persona indicada para ti es otra.- Dijo mirando a los ojos a Akaashi, quien se sonrojó a lo último.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Sólo yo puedo ver tu rostro sonrojado, Akaashi!- Dije mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho y le sacaba la lengua a Kazunari.

-Ah...creo que no llegamos en buen momento.

Llegando por la calle estaban todos los del equipo de volleyball con pequeños regalos y nos miraban confundidos ante la curiosa escena.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?- Les pregunté mientras soltaba un poco a Akaashi.

-¡Akaashi!

De repente mi novio ya estaba siendo rodeado por todos los recién llegados en un gran abrazo.

-¡Akaashi, me alegro que estés bien!- Komi lo abrazaba fuertemente con los ojos brillantes.

-Komi-yan se vino lagrimeando todo el camino.- Se escuchó la risa burlona de Konoha.

-Tú también, Konoha. Hasta tuvimos que pasar a comprar pañuelos porque no parabas de sollozar.- Le dijo Yukie con una risita, en tanto Konoha le reclamaba que no fue así con un gran sonrojo.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué están ustedes acá?- Dijo Saru apuntando a los únicos dos de segundo sin contar a Akaashi.

-¡Ah! Yo te conozco, tú fuiste el tipo que se hizo boxeador tras darle una paliza a Bokuto.- Dijo Konoha acercándose a Kazunari, quien solo sonreía.

-¡No me dio una paliza! ¡Fue empate!- Dije con un berrinche.

-Excusas de perdedor.- Dijo Komi uniéndosele a la conversación.

-¿Y tú?- Dijo Konoha apuntando al otro que estaba intentando escaparse sigilosamente de la escena.- ¿No eres Aoyama? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El aludido se dio la vuelta y levantó la mirada a los demás.

-Bien, pues...yo fui quien estuvo molestando a Akaashi la semana pasada.

El silencio se hizo en el ambiente para, luego, dejar paso a un Konoha que se arremangaba las mangas y miraba con rencor al otro.

-Así que fuiste tú.

Ya se preparaba para golpearlo pero Akaashi fue a detenerlo.

-Konoha-san, está bien. Él vino a disculparse.

-¿Y a ti te basta con una disculpa? Akaashi estás siendo demasiado amable.- Le dijo Konoha, mas le hizo caso y no golpeó al otro.

-A mi no me basta.- Dijo Yukie dándole un golpe en la cara a Aoyama que estoy seguro le dolerá por mínimo una semana.- Ahora sí.- Dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano.

-Golpea más fuerte que Bokuto- Susurró Aoyama y todos los del equipo asintieron.

Y tras arreglar malentendidos, Akaashi los invitó a todos a cenar en su casa, aunque no me dejaron ni asomarme en la cocina.

Fue extraño, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la tensión que estaba en el equipo durante los hechos de la semana pasada hasta hoy cuando todo se pudo solucionar.

Konoha y Komi molestaban a Aoyama con diversas bromas con la risa de Kazunari de fondo, en tanto Yukie y Saru se dedicaban a comer las cosas que iba poniendo en la mesa Onaga y que cocinaban Suzumeda y Washio.

Sin embargo, no encontraba a mi búho.

Cuando me puse a buscarlo, lo terminé encontrando en la puerta que daba a su patio mientras miraba el atardecer que se estaba formando.

Yo me acerqué lentamente y le tomé su mano buena.

-Hace mucho que mi casa no era tan ruidosa.- Dijo levantando levemente la comisura de sus labios.- No creo que me desagrade.

-Me alegro.- Dije brindándole una de mis más grandes sonrisas.- Porque cuando vivamos juntos todos los días serán así de ruidosos y alegres.

-Creo que lo estoy empezando a reconsiderar.

-¡Akaashi!- Le dije con un puchero provocando su risa.

"Si, definitivamente quiero que todos nuestros días sean así"

Y ambos nos quedamos viendo el atardecer por unos momentos más.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Fin de semana largo! ❤️ ¿Quién no ama los fin de semana largos? XD**

 **Como siempre les agradezco sus lecturas y siempre recibiré con los brazos abiertos sus reviews ❤️**

 **Nos estamos acercando a la última actualización de Wattpad:S xD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! ❤️**


	20. Sensaciones

_**Sensaciones**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Con el pasar de los días, no solo la relación con los de mi clase mejoró significativamente, gracias a que Aoyama se encargó de hablar con todos y pedir disculpas por los problemas causados (aunque también tuvo mucho que ver el que Bokuto-san junto a todos los del equipo se hayan paseado constantemente por mi clase con gafas oscuras y amenazando a todos con "peligrosas" cucharas de plástico), sino que también la herida en mi brazo fue curándose poco a poco hasta que llegó el día en que por fin pude volver a las prácticas del equipo.

Definitivamente había extrañado demasiado la sensación del balón en mis manos de nuevo, el sonido de las zapatillas corriendo por la cancha y, como no, los energéticos gritos de Bokuto-san pidiéndome un pase.

-¡Akaaaaashii, a la izquierda!

Si...definitivamente extrañaba esa sensación.

-¡Bokuto-san!

Claro que, por supuesto, tantas semanas sin poder jugar me pasaron la cuenta y el balón terminó de lleno en la cara de mi capitán, quien terminó cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Y ahí se fue su última neurona buena.- Dijo Konoha levantando los hombros y moviendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, todos sabíamos que Akaashi terminaría matándolo algún día.- Dijo Komi uniéndose a su gesto.

Yo me dediqué a verlos con regaño y me acerqué a ayudar a mi novio a levantarse.

-Todo me da vueltas, veo muchos Akaashis.- Dijo Bokuto-san sujetándose su mejilla enrojecida.

-Eso no es algo tan alejado de tu realidad, Bokuto.- Dijo Sarukui sonriendo y obteniendo la risa de los demás.

-Lo siento mucho, Bokuto-san. Al parecer necesito practicar más para ponerme al día de nuevo.- Dije avergonzado.

No fui consciente de mis palabras hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Bokuto-san me miraba con un gran brillo en los ojos y yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

-¡Akaashi, yo te ayudaré a practicar!

Contrario a su expresión de niño emocionado sabía perfectamente que eso significaba "entrenamiento espartano" en todas sus letras.

Di un suspiro resignado a mi destino mientras los demás reían.

Y tal como imaginé, fue casi una semana de entrenamiento extra con Bokuto-san, en donde estoy seguro que vi la luz al final del túnel en reiteradas ocasiones, además de las múltiples inflamaciones en las mejillas de Bokuto-san producto de los miles de intentos de pases fallidos.

-Akaashi ¿estás seguro que no estás liberando tu ira acumulada con la cara de Bokuto ahora que tienes la oportunidad?

-No sé de qué hablas, Konoha-san.- Dije alegremente silbando mientras me cambiaba para el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Akaashi, eres diabólico.

Antes de poder replicarle, mi capitán había llegado enérgicamente a los vestuarios con unos papeles en su mano que, producto de su arrebato de energía, tuve que sujetar para que no terminaran regados por todo el lugar.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Adivinen quién ya tiene los lugares y los equipos para el campamento de entrenamiento!

-Bokuto-san, no está bien quitarle los papeles al entrenador.

-N-n-no se los quité, fue un...¡préstamo!...si, eso.- Dijo nervioso y mirando hacía los lados.

-¡Ah, Bokuto! ¡Por fin te encontré!- El entrenador llegó transpirando, probablemente, tras haber estado persiguiendo a Bokuto-san.- Bokuto...100 vueltas a la cancha y hoy tendrás prohibido recibir pases de Akaashi.

De nada sirvieron las lamentaciones de Bokuto-san ante el estoico entrenador y, ya resignado, se puso a recorrer su respectivo castigo mientras los demás nos reuníamos a comentar la nueva información.

-Así que en Nekoma ¿eh?. Lo bueno es que no nos queda tan lejos y no tendremos que soportar tanto tiempo los intentos de cantante de Bokuto en el bus.- Dijo Konoha satisfecho.

-Dices eso, pero la última vez yo te escuché claramente tararear las canciones de Dora con él.- Dijo Sarukui sonriendo burlón en tanto Konoha se ponía completamente rojo y lo zamarreaba diciéndole que había prometido no decirlo.

-Pues son casi los mismos equipos del campamento pasado, espera ¿cuál es T-tor-ri-no?- Preguntó Komi esforzándose por entender los kanji mientras los demás se acercaban a leer.

-Creo que es "Karasuno".- Dije, a lo que todos me miraron con cara de entendimiento.

-Kuroooo...meee...dijoooo...queeee... eraaaan...muuuuy...bueeeenooos...yyyy... divertidooooos...- Intentó decir Bokuto-san mientras seguía corriendo por el gimnasio.

Todos nos quedamos callados, probablemente, imaginando la concepción que tiene Kuroo-san de divertido y una serie de imágenes de los desastres provocados por los capitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani en el campamento del año pasado salieron a la luz nuevamente.

Realmente no me imaginaba las dimensiones de las calamidades de este año si otras personas se les unían.

-Bien, bien, no sacamos nada con conclusiones apresuradas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir con todo como todos los años y demostrar por qué somos uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura de Tokio.- Dijo Yukie juntando las manos y sonriendo.

-¡Heeeey...heeeeey...heeeeey!- La apoyó Bokuto-san, aún corriendo, y todos sonreímos de acuerdo con ellos.

•••••

Tras algunos días de preparación, ya nos estamos dirigiendo al lugar de entrenamiento de este año. Tuve la pequeña esperanza de que fuera un viaje tranquilo pero eso ya excede los límites de la realidad cuando mi compañero de viaje se trata de cierto búho con problemas de hiperactividad.

-No.

-¡Pero Akaashi! ¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡Además así combinaremos!

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa.

Bokuto-san se volteó para darme la espalda en su asiento con un puchero en sus labios.

Suspiré.

-Bokuto-san...

-Lalala no escucho nada.

Otro suspiro.

-Está bien, me pondré las rodilleras largas.- Dije resignado a su petición de la cumplesemana atrasada.

-¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!- Dijo abrazándome efusivamente.

-Pero lo haré cuando lleguemos al campamento.

-¡Eso es trampa! Técnicamente el deseo era por todo el día de hoy.- Dijo enfurruñado.

-¿No crees que es mejor así, Bokuto?- Dijo Konoha asomándose desde los asientos de atrás.- Así tendrás el resto del día para pedirle cualquier deseo que se te ocurra, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Terminó de decir lo último con un guiño y una sonrisa insinuadora.

Yo me sonrojé levemente y actúe desentendido mientras empezaban a renacer dentro de mí aquellas sensaciones que tuve aquel fin de semana en mi casa.

-Creo que lo entiendo.- Dijo Bokuto-san con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacía mí.

¿Realmente lo entendía?

Tanto yo como Konoha nos miramos confundidos, sin embargo Bokuto-san ya estaba dirigiendo su atención a otra cosa.

-¡Ah, aquí está!- De repente sacó una pequeña bolsita de género de su bolso y nos la tendió a Konoha y a mí.

-T-tengo miedo de preguntar, pero esto de casualidad es...- Dijo Konoha con, probablemente, la misma sospecha que yo.

-Es chocolate, hasta le di formas de búho.- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa señalando las criaturas en agonía que decían ser búhos de chocolate.- Adelante, tomen uno, no se avergüencen.

No, lo de nosotros no era vergüenza, era terror a la muerte en su estado puro.

-Y-Yukie, mira, Bokuto prepa...digo, Bokuto trajo chocolates.- Dijo Konoha llamando la atención de nuestra manager y la de los demás que se acercaron emocionados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en la trampa de Konoha.

-M-me gustaría probarlos p-pero acabo de terminarme mi caja de pocky, q-que mal.- Dijo Sirofuku tartamudeando.

-S-si, además no quiero dejar a otros sin comer.- Dijo Komi rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-No se preocupen por la cantidad, hice tres bolsas llenas.- Dijo el capitán con una inocente sonrisa que jamás pensarías que sus manos podrían preparar tal arma letal.- En realidad le había preparado las otras dos a mis papás pero hoy se fueron más temprano de lo usual.

"Huyeron"

Fue el probable pensamiento de todos.

-Akaashi deberías probarlos, eres su novio después de todo.- Dijo Konoha sonriendo vilmente.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, incluyendo la que irradiaba ilusión en el asiento de al lado.

Tragué saliva y empecé a acercar mi mano lentamente a la bolsa.

Una vez en mi mano, me percaté que hasta las piedras eran más blandas que lo que tenía entre mis dedos.

Por poco y había sobrevivido a los intentos de onigiri de la última vez y estaba seguro que no tendría otro golpe de suerte, así que recurrí a un plan b.

-E-eso me recuerda, creo que le escuché decir a Konoha-san que no había alcanzado a desayunar esta mañana.- Y dirigí mi mirada de venganza hacía Konoha, quien ya estaba llevando a cabo una técnica de huída pero fue sujetado por Shirofuku y Komi.

-Akaashi tiene razón, tienes que alimentarte.- Dijo la primera con una sonrisa oscura.

-Bokuto, ven y tráele uno de los chocolates, de seguro le encantarán.- Dijo Komi mientras lo sujetaba por los brazos y Bokuto-san se acercaba chocolate en mano.

-N-n-no por favor, aún tengo mucho que vivir. Quiero graduarme, casarme, tener hijos y una casa en la pradera.- Dijo Konoha tratando de zafarse pero ya nada podía hacer.

Todos cerramos los ojos en honor a su sacrificio y esperamos llegar a Nekoma antes de que haya otro caído.

Por suerte para nuestra integridad física, llegamos antes de lo planeado y pudimos respirar tranquilos.

La mayoría de los equipos ya se encontraban esperándonos en la entrada de la escuela y, por supuesto, el evento principal fue el gran acto de reencuentro entre el dúo de idiotas.

-¡Kuroo!- Dijo Bokuto-san asomándose por bus.

-¡Bokuto!- Dijo Kuroo-san apartando a los demás del camino simulando las películas.

-¡Bro!

-¡Bro!

-¡Súper Kuroo Bros!

-¡Súper Brokuto!

Y ambos se pusieron a dar vueltas abrazados mientras, tanto nosotros como los de Nekoma, los ignorábamos y empezábamos a instalar nuestras cosas.

-¿Siempre hacen eso?- Me preguntó un chico rubio de lentes en la entrada de la escuela. Por la chaqueta de su uniforme supe que pertenecía a Karasuno.

-No, por lo general van variando según la película que hayan visto el día antes.

-Y-ya veo.- Dijo con un gesto como sopesando lo que tendrá que soportar durante el campamento.

-¡Ah, Akaashi! Hace ya mucho que no te veía, veo que ya conociste a megane-kun.- Llegó Kuroo con su característica sonrisa que estaba seguro que liberaba algo que hacía que las ganas de golpearlo aparecieran.

-Es Tsukishima.- Dijo el de Karasuno con rostro apático. Me agrada.

Sentí como alguien pasó a chocar con mi hombro pero lo alcancé a sujetar.

-Ah, lo siento. Oh, Akaashi, eres tú.- Kenma alternaba su mirada entre su consola y yo.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- Dije saludándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué a él lo saludas así de amable y a mí me miras como si quisieras golpearme?- Me empezó a recriminar Kuroo-san con un dedo acusador.

-Akaashi siempre ha sido muy sincero con sus miradas.- Llegó Bokuto-san apoyando su mano en el hombro del capitán de Nekoma.

-¡¿Insinúas que entonces de verdad quiere golpearme?!

-Kuroo-san, no tiene que preocuparse, yo creo que hay muchas personas en este mundo que quieren golpearlo.- Dijo Tsukishima con una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con sus oscuras intenciones.

-A veces hay que asumir la realidad Kuro.- Añadió Kenma, enfrascándose de nuevo en su juego.

-M-me siento odiado.- Dijo Kuroo poniendo su mano en su pecho con gesto dramático.- Ah, ahora que lo pienso ¿no les falta gente?- Dijo apuntando tanto al de Karasuno como a mí.

-Si te refieres al dúo raro, ellos llegarán más tarde porque reprobaron sus exámenes.- Dijo el rubio bostezando.

Kenma levantó la mirada unos segundos al escuchar eso y luego prosiguió. En ese instante noté la mirada de Kuroo puesta en él.

Sonreí para mí con una leve idea en la mente.

-En cuanto a nosotros, Konoha se empezó a sentir mal de repente así que sigue en el bus y Yukie se quedó para atenderlo.- Dijo Bokuto-san como quien no se da por enterado del poder de su comida.

Kuroo, probablemente, hizo una conjetura de lo que pasó e intercambiamos miradas de pésame por el alma caída.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda!

El repentino grito de Bokuto-san hizo que todos volteáramos a verlo, mientras que él comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo con aires de triunfo.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y me apuntó con su dedo.

-¡Akaashi! ¡Ya sé cuál será el otro deseo!

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Aprovecho que ya es viernes para subir capítulo nuevo ❤️ Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo esta historia ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	21. Deseos

_**Deseos**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabo de decir.- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Se me ha ocurrido el deseo más espectacular e inigualable de todos.

-Me iré antes del lío.- Dijo Kenma escapando de la escena.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo Tsukishima apoyándolo pero ambos fueron detenidos por Kuroo.

-Vamos, vamos, de seguro será divertido el saber con qué estupidez sale ahora.- Dijo el capitán de Nekoma entre risas.

Él se ríe porque no tiene que convivir con todas y cada una de sus estupideces casi las 24 horas del día.

-¿Y eso sería...?- Dije cauteloso tratando de prever con qué idea saldría.

-Pues verás, Akaashi, estuve pensando...- Bien, empezamos mal.- Y me di cuenta que hay algo que siempre quise que hicieras.

-Kuro no.- Dijo Kenma al ver que el capitán de Nekoma ya se preparaba para decir algo, probablemente, con doble sentido.

-Akaashi.- Y, de repente, Bokuto-san me dirigió una mirada completamente seria y profunda.- Quiero escucharte decir, al menos una vez, "Bokuto-senpai".

Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Pero antes de poder responderle, Kuroo ya había llegado hasta Bokuto-san negando con la cabeza.

-Bro, tienes que aprender que en la vida hay momentos que tienes que aprovecharlos en todo su esplendor.- Dijo Kuroo tomando a Bokuto-san por un hombro y extendiendo su mano al cielo.- Lo que quiero decir, es que si Akaashi te dio la oportunidad de cumplir cualquier deseo que tú quieras, deberías cargarlo en tus brazos, llevártelo a los vestuarios y...

-Kenma.- Fue lo único que dije, a lo que el mencionado asintió.

-Lo sé.- Dijo mientras, aún jugando, agarraba a Kuroo por una de sus orejas y se lo llevaba dentro del gimnasio.

-E-espera, Kenma, q-que mi oreja no es elástica.- Dijo el de Nekoma quejándose pero su armador se mantuvo impasible.

-Tsukishima, eres de primero ¿no es así? Te ayudaré a entender mejor la modalidad del campamento.- Dije tomando mis cosas e invitando al de Karasuno a entrar al gimnasio.

-¿Eh? Claro, pero...- El rubio alternaba su mirada entre Bokuto-san y yo.

-¡Akaashi, pero el deseo!- Bokuto-san se afirmaba de mi chaqueta con su típica cara de cachorro herido.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.- Le respondí a Tsukishima mientras me miraba tratar de avanzar con mi "senpai" pegado a mí.

-D-de acuerdo.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a seguirme al comienzo de un campamento que empezaba a competir con el anterior, en términos de nivel de calamidades según el medidor BoKuroo.

•••••

-Creo que de todas las ideas de Bokuto esta es la que más me gusta.- Dijo Kuroo con la mano en su barbilla poniendo especial atención a mis piernas que ahora llevaban las rodilleras largas por pedido de Bokuto-san.

-Konoha-san, has caído bajo como para empezar a contarle los chismes al gato.

-Cuando renaces del infierno ya nada parece tan malo, Akaashi.- Dijo Konoha con un aire de dolor y viendo hacía el horizonte (las galerías en este caso).

-Vamos, Akaashi, no pongas ese rostro amargado.- Dijo Kuroo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.- Estoy seguro que a más del 90% de las personas del gimnasio les gusta como se te ven ese estilo de rodilleras.

-Kuroo-san yo- Pero no me dejó continuar, puesto que ya me estaba arrastrando hacía los otros equipos.

-¡Bien! Y el veredicto de Nekoma es...- Dijo apuntando con los brazos a mis piernas mientras Yaku-san y probablemente el nuevo miembro del que me habló Kuroo (Haiba Lev si no mal recuerdo) nos miraban confundidos.

-Kuroo no puedes andar acosando sexualmente a los miembros de los otros equipos.- Dijo Yaku mirándolo con regaño.

-Pues yo creo que las rodilleras se le ven realmente bien.- Dijo el más alto con una sonrisa inocente que quedó transformada en una de dolor, cortesía de una patada mortal del libero de Nekoma.

-Nos vamos, Lev. Aún tienes que practicar la recepción.- Y se lo llevó arrastrando de la oreja ante los ruegos del otro de que se detuviera. ¿Tal vez sea una costumbre de Nekoma?

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí va otro!- Dijo Kuroo-san arrastrándome hasta sus próximas dos víctimas que resultaron ser del Karasuno.

-Suga, no hagas contacto visual y sigue caminando.- Dijo el capitán de los cuervos tratando de huir junto al platinado mientras el de Nekoma intentaba detenerlo.

Aproveché la oportunidad para liberarme de sus brazos en tanto Kuroo seguía persiguiendo al otro por el gimnasio.

Al parecer, el sonriente vice-capitán del Karasuno también había logrado salvarse de la persecución.

-Hola, no me he presentado formalmente. -Dijo sonriéndome y extendiéndome su mano.- Mi nombre es Sugawara Koushi, un gusto.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Akaashi Keiji, armador del Fukurodani.- Dije devolviéndole el saludo y sujetando su mano.

De repente sentí una vigorosa mirada proveniente de uno de los miembros de Karasuno que acababan de llegar tras sus exámenes recuperativos.

-No te preocupes, Kageyama es buen chico solo es un tanto...intenso cuando se trata de volleyball.- Me dijo el de cabellos grises con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Creo que lo entiendo.- Dije al sentir unos rápidos pasos acercándose a mí y, luego, un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Akaashi, si te las pusiste!- Me dijo Bokuto-san con una gran sonrisa en tanto saltaba emocionado.- ¡Ahora combinaremos!

El de Karasuno me miraba riendo.

-Pues yo no creo que sólo sea intenso con el volleyball.- Fue lo que dijo.

-¡Kenma atrápalo!- Dijo Kuroo aún intentando atrapar al capitán de Karasuno a lo largo del gimnasio.

-No quiero.- Y el aludido siguió practicando con pereza con el resto del equipo.

-¡Usted puede, Daichi-san!- El pequeño pelirrojo de Karasuno se dedicaba a darle ánimos al de su equipo.

La persecución terminó con Kuroo chocando con una de las redes ante la risa de todos.

Una parte de mí, esa que siempre mantenía oculta desde que comenzó mi segundo año, comenzó a brotar de nuevo.

Esa que recordaba que este sería el último campamento con los de tercero.

El último campamento con las estupideces de Kuroo y Bokuto.

El último junto a Bokuto Kotarou.

-Akaashi ¿qué pasa?- El centro de mis pensamientos me miraba preocupado.

-No es nada, Bokuto-san. Solo pensaba que me gusta venir a los campamentos de entrenamiento.- Dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

Él me quedó mirando unos momentos y sonrió.

-Lo mismo conmigo.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Bokuto-san, no grite.- Me dijo Akaashi haciendo un gesto con los dedos sobre sus labios.

Ambos caminábamos por los pasillos del Nekoma camino al tercer gimnasio para un entrenamiento antes de dormir.

-P-p-pero es que realmente no lo puedo creer.- Dije aún confundido por la revelación de mi novio.

-Es solo una sospecha, tampoco es que sea algo seguro.

-Akaashi, tú tienes razón más del 50% de las veces.- Dije evidenciándole lo obvio.- Entonces ¿a Kuroo le gusta Kenma?

-Es lo más probable.

-Pero yo no veo que se comporten como novios.- Dije tratando de evocar algún momento en que haya sospechado de algo entre los dos.

-Asumo que, probablemente, Kuroo no le ha dicho acerca de sus sentimientos.- Dijo Akaashi poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?- Dije confundido, después de todo yo, apenas me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Akaashi, no pude resistir el no decírselo.

No me imagino la cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que debe tener Kuroo para evitar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero siento que no podemos dejar las cosas así, después de todo, aunque no me guste admitirlo...- Dijo lo último con un susurro.- Él nos ayudó bastante cuando tuvimos problemas, tal vez debamos hacer lo mismo.

-Entiendo.- Dije seriamente de acuerdo con él.

-Pero hay que ser cuidadosos y tratar de no ser muy directos.

-Entiendo.- Asentí de nuevo.

-¿Bokuto-san, realmente lo entiende?

-Por supuesto, Akaashi. ¿Por quién me tomas?- Dije, a lo que él abrió la boca para decir algo pero después se arrepintió.

Antes de darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al gimnasio donde se encontraba Kuroo reteniendo al de lentes de Karasuno para que practique con él.

Yo me acerqué a pasos seguros hasta mi bro y dije lo más cuidadoso e indirecto que se me ocurrió.

-Bro ¿por qué no me dijiste que tú también tenías la enfermedad del armador?

Tanto Akaashi como el rubio me miraban confundidos pero Kuroo sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

-N-no sé qué quieres decir.- Dijo el de Nekoma evitando mi mirada.

-Me refiero a que te gusta Kenma.

Y escuché la mano de Akaashi golpear su cara en tanto la mandíbula de Kuroo se desencajaba de su posición.

-¿C-cómo?- Y luego volteó su cara dramáticamente hacía Akaashi.- ¡Ah! ¡Búho traidor!

-¡Ah, Kuroo, no lo llames así!- Dije recriminándole sus acciones.

-Entonces ¡maldito búho de piernas sexys!

-¡Eso es traición!- Dije comenzando a perseguirlo por el gimnasio, en tanto Kuroo huía.

Akaashi se quedó viendo la escena junto a Tsukishima que le preguntaba cómo lo hacía para sobrevivir en el día a día.

-¡Kuroo, mientras antes lo admitas menos problemas habrá!- Dije, ya comenzando a recurrir a lanzarle pelotas de volleyball como en las quemadas.

-¡Lo dice el búho que pensaba que se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad terminal!- Me recriminó tomando algunas pelotas para lanzarme también.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso era un secreto!

-¿Siquiera conoces el significado de "secreto"?- Dijo con burla.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es cruzar la línea!- Dije preparándome para lanzar el último balón de mi repertorio.- ¡Toma el súper lanzamiento del búho dragón de acero!

-¡Bien! ¡Pues tú recibirás mi súper tiro del gato volador!- Dijo Kuroo también preparando su último balón.

Y antes que nos diéramos cuenta, los balones ya se dirigían con toda su potencia...hacía los rostros de los dos callados espectadores.

-¡Akaashi!

-¡Tsukki!

* * *

 **¡Nuevo cap! ❤️ Hola, hola :D espero les haya gustado y les agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo leer y dejar sus comentarios ❤️ Ellos siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	22. Presente

_**Presente**_

* * *

 **Narrador Kuroo**

-Kuroo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? La hora de entrenamiento ya debió haber acabado. -Me dijo el capitán de Karasuno desde la puerta del lugar donde su equipo se quedaba.

-Sawamura, sé que será duro de escuchar pero, por favor, te pido que seas fuerte.- Dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza, a lo que varios del equipo llegaban a la entrada también.

-¿Qué pasa, Daichi?- Le preguntó el de cabellos platinados.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que será algo estúpido.- Dijo con un suspiro.

-Yo...yo...¡lo siento tanto!- Dije mostrándole los lentes rotos.- Yo...no pude salvarlo pero...su alma quedará siempre con nosotros.- Dije apretando los puños.

-¡Tsukki!- Gritó el de pecas sujetando los lentes.

-Tsukishima...nunca te olvidaremos.- Dijo Chibi-chan apretando las manos y cerrando los ojos, también.

-Podrían dejar de actuar como si estuviera muerto.- Dijo Megane-kun llegando desde la enfermería.

-Ah ¿ya estás mejor?- Dije sonriéndole.

-Kuroo-san no debería sonreírle así a una persona que por poco mata de verdad.- Dijo con una mirada de resentimiento y suspirando.- Supuse que haría algo como esto cuando se escapó de la enfermería con mis lentes rotos.

-Oh vamos, los accidentes pasan. Si lograste esquivar parte del balón es que tus reflejos están mejorando. Good job.- Dije levantando mi pulgar.

-¿Tsukki, de verdad estás bien?- Dijo el de pecas acercándose al rubio que me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Yamaguchi, estoy bien. Sólo tengo unas extrañas ganas de ahorcar a alguien.- Dijo y por reflejo me sujeté el cuello.

-Yo creo que eso es bastante normal en ti.- Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo riéndose.

Tsukishima levantó el brazo y el otro se alejó para esconderse detrás del armador de primero.

-Bueno, me alegro que Tsukishima esté vivo.- Dijo el capitán de los cuervos con otro suspiro.

-Muy bien, ahora que el escándalo pasó, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.- Dijo el de cabellos plomizos moviendo los brazos para que los demás se volvieran a acostar.

Yo también me iba a dirigir rumbo a el lugar de alojo de Nekoma, pero Tsukishima me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsukki? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- Dije con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que él me miró con ¿asco? Sentí una punzada a mi orgullo.

-Kuroo-san, solo quería decirle que, a pesar de su intento de asesinato...- Le sonreí de forma inocente.- Quiero que sepa que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Bokuto-san.

-¿Eh?- Dije sonrojándome levemente ante lo que insinuaba.

-No es de mi asunto pero...hay cosas de las que es mejor no arrepentirse.- Y tras eso, cerró la puerta.

Yo me quedé unos momentos afuera meditando todo lo sucedido hoy.

Akaashi, Tsukishima y, hasta el mismísimo Bokuto-dios-de-la-distracción, habían concordado en lo mismo.

¿Tal vez debería...?

-Kuro ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Y la razón de todas las vueltas de mi mente había llegado desde el pasillo y me miraba confundido.

-¿Kenma y tú consola?- Le pregunté, después de todo, era algo lógico asociar a mi armador con sus fieles videojuegos.

Él pareció darse cuenta en ese instante que no la tenía en sus manos y, luego, frunció el ceño.

-Es tu culpa, Kuro. No te desaparezcas de repente.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado.

Y, tal como siempre pasaba, mi mente solo lo tenía a él.

A aquel que supuestamente tenía que olvidar por el bien de nuestra eterna amistad.

A aquel que, de vez en cuando, presentía que sentía algo por cierto pelirrojo.

A aquel que no importaba cuánto pasara, seguía amándolo igual que cuando éramos niños.

Vi su pequeña espalda alejarse y consideré, por primera vez en mi vida, el tomar en serio el consejo de Bokuto.

¿Siquiera "consejo" y "Bokuto" podían estar juntos en una oración?

Realmente no lo sé, pero hay cosas de las que es mejor no arrepentirse ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

-¡Ayudaaa! ¡Ambulancia! ¡Médico! ¡3312! ¡Tenemos un 3312!

-Bokuto-san, cálmese por favor, solo me está sangrando la nariz.

Pero yo sabía que de nada servía, después de todo sólo bastó que viera una gota de sangre para que me cargara en brazos y me llevara alrededor de todo Nekoma buscando un médico.

-¿Bokuto, qué pasa con este escándalo?- Dijo Yukie bostezando mientras abría la puerta que daba a la habitación de las managers.

-¡Yukie! ¡Aka-gol-ba-acci-cul-maldito Kuroo!- Dijo Bokuto-san tratando de expresarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shirofuku me miró buscando una traducción.

-Asumo que quiso decir algo como: "Akaashi fue golpeado por un balón en un accidente por culpa del maldito Kuroo"- Dije, aún con un pañuelo en la nariz, en tanto Bokuto-san asentía con energía apoyando mi traducción.

-Ya veo.- Dijo nuestra manager suspirando.- Si mal no recuerdo, dejé nuestro botiquín de emergencias en el vestua-

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Bokuto-san ya corría a toda marcha en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Podría sonar egoísta, pero el verlo así de preocupado por tan poco, además de que fuera capaz de mantenerme en sus brazos todo este tiempo, me hacía pensar que quizás ser golpeado por su súper tiro del búho dragón de acero...no fuera tan malo después de todo.

¿Eso me vuelve un masoquista?

•••••

Una vez en los vestuarios, Bokuto-san se dedicó a curar torpemente las rasmilladuras en mi cara.

Era divertido de cierta forma el ver como dejaba asomar su lengua levemente en un claro intento de concentración.

-Es cómo aquella vez.- De repente me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan centrado en ver su rostro que me costó un poco saber de qué estaba hablando, hasta que los recuerdos de mi primer nacional empezaron a volver.

-Aunque en esa oportunidad fue al revés.- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y poniendo su mano tras su nuca.- Me alegra.

-¿Le alegra haberme golpeado con un balón?- Dije, a pesar de que sabía que no era así.

-Dioses, no.- Dijo moviendo sus manos exageradamente como siempre hace.- Me refería a que me alegra que ahora yo también pueda cuidar de ti.

Siempre hace lo mismo.

Cuando menos lo espero siempre me da esa hermosa sonrisa que logra calmar todos mis pensamientos.

Sólo que esta vez no era así...

¿Cuánto más?

¿Cuánto tiempo más me queda a su lado?

Soy consciente de que cuando él me dijo que me amaría por siempre estaba siendo sincero, hablamos de Bokuto-san después de todo.

Pero...

 _"Te daré seis meses para que te retractes de tu decisión"_

-Un año ya ¿eh? El tiempo pasa volando...- Dijo con semblante melancólico.

Detente.

-Ni siquiera me daré cuenta cuando ya tenga que graduarme...

Por favor, detente.

-Pero estoy seguro de que serás uno de los mejores capitanes que podría tener el Fukurodani.

No quiero.

Sin ti, yo no...

-¿Akaashi?- Me miraba realmente preocupado.

Al acercarme la mano a la cara para comprobar si seguía sangrando me topé con algo completamente distinto.

-¿Akaashi, por qué estás llorando?

No había notado el punto en que mis pensamientos habían tomado el control de mi cuerpo, pero eso ya no importaba.

Ya no quería pensar en el futuro que me quería apartar de su lado.

Sólo quería pensar en el presente en que lo tengo junto a mí.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-¿Akaashi?- Le pregunté tímidamente y tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

¿Habré sido muy poco delicado al curarle sus heridas?

Tal vez el golpe del balón le siga doliendo...es el súper tiro del búho dragón de acero, después de todo.

-Bokuto-san...- Dijo levantando levemente la mirada con sus ojos aún brillando por las lágrimas.

Y me besó.

No puedo explicarlo con claridad pero sentí como me transmitió todas sus emociones con ese beso.

Tristeza, nostalgia y miedo.

Miedo como el que yo sentía cada noche al saber que el tiempo podría apartarlo de mi lado.

Le devolví el beso atrayéndolo cada vez más hacía mí. Los únicos momentos en que nos separábamos era únicamente por falta de aire.

Quería tenerlo cerca, cada vez más cerca, sentir su piel en la palma de mis manos y su sabor en mis labios.

Quería que el mundo y el tiempo supieran que Akaashi Keiji me pertenecía y no importaba nada de lo que pusieran en mi camino porque no dejaría que lo apartasen de mí.

-Bokuto-san, estamos en los vestuarios de un campamento de entrenamiento.- Me dijo susurrando en mi oído, sin que ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta cuando lo había apoyado sobre una de las bancas.

Yo estaba encima de él y continué besándole el cuello.

-Si quieres me detengo.- Dije aunque sabía que me costaría un 120% de mi fuerza de voluntad el cumplirlo.

Para mi sorpresa él sonrió.

Comparado con sus lágrimas, sus sonrisas eran mucho más brillantes y hermosas.

Si fuera por mí tendría mi propio álbum de todas las veces que lo he visto sonreír para observarlo diariamente.

-Yo tampoco quiero detenerme.- Dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios para luego abrazarme.- Mi amado, Bokuto-senpai.

Oh, dios.

Si alguna vez tuve algo llamado autocontrol, definitivamente se rompió al escucharlo decir eso.

-Akaashi, yo...

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse nos sobresaltó.

-¡Bro! ¡A qué no adivinas...- Kuroo nos quedó observando unos momentos y luego comenzó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-Bokuto-san...

-Lo sé.- Dije levantándome y yendo con todas mis energías reprimidas a perseguir a Kuroo.

•••••

-¡E-espera, cómo iba yo a saber que tomarías en serio mis consejos!- Dijo el capitán de Nekoma retorciéndose en la malla de volleyball en que Akaashi y yo lo habíamos atrapado.

-Kuroo, hay algo llamado tiempo y lugar adecuado ¿sabes?- Dije seriamente.

-¡No me digas seriamente algo como eso! ¡Yo no soy el que estuvo a punto de tener sexo en los vestuarios de un campamento de entrenamiento!

-Akaashi, la pluma.- Dije extendiendo mi mano y recibiendo de mi novio mi pedido.

-E-espera, Bokuto, p-piedad.- Dijo cada vez más nervioso a medida que iba acercando la pluma a su cuello.- ¡E-es cierto! ¡Yo venía a contarles algo! ¡Por eso le pregunté a su manager donde estaban!

-Esa excusa no servirá hoy, Kuroo.- Dije ya comenzando con la sesión de tortura con cosquillas.

-Jajajajajjaa n-no, e-espera ajajajaja e-es verdad.- Dijo a duras penas entre la risa.

-Bokuto-san, tal vez debería dejarlo hablar.- Dijo mi búho ya mirándolo con compasión.

-Bien, esta vez has sido salvado por Akaashi.- Dije guardando la pluma al estilo de sable láser.- Entonces ¿qué es lo que nos querías decir?

Kuroo se recompuso de la tortura y nos miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-Kenma aceptó salir en una cita conmigo.

Tanto Akaashi como yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Una cita, cita o una cita?- Dije tomando mi barbilla pensativo.

-Una cita, cita.- Dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa infantil.

-Espera ¿cuál era la cita, cita y cuál la cita?- Dije confundido.

-Pues la cita es la cita y la otra es la cita de las citas.- Dijo Kuroo seriamente.

Akaashi sólo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, eso no importa.- Dije ya demasiado enredado.- Realmente me alegro por ti, bro.

Él me sonrió y, probablemente, ambos llegamos al acuerdo mental de que, a pesar de todo, el tener la enfermedad del armador era de las mejores cosas que nos había pasado...aún cuando el tiempo juegue en nuestra contra.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo cap! (Aparta su montaña de libros) XD como siempre aprovecho que es fin de semana para que puedan disfrutar de la actualización ❤️**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco sus lindos reviews y lecturitas ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap! ❤️**


	23. Por siempre

_**Por siempre**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Nos habíamos reunido en la entrada del gimnasio a modo de descanso, en tanto Kuroo se dedicaba a contarnos a Bokuto-san y a mí cómo fue que logró una cita con Kenma.

-No creo que eso cuente como una cita, es más bien un soborno.- Le dije, a lo que él mantuvo impasible su sonrisa orgullosa.

-Que le haya ofrecido comprarle un videojuego y muchos trozos de pie de manzana no quiere decir que sea un soborno.- Dijo mirándome con cara de que era algo obvio.

-Akaashi, no es justo, yo igual quiero una cita.- Agregó Bokuto-san haciendo gestos de tristeza.

-Nosotros ya hemos tenido citas, Bokuto-san.

-¡Las citas de estudio no cuentan!- Me dijo lagrimeando.

-¡Ah, Kenma! ¡No te escapes del entrenamiento!- Dijo Kuroo de repente corriendo para evitar que el armador de Nekoma se escape del gimnasio.

-No estaba escapando, solo me iba a jugar unos momentos.- Le dijo con pereza.

-¡Es lo mismo que escaparse del entrenamiento!- Le recriminó Kuroo.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es.

-Que no.

-Que si.

Mientras Kuroo le hacía una larga lista del porqué tenía que entrenar apropiadamente y no saltarse los entrenamientos, me pareció ver por unos segundos una leve sonrisa en los labios de Kenma.

Tal vez si era una cita, después de todo.

-D-disculpa...- Una tímida voz me sacó a mi de mis reflexiones y a Bokuto-san de sus miles de ideas de citas.

-¡Ah! Tú eres el pequeño de Karasuno, el de los remates ¡gwoa!- Dijo mi capitán haciendo énfasis en lo último.

El rostro del pelinaranja se iluminó por completo.

-¿H-ha visto mis remates?- Dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción.- Y-yo creo que sus remates son los increíbles, Bokuto-san. Son como ¡gyun! O ¡gwam!

-¡Oh! ¿Realmente crees que son como gyun?- Dijo Bokuto-san llenándose de energía y sonriendo con orgullo.- Si tanto te gustan puedo enseñarte algunos súper trucos secretos.

-Bokuto-san, si los dice ya no serían secretos.

-¡Akaashi, apóyame por una vez!

-¡Wow! ¿Realmente me va a enseñar sus súper trucos? ¡Deben ser geniales!- Dijo el de Karasuno con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Con mis súper trucos el balón rebotará hasta el espacio!

-¡Whoa! ¡Suena genial!

Yo suspiré mientras veía como el pequeño alimentaba aún más el ego de Bokuto-san quien sonreía con orgullo mal disimulado.

-¡Akaashi! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Deberíamos adoptarlo!- Dijo cargando al pelinaranja y mostrándomelo.

-Bokuto-san, no puede andar secuestrando personas por ahí.- Dije suspirando.- Además, él ya está en un equipo ¿no es así, Hinata?

Él me miró con unos grandes ojos que debo admitir que se me hicieron adorables.

-¡A-Akaashi-san sabe mi nombre! Kageyama morirá de envidia cuando le diga.

Y cómo llamado por su nombre, el armador de Karasuno llegó corriendo hasta nosotros.

-¡Hinata idiota! Sugawara-san te estaba buscando porque no dejaste tus frazadas ordenadas por la mañana.- Dijo aplastando su cabeza con la mano ante las réplicas del otro.

-P-pero es que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de practicar con Bokuto-san.- Dijo con un puchero, a lo que el otro pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-A-Akaashi-san, e-es un honor, y-yo soy-

-Kageyama ¿no es así?- Dije recordando la conversación con Sugawara-san el día de ayer.

Él me miró con los ojos brillantes y luego agachó su cabeza.

-S-si no le molesta, m-me gustaría pedirle consejo sobre algunas jugadas.

-¡Ah, Kageyama! ¿Y las frazadas?- Dijo replicando el pequeño mientras el azabache lo agarraba de las mejillas.

-Será un honor.- Le dije.- Hinata también puede practicar unos momentos con Bokuto-san, yo puedo hablar con Sugawara-san después.

Y ambos se miraron emocionados.

Bokuto-san pasó un brazo por mi hombro con alegría.

-Akaashi es el mejor ¿no creen?- Dijo mirándome con orgullo, lo que me hizo sonrojar levemente.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijeron los de primero a la vez.

Mientras practicábamos con los dos de Karasuno un pequeño pensamiento cruzó mi mente, no es que fueran mucho más jóvenes que nosotros pero Kageyama y Hinata me recordaban a dos pequeños niños que se la pasaban peleando.

Curiosamente Bokuto-san todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo siempre se ha llevado muy bien con las personas menores a él.

Recuerdo una ocasión en que habíamos salido juntos a comprar esas rodilleras que tanto le gustan y en el camino nos encontramos a un niño perdido.

Él hizo que dejara de llorar con múltiples gestos y su extravagante repertorio de chistes, luego lo cargó en sus hombros y le compró tantos dulces y juguetes que el niño parecía hasta haber olvidado la razón de su llanto de no ser porque encontramos a sus padres en el camino.

"¡ _Cuando nos casemos, te prometo que tendremos una hermosa familia! ¡Una donde pasemos muchos momentos divertidos juntos!"_

No quiero que pase el tiempo porque no quiero ver cómo lo apartan de mi lado.

Si quiero pensar en el futuro, quiero que sea como él siempre hace que lo imagine.

Uno donde hagamos invitaciones de búhos para nuestra boda, donde tal vez podamos adoptar hijos, donde lo despida con un beso cada vez que vaya a trabajar...

Uno donde lo vea sonreír todos los días.

-¿Akaashi?- No había notado que me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que su rostro estuvo enfrente de mí.

-Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Estaba pensando algunas cosas.- Le dije algo avergonzado.

-Pues debían ser cosas muy bonitas.- Me dijo riendo mientras lo veía sin entender.- Después de todo, estabas sonriendo.

Poco a poco me percaté de la sonrisa que había estado adornando mi cara los últimos minutos, sin embargo, no la quité.

-Si...eran cosas muy bonitas.- Le dije sonriendo a lo que él se sonrojó completamente.

-¡B-Bokuto-san!- Dijo Hinata acercándose a mi capitán que se presionaba el pecho dramáticamente.

Luego, por supuesto, llegó Kuroo a incentivar el dramatismo sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-¡Bro! ¡Bro! ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¡Akaashi, eso es un arma de destrucción masiva! ¿En qué pensabas?- Dijo fingiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo me dediqué a rodar los ojos al igual que casi todos los del gimnasio pero, en el fondo, estaba disfrutándolo mucho.

El último campamento junto a los de tercero, terminó siendo un revoltijo de persecuciones por el gimnasio, pelotazos en el cara y un encuentro inolvidable en los vestuarios.

Pero cuando se trata de Bokuto Kotarou todo eso se queda corto.

¿Cuándo llegué a quererlo tanto?

¿Valía la pena siquiera hacerme esa pregunta?

Y es que yo ya lo había visto venir.

Desde el momento en que lo vi sonreír por primera vez, supe de inmediato que esa persona había entrado en mi corazón y que no se movería de ahí jamás.

 _"Que el tiempo se detenga"_

Me decía mientras lo veía dormir plácidamente en el bus de vuelta a la academia.

" _Que se quede por siempre así"_

Mientras lo veía atiborrarse de comida durante el horario de almuerzo ante la risa de todos los del equipo.

" _Déjame darte un pase más"_

Cuando lo vi saltar a recibir la última armada que le haría en un partido.

" _No llores"_

Cuando me quedé fuera de la puerta de los vestuarios mientras escuchaba su llanto en el interior por nuestra derrota.

" _Que la vida no nos cambie"_

Cuando Kuroo nos invitó a celebrar su primera cita doble con Kenma como su novio.

 _"No te apartes de mi lado"_

Mientras me contaba que se iría a estudiar a una universidad fuera de la ciudad.

" _Te amo"_

Mientras dejaba que me hiciera completamente suyo en aquella lluviosa noche que jamás olvidaría.

Y el día que lo vi recibir aquel diploma de las manos de su profesor, con su uniforme extrañamente impecable, ante las lágrimas de emoción de sus padres...

Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza ya no eran palabras, eran miles de recuerdos que habíamos formado desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez.

Después de la ceremonia, él me tomó de la mano y me hizo recorrer todos los lugares en los que estuvimos alguna vez.

Eran tantos, tantos momentos.

Desde la azotea donde almorzábamos a diario hasta la escalera donde me declaró su amor vestido de Darth Vader.

Las paredes blancas de la enfermería que me hicieron asumir mis sentimientos por primera vez.

El patio de la escuela donde tuve el ingenuo pensamiento que podía vivir sin él.

La biblioteca que fue testigo de nuestras múltiples citas de estudio.

Y, por último, nuestro amado gimnasio, donde lo conocí, donde me enamoré y donde me despido junto a él en su último día en la academia.

Al principio eran solo risas y sonrisas, ni él ni yo nos dimos cuenta cuando se empezaron a transformar en lágrimas y besos desesperados.

Ese día todo el trayecto hasta mi casa lo hicimos tomados de la mano, como tratando en un vano intento de no separarnos.

Y cuando vi su espalda marcharse por el camino por el que siempre pasaba tras irme a dejar a mi casa...

 _"Por siempre"_

Fue lo único que pensé mientras me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas al pequeño llavero de búhos que tenía en mis manos y escuchaba el auto de mis padres llegar.

Los seis meses se habían cumplido con la partida de mi amado búho hiperactivo.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado el cap ❤️ Además temo informarles que ha partir de este capítulo comienza la recta final de este fanfic ❤️ No es que el otro capítulo sea el último sino que ya quedan poquitos.**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, con sus lecturitas y reviews ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	24. Te prometo

_**Te prometo...**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Llevo aproximadamente dos semanas tratando de sobrevivir por mi cuenta en un pequeño apartamento ubicado en las cercanías de mi universidad. Es un barrio tranquilo y que no me presenta mayores complicaciones, después de todo, la mayoría de mis vecinos son personas mayores muy amables que (después de casi quemar el lugar por quinta vez) me llevan algo de comida y galletas a diario.

Iba caminando alegremente en el camino de vuelta mientras pensaba en la llamada que le llegaría a hacer a mi novio y que se me había echo costumbre hacer todas las tardes después de las clases.

Hablábamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia como los recorridos que hacía su gato malévolo todas las mañanas o qué clase de invento había creado para el almuerzo.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Con solo escuchar su voz sentía que toda la soledad y tristeza que a veces me carcomía el corazón se iba apagando poco a poco.

 _"Te extraño"_

Era lo que pensaba cada vez que cortaba la llamada y empezaba otra cuenta regresiva hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Sin embargo, mis ánimos de la llamada de ese día quedaron amortiguados por la presencia de aquella persona en la puerta de mi actual hogar.

-¿Akaashi-san?- Dije tímidamente y tratando de entender el porqué mi futuro señor suegro se encontraba esperando mi llegada.

Él me observó con seriedad y ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Dónde están mis modales?

-A-Akaashi-san, adelante por favor.- Dije abriéndole la puerta de mi apartamento con una gran sonrisa y, de paso, tratando de apartar toda la ropa y cosas desparramadas por el suelo.

Él se acomodó en la silla del comedor y yo le ofrecí lo poco que tenía en mi refrigerador: una lámina de queso, una caja de jugo y un tazón de cereales.

-Yo de usted mejor no como el cereal, está un poco añejo.- Le dije sentándome en la silla enfrente de él y rascándome la nuca nervioso.

El Sr. Akaashi simplemente se aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata y suspiró con cansancio. Abrió un bolsillo del maletín que tenía y sacó un sobre que puso sobre la mesa.

Yo lo miré confundido mientras él me hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que lo abriera.

Lo tomé temeroso entre mis dedos y cuando comencé a leer su contenido sentí como empezaba a sudar frío.

-Seré directo contigo.- Me dijo el hombre de ojos tan parecidos a la persona que amo pero que guardaban un brillo completamente diferente.- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo. No sé que clase de motivos tengas para estar con él, pero ya fue suficiente de juegos inmaduros. Keiji tiene un gran futuro por delante que yo mismo me encargué de forjar y no puedo permitir que un amorío estúpido lo tire todo a la basura.

Yo apreté los labios tratando de contener las palabras que amenazaban con salir mientras sujetaba con fuerza el sobre con dinero y papeles de traslado.

-Yo...

-Déjame terminar.- Me dijo con severidad.- Tengo entendido que juegas voleibol y que incluso tienes buena reputación en ello, así que te ofrezco esto: una beca deportiva en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos. Yo mismo me encargaré de financiar todos tus gastos allí, por lo que podrías vivir sin ninguna clase de complicación y todos felices ¿no te parece?

¿De qué está hablando esta persona?

¿Realmente piensa que abandonaría a la persona que más amo en este mundo por una beca deportiva?

¿De verdad lo hace pensando en su hijo?

Yo intenté reprimir toda la ira que estaba empezando a surgir en mí y me levanté del asiento.

-Akaashi-san, realmente lo siento, pero le voy a tener que pedir que se vaya.- Le dije tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible, con un tono serio y mirándolo a los ojos.- Me puede ofrecer todo el dinero y el éxito que quiera, incluso puede ofrecerme el mundo entero, pero nada de eso se compara al amor que siento por su hijo.

Él me quedó mirando unos momentos con escepticismo y, luego, volvió a suspirar.

-Tanto tú como Keiji son igual de tercos. Tendrá que ser de la mala manera entonces.- Dijo sacando otro sobre de su maletín y abriéndolo él mismo esta vez.- Bokuto Kazuhiro, actualmente trabaja como doctor en el hospital central junto a su esposa Bokuto Nozomi.

Me miró de reojo mientras yo trataba de comprender el motivo del que empezara a nombrar a mis padres tan de repente.

Él pareció notar mi confusión, sin embargo, continuó leyendo.

-Kuroo Tetsurou, hace algunos meses empezó a estudiar bioquímica en una de las universidades de la región. Kozume Kenma, se encuentra cursando el tercer año en la preparatoria de Nekoma. Konoha Akinori, Shirofuku Yukie, Komi Haruki, Washio Tatsuki, Sarukui Yamato, Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei...¿quieres que continúe?

-N-no entiendo- Le dije bajando la mirada y temiendo lo que esté por decir.

-Es bastante simple, Bokuto Kotarou, o desapareces completamente de la vida de Keiji o yo, personalmente, me encargaré de destruir la vida de todas las personas que conoces.

Su tono autoritario hizo que me tambaleé levemente.

¿Podía una persona tener tanto poder?

Lo poco que sabía de los padres de Akaashi es que se dedicaban a los negocios y que tenían gran influencia en Japón y el extranjero (cortesía de los cotorreos de Konoha y Komi) pero ¿sería capaz?.

Las personas que nombró, también son grandes amigos de Akaashi y ¿aún así habla como si nada de destruirles la vida?

-Y-yo...- Me fallaba la voz, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía palabras para responder.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer con el falso título que es por el bien de su hijo y, también, una profunda tristeza al imaginarme la clase de vida que tuvo que llevar Akaashi con él como padre.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle.

Insultos, súplicas, protestas.

Aún así, lo único que tenía en mi mente era la sonrisa de Akaashi y todas las promesas que le había hecho tanto a él como a mi mismo.

-Pero yo lo amo.- Fue todo lo que salió de mis temblorosos labios.

Él mantuvo su rostro impasible y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dejando los sobres encima de la mesa. Luego se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Este será el último día.- Dijo, ya instalado en la entrada.- Si mañana me entero que sigues en contacto con él, me encargaré de que tus padres pierdan su empleo y reputación, más adelante también haré que expulsen a tus amigos de la universidad y la escuela. Al contrario, si me haces caso, la beca deportiva continuará vigente y podrás marcharte cuando quieras. Tú decides.

El eco de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó por todo el apartamento.

Mis piernas flaquearon, por lo que tuve que volver a sentarme. De repente, comenzó a vibrar el celular haciendo que la habitación se llene de ruido nuevamente.

Yo sabía perfectamente quién era.

Después de todo, ya era la hora acordada para nuestra llamada de todos los días y le había puesto un tono especial para cuando sea él quien me llame.

Con lentitud acerqué el celular y me quedé viendo el remitente unos segundos. La primera llamada se perdió, pero no tardó en comenzar otra en su lugar.

De seguro estaba preocupado, a fin de cuentas, yo siempre contesto de inmediato cuando se trata de él.

Lentamente acerqué el celular a mi oreja.

[¿Bokuto-san?]- Solo escuchar su melodiosa voz hizo que las lágrimas se empezaran a acumular en mis ojos, pero, aún así, intenté sonar igual que siempre.

-H-hola, Akaashi ¿q-qué tal estuvo tu día?

[¿Bokuto-san, le sucede algo?]- Bien, supongo que mi objetivo no se cumplió del todo o mi novio me conoce demasiado bien.

Yo bajé la vista a los sobres que estaban encima de la mesa y luego al pequeño dibujo enmarcado que había hecho Akaashi en mi intento de declarármele al estilo Titanic.

-Akaa...Keiji.- Dije sopesando mis palabras, lo que hizo que hubiera silencio del otro lado.

[¿Qué pasa, Kotarou?]- Me respondió mi astuto búho que, con su maravillosa percepción, estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta que estaba pasándome algo.

Yo sonreí con melancolía, tratando en vano de volver a unos meses antes.

De haber aprovechado mi tiempo junto a él todavía más.

Que ingenuo de mi parte fue pensar que podía ganarle al paso del tiempo y a las circunstancias de la vida.

 _"Este será el último día"_

 _-_ Keiji, tengamos una cita.

•••••

Me fui todo el viaje camino a la ciudad mirando por el vidrio el paisaje pasar, pensando en lo rápido del tiempo y lo que acarrea consigo.

Una vez llegué, me fui directo al lugar de encuentro que habíamos concertado. A pesar de que se había vestido casual, para mí no había nada más hermoso que verlo con aquella chaqueta oscura y una bufanda que hacía contraste con el electrizante color de sus ojos.

Al verme, sentí como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba y corrí a su encuentro como siempre lo hacía en los días en la academia. Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados hasta que decidimos empezar con nuestra, técnicamente, primera cita oficial no de estudio.

Y la última también.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a todos los lugares que había querido visitar junto a él. Pasamos un rato en el parque de atracciones, luego fuimos a comer pasteles a un café, caminamos por la plaza y compramos helado.

Quería llevarlo a la playa, al cine, a comprar rodilleras, a comer búhos de chocolate, a bailar, a cantar a algún karaoke. Eran tantos lugares que aún quería visitar junto a él, pero el tiempo siempre volvía a pisarme los talones.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, le pedí que me acompañara al parque. Él me miró extrañado pero me siguió sin rechistar.

 _"Te prometo que, cuando nos casemos, te daré una hermosa familia. Una donde pasemos muchos momentos divertidos juntos."_

Cuando llegamos el parque estaba vacío, por lo que nos sentamos en una de las tantas bancas libres que habían.

Sentía el ritmo de mi corazón aumentar y mi respiración volverse irregular.

 _"Te prometo que, mientras dependa de mí, jamás permitiré que tus lágrimas salgan de nuevo."_

Sentí sus manos posarse en las mías y sus ojos mirarme con la profundidad que siempre los caracterizaba.

Yo sujeté sus manos con fuerza tratando de grabar su tacto en mi piel. Tratando de que los sinceros ojos que tanto me enamoraron no desaparezcan jamás de mi mente.

 _"Te prometo por todos los dioses que te pusieron en mi camino...que te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo."_

Vi de reojo en su bolsillo el destello del llavero que le había regalado y mi corazón se apretó.

Respiré profundo y empecé a decir las palabras que me estaban rompiendo por dentro.

-Akaashi...yo...quiero terminar contigo.

 _"Te prometo que te seguiré amando por siempre."_

* * *

 **¡Nuevo cap! Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado ❤️**

 **Le envío saluditos y ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D**


	25. Irracional

_**Irracional**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Hay cosas de las que uno no se da cuenta que posee hasta que las pierde.

Sabía que Bokuto Kotarou era el completo dueño de mi corazón, pero no sabía cuánto control tenía sobre mí hasta que se marchó. Hasta que escuché sus palabras y me di cuenta que una vida sin él, ni siquiera puede llamarse vida...es soledad. Soledad y una oscuridad tan negra que me cuesta vislumbrar el resto de cosas a mi alrededor.

No fui capaz de detenerlo.

Había tantas palabras que decir, tantos sentimientos que transmitir y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue ver como se alejaba de mi lado junto a todas las risas, las promesas y la alegría que vivimos juntos.

Tal vez fue porque en una parte de mi corazón esperaba que todo fuera una mentira, que aquellas palabras nunca fueron dichas en realidad.

Empecé a ser consciente de que era verdad cuando dejó de mandarme mensajes como siempre hacía.

Cuando dejó de contestar mis llamadas.

Cuando ya no me iba a ver de sorpresa tras los entrenamientos de la academia.

De los labios de su madre me enteré que seguía estudiando y viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre. No tuve el valor para decirle que cuando fui hasta donde se hospedaba me dijeron que se había mudado.

Les pregunté a los ex de tercero de Fukurodani, sin embargo, ellos tampoco estaban al tanto de su paradero. Kuroo y Kenma fueron los primeros en enterarse de nuestra separación y desde aquel día ambos se encargaban de ir a verme o invitarme a salir de vez en cuando.

Debía lucir verdaderamente mal si hacía que tuvieran que recurrir a eso.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, la rutina era la misma de siempre y mis alrededores seguían transcurriendo como si nada.

Pero ya nada era igual para mí.

Los remordimientos de las palabras que debí decir o el hecho de que no lo haya detenido me atormentaban por las noches que pasaba en solitario tratando de dormir abrazando el pequeño llavero en mis manos.

Era como si de la noche a la mañana, Bokuto Kotarou hubiera desaparecido completamente de mi vida.

-Akaashi, ya fue suficiente- Escuché una voz conocida entre el murmuro de la lluvia que caía sobre mí.

-No sé de qué habla, Kuroo-san.- Dije aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Sentí que la lluvia frenaba, encontrándome con un paraguas cubriendo el melancólico cielo gris.

-Lo sabes...no puedes seguir haciéndote daño de esta forma...todos los días haces lo mismo, ya han pasado más de tres meses y siempre terminas sentándote en la banca del parque a esperarlo...Akaashi, él no volverá.

¿No volverá?

Su risa, sus ojos, su voz.

Sus berrinches, sus quejas.

Sus chistes, sus canciones.

Su amabilidad, su calidez...¿ya no volverán?

Sentí mis mejillas humedecerse a pesar del paraguas que me cubría y luego los brazos del pelinegro dándome uno de los tantos abrazos de apoyo que me la había pasado recibiendo de Kenma y él desde aquel día.

-Lo siento.- Le escuché decir a Kuroo pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

-Es mi culpa...t-tal vez debí ser más cariñoso, darle más tiempo, llamarlo más seguido...

-Akaashi...lo mejor será que vayas a casa.

-No lo entiendes, Kuroo-san...ese lugar ya no es mi casa...ninguno lo es...mi casa es cualquier lugar donde él esté.

 _Y ese lugar ya no existe._

Sentí a Kuroo suspirar junto a una mueca que no supe interpretar en tanto se enderezaba y se restregaba el cabello como tratando de decidirse por algo.

-Realmente, ustedes dos me la ponen verdaderamente difícil ¿saben?- Dijo ante mi mirada confundida y luego lanzó algo hacía mis manos.

Eran unas llaves junto a un vistoso llavero de gatos formando un corazón con su cola.

-Kuroo-san...me halaga pero Kenma me mataría, además de que no es mi tipo...- Dije tratando de no sonar muy rudo.

-¿Ah? Ay dios Akaashi, si te llegara a poner un dedo encima Kenma me ahorcaría con el cargador de su consola y Bokuto...mejor no quiero pensarlo.- Dijo fingiendo escalofríos mientras yo trataba de vislumbrar a lo que iba.- Sólo te digo que tal vez podrías pasarte por ahí, hace algunos meses que tengo una mascota muy ruidosa y molesta de la que probablemente puedas hacerte cargo.

Por unos segundos sentí encenderse una chispa que creía apagada en mi corazón.

Claro ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido que podía estar con Kuroo?

Pero...¿estaría bien que fuera?

Se supone que habíamos terminado.

Que ya no me amaba ¿verdad?

-Akaashi- Dijo Kuroo mirándome de la misma manera a cuando nos sentamos a conversar en el café hace ya meses.- Hay cosas de las que es mejor no arrepentirse, así que esta vez, asegúrate de no dejarlo ir.- Finalizó dándome una sonrisa que por primera vez no me hizo querer golpearlo.

•••••

Tenía mi corazón latiendo desbocado, las manos me sudaban y tenía un enorme revoltijo en mi estómago. Me apoyé sobre la puerta aún no pudiendo reunir el valor suficiente para abrir.

¿Y si no quiere verme?

¿Y si me pide que me largue?

¿Y si encontró otra persona que le guste?

¿Tendría la fortaleza de seguir adelante si me dice cualquiera de esas palabras?

De repente sentí como la puerta se abría e, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, caí hacía adelante cayendo encima de una calidez que conocía muy bien.

Sus ojos ámbar se abrían en un claro gesto sorprendido e intentaba articular palabras sin sentido como siempre hacía cuando entraba en pánico, llevaba su cabello bajo y tenía grandes ojeras como quién no ha podido dormir bien en semanas, pero estaba frente a mí...después de tres meses lo tenía de nuevo a mi lado.

En vez de levantarme me quedé así aferrándome con fuerza a su playera mientras me olvidaba del orgullo y dejaba que toda la ansiedad y el dolor que había acumulado durante el tiempo que me había abandonado se expresaba en forma de lágrimas desesperadas.

-Te atrapé, Bokuto-san...-Pude decir entre sollozos, en tanto él intentaba calmarme y hacía ademán de devolverme el abrazo.- Así que no me vuelvas a dejar...

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

 _-Déjame ver si lo entendí, dices que no puedes decirme la razón, pero que quieres que te esconda en mi apartamento mientras tus padres piensan que sigues estudiando y que nadie se entere que estás aquí.- Dijo Kuroo apretándose las cienes._

 _Yo afirmé con la cabeza terminando de comerme las galletas de animalitos que el ex de Nekoma me ofreció._ _Había dejado mis maletas en la sala de estar y ambos estábamos sentados frente a frente desde hace una hora donde intentaba hacerle entender a Kuroo los planes que tenía._

 _-Bro, creo que lo mejor es que te entregues, tal vez te rebajen la condena.- Dijo con tono serio._

 _-¿Ah? ¡Kuroo, no me persigue la policía!- Le dije con regaño por la insinuación._

 _-¿No? ¿Entonces de qué estás huyendo?- Me preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-Ya te lo dije, es algo que no te puedo decir- Le respondí bajando la mirada._

 _Después de todo, él también estaba involucrado._

 _No quería actuar como un cobarde escapando del padre de Akaashi pero, a pesar de que había accedido a desaparecer de la vida de la persona que amo, no tenía el valor de tomar los pasajes y largarme al extranjero...sentía que si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás y lo perdería para siempre._

 _-Bien -Dijo suspirando- Supongo que si no me lo quieres decir es que se trata de algo verdaderamente serio y también es mi labor como amigo ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, así que bienvenido seas.- Dijo expandiendo sus brazos._

 _-¡Ah Kuroo! ¡Eres el mejor gato que conozco!-Dije dándole un efusivo abrazo._

 _-Si, si, lo sé- Dijo tratando de apartar mis brazos.- Pero solo tengo una pregunta._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cuál? -Le pregunté sentándome nuevamente en mi puesto._

 _-¿Qué hay de Akaashi?_

 _Sentí cómo mi corazón se apretó rememorando la noche pasada en el parque._

 _En sus ojos desconcertados y su voz quebrada preguntándome el por qué._

 _En su temblorosa mano tratando de impedir que me vaya y en la frialdad con la que fui capaz de dejarlo atrás en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _-Terminamos- Las palabras sonaban extrañas en mi boca, como si ellas mismas fueran un veneno que me estaba matando por dentro._

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo Kuroo con un rostro de desconcierto total- ¿P-por qué?_

 _Yo no podía responder, mis labios temblaban y sentía un gran frío en el cuerpo aún cuando la temperatura no estaba baja._

 _-Kuroo...déjame pedirte otro favor- Le dije tratando de mantener a raya todas las emociones que estaban por rebalsar- Cuídalo, vigila que siga haciendo su vida, q-que...que me olvide y encuentre una persona que no sea un cobarde como yo, que cumpla sus promesas y no lo haga llorar...- Dije ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas y el dolor que me estaban destrozando por dentro._

 _Kuroo se dedicó a verme tratando de entender la situación mientras me daba torpes palmadas en la espalda, pero en ese momento no había forma de calmar mis sentimientos, después de todo la única persona que era capaz de hacerlo ya no podía volver a mi vida._

 _La única persona que conocía cada uno de mis defectos y aún así sonreía a mi lado...era la persona que había abandonado cobardemente en el parque._

 _Porque al único que amaba y amaría durante toda mi vida siempre sería Akaashi Keiji y eso ninguna amenaza o paso del tiempo lo cambiaría nunca._

 _•••••_

Lo único que entendía con claridad en ese momento era que había sido vilmente engañado por la llamada de Kuroo, aunque debo admitir que el "Akaashi se está ahogando en un charco de lluvia" sonaba claramente sospechoso pero aún así le había creído y, aún cuando había evitado salir lo máximo posible durante los tres meses que habían pasado, me olvidé de todo eso y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez.

Para cuando la abrí, solamente alcancé a vislumbrar su sedoso cabello azabache y sus ojos de sorpresa antes de caer estrepitosamente en el suelo junto a él.

Me sentía incapaz de reaccionar.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que nos separamos, pero bastó solo un segundo para que todos los síntomas de la enfermedad del amor volvieran a aparecer y todavía más fuertes.

Tenía que apartarlo.

Su padre había sido claro en las represalias de si volvía con él...pero extrañaba tanto el tacto de su piel y la calma de su esencia.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse al escucharlo llorar junto a mi pecho pidiéndome que no lo vuelva a dejar.

Quería abrazarlo, dioses, cuánto había soñado con tenerlo entre mis brazos desde que nos separamos, sin embargo, mi mente me decía que me detuviera, que habría consecuencias demasiado graves si lo hacía.

Y sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo que nunca hace caso de la razón, fue el que lo abrazó con fuerza e hizo que entrara al apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo:D estoy tan llena de cosas que ni siquiera me di cuenta para cuando se volvió viernes xD pero supongo que es una linda sorpresa**

 **Les agradezco su apoyo con esta historia y ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap! ❤️**


	26. Mi otra mitad

_**Mi otra mitad**_

* * *

 **Narrador Kuroo**

Di un bostezo, en tanto me acomodaba mejor en la cama y tenía una mejor visión de mi novio mientras jugaba un videojuego de aventuras.

Kenma había sido el único al que le había contado (o más bien se había enterado por su cuenta al entrar a mi apartamento y ver al desaparecido en acción atragantándose con una tostada mientras veía telenovelas antiguas en la televisión) acerca de la situación de Bokuto y Akaashi. Al principio se había vuelto reacio a no contarle la verdad al actual capitán de Fukurodani, puesto que sabía tan bien como yo cuánto era el sufrimiento de éste, pero ni siquiera él pudo negarse a las lastimosas súplicas del mayor de los búhos tratando de hacerle entender que era por una buena razón y que las consecuencias serían muy grandes si se enteraba.

Habíamos durado 3 meses manteniendo el secreto, haciendo todo lo posible para que ambas partes puedan seguir adelante, sin embargo, ningún secreto dura para siempre y menos cuando involucra ver a tus personas más cercanas sufrir de esa manera.

-¿Así que se lo dijiste?- Dijo con un leve dejo de sorpresa mirándome de reojo tras lo que le acababa de contar

-Si...ya no soportaba verlo de esa manera y hablo de Bokuto también, ya casi no dormía y, además, ¿tienes idea del miedo que me daba levantarme en las noches mirando hacía todos los rincones con la angustia de encontrármelo de repente con esas ojeras y repitiendo: Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi, como si fuera un alma en pena?- Le dije con un escalofrío recordando las tantas noches en que lo había encontrado de esa forma.

-Es lo normal, después de todo es como si te hubieran arrancado una mitad, dolería y sufrirías porque ya nunca más estarías completo.- Dijo con un aire de reflexión que me hizo ponerme en esa situación por unos segundos.

Un mundo donde no puedes estar con la persona que más quieres, sin poder abrazarla, besarla, ni sentir su cálida presencia a tu lado...¿siquiera puede llamarse vida a un mundo así?

-Kenma...

-¿Qué pasa, Ku...por qué estás llorando?- Dijo mirándome con su típico rostro de extrañeza exagerada.

-¡Kenma!- Y lo abracé con energía antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-No me digas que se te pegó la bipolaridad de Bokuto tras estar tanto tiempo junto a él- Dijo con sarcasmo, sin embargo, no me apartó.

-No es eso...sólo pensé que quiero estar junto a mi otra mitad siempre que tenga la oportunidad- Le dije tratando de sonar divertido pero, en el fondo, esas palabras tenían un deje de miedo que se había transformado en ansiedad cada vez que me imaginaba un día a día sin el pequeño y cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-No seas idiota, Kuro- Dijo con un leve sonrojo sin un tono de ofensa- Es lo mismo para mí.- Agregó casi en un susurro pero que escuché claramente dándole a mi corazón la serenidad que necesitaba y que sólo él podía brindarme.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Lo besé con tanta pasión que teníamos que separarnos con el único objetivo de recuperar el aire, lo abrazaba con fuerza como si no fuera verdad que estuviera frente a mí, que se trataba de una cruel ilusión creada por la soledad que me había quedado tras haberlo dejado.

Escucharlo repetir mi nombre de sus suaves labios y dejarme absorber por el infinito de sus ojos era todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunté en voz baja mientras lo apartaba un poco de mí y sostenía su mano con temor- Yo te abandoné, rompí mis promesas y te hice sufrir...¿realmente quieres seguir permaneciendo al lado de una persona como yo?

Él me miró a los ojos unos momentos y luego me sujetó del cuello de la playera hasta caer encima del sofá.

-Yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, soy una persona fría, insegura y a veces un tanto testaruda...aunque solo a veces.- Dijo con una media sonrisa trayéndome los recuerdos de mi confesión en la escalera de la escuela hace ya casi un año.- Soy bueno para los estudios y también sé cocinar, sin embargo, me cuesta expresar lo que siento y sin los entrenamientos espartanos de mi capitán me cuesta ponerme al tanto en el volleyball...pero pienso que si eres tú el que está a mi lado, nada de eso importa.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrayéndolo más a mí, sumergiéndonos en una burbuja donde lo único que importa es la persona en frente nuestro.

 _"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo"_

Aparté la ropa que solo me estorbaba en el contacto con su tersa piel y roce mis labios por todos los rincones de su rostro y su cuello mientras él daba pequeñas risitas invitándome a continuar.

" _No sé que clase de motivos tengas para estar con él, pero ya fue suficiente de juegos inmaduros"_

Lo besé y acaricie con suma delicadeza, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que siento por él, pero cada pequeño gesto se quedaba corto ante la inmensidad de mis sentimientos.

" _Keiji tiene un gran futuro por delante que yo mismo me encargué de forjar y no puedo permitir que un amorío estúpido lo tire todo a la basura"_

No lo volveré a dejar.

Si es necesario viviré toda mi vida tratando de pagarle a mis seres queridos todo el daño que les causaré pero no puedo volver a intentar separarme de él.

No importa lo que me cueste haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darle el futuro que se merece...pero lo haremos juntos.

Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Te amo- Le susurré sintiendo su respiración agitada junto a mi cuello y una leve sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo también- Me respondió con suavidad y poniendo sus sentimientos en cada palabra- Te amo y eso nunca nada ni nadie lo cambiará.

Ese día por fin pude volver a dormir tranquilo, sin las pesadillas y los remordimientos que me habían atormentado los últimos meses. Cerré los ojos con la vista que más había anhelado y que esperaba poseer por siempre, con la calidez en cada poro de mi piel y la mente en un futuro que aún no perdía la esperanza de cumplir.

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

El ambiente era frío e irradiaba monotonía en cada rincón, completamente contrario de dónde había estado algunas horas antes en compañía de mi ¿novio? ¿Ex novio? ¿Amigo con beneficios? Supongo que el título no es lo importante, sino solo que había estado junto a la persona que amaba y que lamentaba haber dejado sola tan abruptamente y sin siquiera esperar a que despertara.

Apreté los nudillos de las manos recordando la razón por la que había tenido que abandonar el apartamento de Kuroo-san momentos atrás y que también era el motivo por el que ahora me encontraba aguardando en la sala de espera de la oficina de mi padre rodeado por un par de bolsos y maletas.

•••••

 _Tras el acalorado reencuentro con Bokuto-san, al ser el primero en despertar, me dirigí hasta la cocina con el objetivo de preparar algo para comer en tanto mi pareja despertaba, sin embargo, no contaba con que el apartamento de cierto gato tuviera todo desparramado por todas partes teniendo que comenzar una verdadera búsqueda del tesoro por todo el lugar para encontrar algunos sartenes y huevos._

 _Al final, cuando por fin logré encontrar el sartén perdido entre los cojines del sillón, unos sobres llamaron mi atención. Nunca he sido propenso a ser intruso en cosas ajenas pero, en esa ocasión, no pude evitarlo siendo que el nombre de la compañía de mi padre destacaba en la orilla de aquellos papeles._

 _Al tomarlos no me percaté que éstos estaban abiertos y el contenido de uno de ellos cayó completamente en el suelo. Se trataba de las fotos de múltiples personas entre ellas los padres de Bokuto-san, los integrantes del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani del año pasado y miembros de otros equipos como Nekoma y Karasuno._

 _Bokuto-san siempre ha sido alguien que atesora los recuerdos, pero éstos eran extraños, puesto que guardaban información personal de cada uno y, a no ser que mi novio tuviera una vida secreta de espía (lo que dudaba mucho producto de su extrovertida forma de ser) no encontraba un motivo por el que tuviera algo así._

 _La respuesta llegó por parte del otro sobre que guardaba una gran suma de dinero junto a unos papeles firmados...firmados por la persona de la que intenté autoconvencerme que jamás haría algo como eso._

 _Esperanza que se fue destajando al comprobar que los papeles coincidían con la fecha en la que Bokuto-san terminó conmigo y que mi padre había decidido empezar a trabajar en Japón._

 _No podía decir que nunca lo hubiera sospechado, tenía que admitir que una que otra vez había cruzado mi mente en forma de un vago "mal presentimiento" pero dicen que uno siempre se ciega a la verdad cuando le duele admitirla._

 _Reuní todo el valor que se había acumulado en silencios y dolorosa obediencia durante todos estos años y tomé una decisión mientras dejaba aquella carta encima de la mesa del apartamento y tomaba rumbo a mi fría casa en busca de mis pertenencias._

 _•••••_

 _-_ Akaashi Keiji, puede pasar- Le escuché decir a la secretaria, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

Me levanté de mi asiento dejando las maletas en el lugar y avancé sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta y mis palmas sudadas, aún así, fui a paso firme hasta la puerta de la oficina, abriéndola al compás de mi respiración y, luego, cerrándola tras de mí.

 _-_ Keiji, te he dicho que no me molestes durante el horario de trabajo ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos concentrado en los tantos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Me dediqué a observar por unos momentos los rasgos de su cara, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, la marca permanente que se le había formado en su entrecejo y no pude evitar dejar mi mente divagar al compararlos con unos años antes donde aún sonreía y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo conmigo.

 _-_ Será rápido- Dije acercándome a su escritorio e intentando que mi voz sonara firme- Tú dijiste hace un tiempo que me dabas seis meses para retractarme de mi decisión y que si seguía pensando lo mismo me olvidara de ser tu hijo.

Mis palabras parecieron llamarle la atención, puesto que levantó la mirada hasta mi rostro.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije- Habló con severidad, haciendo que trague pesado, pero no bajando la mirada.

-Pues...nunca me preguntaste la respuesta- Dije aún rogando en mi interior que la persona al frente mío volviera a ser el padre cariñoso que tanto respetaba y que el dinero y la ambición me habían arrebatado.

-Keiji, no tengo tiempo para tus dramas adolescentes, vuelve a ca-

-No, padre- Dije con seriedad y haciendo que ponga toda su atención en mí con ojos sorprendidos.- Yo ya tomé una decisión y lo hice hace mucho tiempo, aún así jamás hubiera renunciado a mi familia, hubiera buscado la manera en que no tuviera que abandonar a ninguna de las dos partes, pero tú hiciste lo que te dio la gana sin siquiera pararte a pensar en lo que yo sentía.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo- Hice que parara de hablar arrojando los sobres que había encontrado sobre su escritorio.

-Ya estoy harto de esto- Dije sin poder evitar que se me quebrara la voz- Estoy harto de tener que obedecer siempre sin rechistar, de pasármela solo en casa y escuchar discursos de personas que se dicen ser mi familia pero que ni siquiera me conocen...ya estoy harto de ser tu hijo.

Vi el dolor posicionarse en sus ojos pero fingí indiferencia y me volteé en un vano intento de ocultar las lágrimas.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras mientras caminaba a paso firme fuera de ese asfixiante lugar, tomaba mis maletas y me dirigía hacía las escaleras.

 _"Bokuto-san, probablemente está recién despertando, así que le dejé algo de comida en el comedor para que pueda leer esta carta mientras come..."_

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez sintiendo sus pasos desesperados detrás mío.

 _"Realmente lamento todos los problemas que le ha causado mi familia y haber dudado de ti en los días después de que terminamos, ahora entiendo que su naturaleza bondadosa fue la que lo arrinconó en ese momento..."_

-Keiji, por favor- Sentí su brazo sujetarme del hombro, sin embargo, me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos- Puede ser que me haya equivocado, pero necesito que me entiendas, yo todo lo hago por el bien tuyo y de tu madre.

"... _y entiendo que será egoísta de mi parte pedirle esto pero, por favor, no le guarde rencor a mi padre, puede mostrarse como una persona fría y apática, sin embargo, me gustaría que algún día llegaran a entenderse...estoy seguro de que se llevarían verdaderamente bien..."_

 _-_ Debiste pensar eso cuando obligaste a la persona que amo a abandonarme y desaparecer de mi vida...cuando me veías sufrir durante estos tres meses pero no me decías nada...cuando debiste actuar como un padre.- E hice que soltara su agarre para seguir caminando fuera del edificio.

 _"Aunque supongo que decir esto es contradictorio considerando lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos._

 _Déjame pedirte otro egoísta favor..."_

 _-_ ¡Keiji!

No alcancé a reaccionar antes de ver los ojos de desesperación de mi padre y el ruido de las ruedas ya demasiado cerca haciéndome consciente del lugar en donde estaba.

 _"Espérame esta noche en el parque que nos separó, toma mi mano y, esta vez, huyamos juntos..."_

Sentía un zumbido en mis oídos y lo único que mis ojos veían era un paisaje carmesí.

Había una persona sujetándome, pidiendo con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos por ayuda.

Era la primera vez que veía a mi padre de esa manera...supongo que nunca dejé de ser una molestia para él.

"... _a un lugar donde podamos casarnos en un gran parque con muchos búhos volando, donde Bokuto Junior pueda tener el juguete de búho que tanto quiso y donde el_ _ **por siempre**_ _dure para toda la eternidad..."_

Escuché el ruido de una ambulancia acercarse y por el rabillo del ojo vi un leve destello brillando en el pavimento.

Con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir alargué mi brazo hacía los búhos abrazados, pero era en vano, sin poder alcanzarlos mi mano cayó en el frío suelo y mi consciencia volvió a unas horas antes donde sentía la calidez de su cuerpo a mi lado y su sonrisa brillar en la densa oscuridad.

" _Te ama por siempre, Akaashi Keiji."_

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado el cap :D el final está solo a unos cuantos caps más y como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y cariños con este fanfic que escribo desde el fondo de mi corazoncito ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos leemos!**


	27. Déjame creer

_**Déjame creer**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

No sabía qué pensar en ese momento, lo único que tenía como certeza era que aunque me llevaran al mismo satanás a ese parque yo no me movería de éste hasta que llegara Akaashi junto a todas sus cosas como había dicho en la carta.

-¡Si crees que 5 horas me harán cambiar de decisión, estás subestimando mi poder tiempo!- Dije apuntando hacía la hora marcada por mi celular en ese instante.

De repente comenzó a sonar lo que hizo que se resbalara entre mis dedos y por poco cayera al suelo. Esa llamada y mi amenaza estaban demasiado sincronizadas, así que tragué pesado y contesté dudoso.

-¿Hola? ¿T-Tiempo-san?

-¡Kotarou!

-¡Mamá! Oh vaya, que susto que me diste.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Necesito que vengas al hospital en este momento!- Su voz sonaba desesperada, en tanto yo intentaba entender el por qué, ya que había muchas razones por las que podría estar molesta, empezando por el hecho de que estaba esperando a mi novio para escaparme junto a él.

-Lo siento mamá, es que Akaashi vendrá y yo...

-Kotarou, Akaashi-kun no irá...-Escuché, sin entender muy bien a lo que iba, mientras un mal presentimiento se empezaba a formar- Él...Akaashi-kun tuvo un accidente, ahora está tratando de ser reanimado en urgencias...no está bien...Kotarou, ven.

Por más que intento recordar los detalles de aquel día, es imposible, es como si mi propia mente los hubiera reprimido para mantenerme cuerdo, para tratar de eliminar el inmenso dolor que sentí al verlo en aquella camilla, cubierto de sangre y respirando forzosamente para sobrevivir.

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice al verlo, solo tengo en mi memoria el frío pasillo, el jugueteo con mis dedos y ¿lágrimas? Si, ese día no había parado de llorar desde la llamada.

También estaban Kuroo, Kenma y Konoha, habían más...si, recuerdo que habían muchas más personas, ninguna se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, como con temor a verse reflejadas en ellos. Kuroo había intentado hablarme ¿qué había dicho? Algo de que todo estaría bien...él siempre desvía la vista cuando miente.

Mis padres igual estaban, no habían podido tomar parte en la cirugía pero nos entregaban información cada vez que podían.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta para cuando ya era de día, solo recuerdo al doctor saliendo con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que mi corazón se detenga por el miedo a perder a su razón para seguir latiendo.

"Los daños que recibió fueron demasiados, tiene fracturas por casi todo el cuerpo que, lo más probable es que nunca se recuperen del todo, aún así logró sobrevivir, sin embargo..."

No despertabas.

Los primeros días no dejaba que nadie me apartara de tu lado, casi no comía y mucho menos dormía. Lo único que hacía era ver tu rostro inconsciente mientras trataba de mantener el cálido brillo de tus ojos en mi memoria.

Recuerdo que el golpe de Kuroo me hizo abrir los ojos y empezar a ver la realidad sin el fieltro monocromático que le había puesto. Pude ver los rostros de sufrimiento de los demás y me dije a mí mismo que me encargaría de que cuando despiertes veas ese mundo que tanto te gustaba, con las sonrisas y la diversión caracterizando todos los días.

Me topé con tus padres unos días después de eso, no me había dado cuenta que tu padre se había quedado fuera de la puerta durante todos esos días hasta que tu madre me lo dijo en la cafetería del hospital. Ella me explico que tu padre siempre había sido muy sobreprotector contigo y que, cada vez que sentía que algo te hacía sufrir, hacía todo a su alcance para erradicarlo.

"Un hombre terco y torpe" lo llamó, pero que no tenía un mal corazón.

Akaashi, tu madre puede lucir severa pero ahora entiendo de donde sacaste esa sonrisa tan sincera que de vez en cuando me encandilaba.

Fui con una extraña sensación de valor hasta el puesto libre en aquella banca fuera de tu habitación ante la expresión confundida de quién tantos problemas nos causó. Sin embargo, lo curioso era que en ese momento lo único que podía ver era a un padre con el rostro demacrado por la preocupación que no le importó que lo despidieran de su trabajo con tal de estar cerca de su hijo como tantas veces cometió el error de no hacer.

-Él...Keiji no dejaba de repetir tu nombre- Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos destellen en un intento de frenar las lágrimas al imaginarme esa escena.

Él tenía la mirada en dirección hacía el suelo mientras jugaba con algo entre sus dedos. De repente frenó en su labor y tomó aire.

-Fue mi culpa...todo, jamás debí intentar separarlos...realmente lo decepcioné, nunca lo había visto mirarme de esa manera tan decidida, pensé que hacía bien al darle todos los recursos y la independencia que requería para hacerse una persona fuerte pero no fue así...fue gracias a ti que pudo convertirse en la clase de persona amable que es, volviendo a mostrar esa alegre sonrisa que pensé que había perdido por mi culpa...nunca podré saldar correctamente esa deuda contigo, sin embargo ahora por culpa de mis errores, condené a Keiji a sufrir de esta manera...ya no tengo el derecho a llamarme su padre- Su voz se quebraba durante segundos que me hacían pensar que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Me quedé callado por unos instantes pensando en sus palabras y recordando la carta que había recibido horas antes de que todo se esfumara.

-No hay un manual para ser padres o eso es lo que me dicen los míos cada vez que sienten que se equivocaron en algo y me piden perdón- Dije con una media sonrisa ante su mirada confundida.- Akaashi-san dudo mucho que su hijo le guarde rencor por lo sucedido, él es la persona más amable y compasiva que conozco después de todo, capaz de salir en playera a la nieve por el bien de otro y de perdonar a alguien que intenta atacarlo con una navaja.

Él me miró con una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa al imaginarse la escena cuando, de repente, se echó a reír.

-Eso suena como algo que Keiji haría- Dijo con una sonrisa y levantando la mirada- Es como aquella ocasión en la que llegó a casa con un gato herido que lo tenía todo rasguñado pero que al curarlo se encariñó con él y ahora no deja de esperarlo fuera de la casa.

-¡Ah! ¡El gato pandillero!- Dije recordando el salvajismo de Yakiniku.

-Si, ese gato solo le tiene cariño a Keiji, en cambio a mí pareciera que me mirara con odio.

-No se preocupe Akaashi-san, es lo mismo conmigo- Dije mostrándole los rasguños que aún quedaban de la última vez que lo había visto.

-Si crees que eso es demasiado, mira esto- Dijo arremangándose la camisa y mostrando los rasguños en su brazo.

-¡Ja! Pues hubo una vez en que ese gato saltó desde el muro hasta mi cara- Dije con suficiencia.

-Pues también hubo una vez en que el gato me esperó escondido en la escalera para saltar a atacarme de sorpresa.

-¡Eso no es nada! Una vez el gato me dijo que me odiaba con una mirada malvada en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?

-De acuerdo no ¡pero estuvo cerca de hacerlo!

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y después nos largamos a reír ante la mirada confundida de las personas que pasaban por el pasillo.

-Realmente...Keiji si que se enamoró de una persona extraña- Dijo con una media sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento- Él aún está luchando ahí dentro así que no puedo echarme abajo de esta manera. Aquí tienes- Y me lanzó lo que tenía entre las manos mientras lo veía confundido.

-Esto...- Dije sujetando frente a mi rostro el pequeño llavero de búhos que estaba algo desgastado pero tenía un brillo que hacía notar que había tratado de ser limpiado lo mejor que pudo.

-Dejo a Keiji a tu cuidado, Bokuto Kotarou. Sé que está en buenas manos- Dijo sonriendo, en tanto se encontraba con su esposa en el camino e se iban a la cafetería tomados de la mano.

Me quedé fuera unos momentos asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar y luego entré alegremente hasta la habitación.

-Akaashi, logré obtener la aprobación de tu padre- Dije sosteniendo su mano y poniendo en ella el objeto que tanto nos había seguido desde que empezamos a salir juntos- Así que, una vez que despiertes, podremos estar juntos sin nada que nos quiera separar. Por mientras buscaré el parque para nuestro matrimonio ¡ya verás que encuentro uno con búhos!, haré unas lindas invitaciones y si mi técnica de que las vayan a dejar a cada invitado no funciona supongo que siempre servirá el vestir a Kuroo de búho y mandarlo a entregarlas. Tú no te preocupes por nada que tu súper novio se encargará de todo...así que tienes que despertar ¿de acuerdo?...es una promesa.

•••••

 _Lo único que sentía en ese momento era el viento pasearse por entre mi rostro, el ruido de las hojas caer y un zumbido que me impedía escuchar con claridad las voces de los que me rodeaban._

 _Frío._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo tan helado que me costaba darme cuenta que mi corazón seguía latiendo y que la sangre seguía pasando por mis venas._

 _Ya ni siquiera sabía cuantos días habían pasado, solo sé que desde que sus ojos se apagaron mi vida también lo hizo._

 _Mis mejillas se comenzaron a humeder como no habían parado de hacerlo desde que tomé su delicada mano entre las mías por última vez y mis cuerdas vocales se desgarraban junto a mi mente mientras suplicaba al cielo por otra oportunidad. Sentí los brazos de Kuroo sujetándome con su rostro en una mueca de dolor, en tanto todas las personas que alguna vez vieron el brillo de su sonrisa dejaban de aparentar y hacían que sus emociones tomaran el control._

 _Todo se estaba yendo a negro, todos los colores con los que estábamos empezando a pintar nuestro mundo se estaban empezando a desteñir mientras no tenía más remedio que seguir viendo su hermoso nombre tallado en aquella fría lápida durante toda la eternidad._

 _•••••_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado y tratando de normalizar mi pulso. Reconocí el escenario a mi alrededor con sus blancas paredes y el sonido de los artefactos emitiendo la melodía que me hacía saber que aún permanecía a mi lado y que solamente se había tratado de una horrenda pesadilla, una de las miles que ya llevaba teniendo desde que la vida intentó arrebatármelo de mis brazos de nuevo.

Me sequé las lágrimas que habían brotado inconscientemente y me intenté acomodar mejor en la dura silla que estaba junto a la cama.

Los pocos momentos de sueño que había logrado conciliar se fueron a la deriva mientras asumía que probablemente aquella noche tampoco podría dormir. Suspiré pesadamente al recordarlo, según Kuroo últimamente se me había dado mucho por suspirar, lo que me había hecho sonreír con ironía al pensar que tal vez estuviera destronando a Akaashi de su título como el maestro de los suspiros.

El vibrador de mi celular me hizo sobresaltar mientras trataba de encontrarlo entre las pocas frazadas con las que probablemente me había tapado mi mamá como hacía todas las noches al terminar su turno y venir a supervisar alguna mejoría en la condición de quien parecía plácidamente dormido ajeno a todo.

Alcancé a sujetar mi celular justo en el momento en que lo había empujado con la manta en dirección al suelo. Suspiré con alivio y me dispuse a leer el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla.

 **De: Súper Kuroo bros**

 **Más te vale que esta noche si puedas dormir, recuerda que mañana me acompañarás a elegir el traje para mi titulación y no quiero que te quedes roncando entre la ropa como la última vez (=** **ＴェＴ** **=)...**

 **Sé que estás despierto en este momento leyendo este mensaje maldición ¡no te quejes cuando te lleve a rastras a la tienda mañana!**

El mensaje de Kuroo me hizo sacar una leve sonrisa, ya que el sabía tan bien como yo que desde el accidente algo como dormir tranquilamente era mera utopía.

Vi el borde de la pantalla del mensaje con pesadez al recordar la fecha de hoy.

-Su titulación ¿eh? Akaashi, el tiempo pasa volando ¿no crees?- Dije acomodándome a su lado en la camilla como ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones tratando en vano de apaciguar las dolorosas sensaciones traídas por las pesadillas.- ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? Yo creo que cinco años es más que suficiente...

Entre la oscuridad de la habitación, tomé su mano con delicadeza como con temor a que en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse entre mis dedos. Cerré los ojos con el leve y tranquilizador sonido de su respiración de fondo mientras dejaba a mi mente divagar en recuerdos y posibilidades.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Nuevo cap! Espero les haya gustado ❤️ Lo más probable es que el próximo sea el último y tal vez agregue un epílogo :D aprovecho de agradeceles a todos por su apoyo y lecturitas, realmente muchas gracias ❤️**

 **Saluditos y ¡nos leemos en el próximo cap! ❤️**


	28. Una vez más

_**Una vez más**_

* * *

 **Narrador Kuroo**

-¿Hola?- Me frené en medio de la calle haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder sostener el teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro, puesto que llevaba a cierta persona que dormía como tronco, saliva incluida, sobre mi espalda ya que tal como lo había predicho se había dormido en la tienda y no había forma de despertarlo.

-[Ah, Tetsuro, al fin contestas...¿ese ruido son los ronquidos de Bokuto?]- Dijo la voz extrañada de mi novio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si, después de todo fue una buena decisión no irme con la ropa puesta- Dije con un suspiro cansino al ver como mi ropa quedaba cubierta de baba.

-[No tendrías en primer lugar, al fin y al cabo, la ceremonia no será hasta mañana]- Me dijo con serenidad.

-Pero yo quería sorprenderte al llegar al apartamento con lo guapo que me veía en el traje que compré- Le repliqué con una mueca enfurruñada que él no podía ver pero que con tanto tiempo juntos nos era posible imaginarnos las caras y gestos del otro al hablar por teléfono.

-[De todas maneras te veré con el en la ceremonia...]

-No es lo mismo- Dije con dramatismo ganándome un suspiro del otro lado.

-[Bien, te llamaba para avisarte que Shoyo me llamó hoy para confirmarme la asistencia de los de Karasuno a la celebración]- Dijo ignorando mi dilema.

-¿De la boda o de la titulación?- Pregunté con una sonrisa ladina tratando de sonar inocente.

-[Tetsurou, ya acordamos que lo veríamos después de que sacaras tu título y yo termine con mis exámenes finales]- Dijo fingiendo exasperación lo que me provocó una pequeña risa que no pude ocultar.

-Si...además que aún nos falta uno de los padrinos de la boda- Dije con una esencia melancólica mientras veía dormir a mi cansado amigo en la espalda.

-[No te preocupes, él es de las personas más responsables que conozco, de seguro estará presente en nuestra boda con un traje impecable típico de él]- Dijo Kenma tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Estás empezando a sonar como Bokuto ¿sabes?- Dije con una sonrisa al escucharlo e imaginarme la cara que tendría al oírlo.

-[Cuando empiece a gritar "Hey, hey, hey" por los pasillos, me comenzaré a preocupar]- Dijo con tranquilidad- [A veces siento lástima por los futuros estudiantes que tendrá cuando se logre titular de pedagogía en educación física]

Me largué a reír solo de imaginarme la situación provocando que trastabillara y por poco me cayera de lleno en el suelo, búho incluido.

-De seguro Akaashi diría algo como: "Bokuto-san lo hará bien, entre niños se entienden" con su típica cara seria- Dije sonriendo.

-[Con las protestas de Bokuto de fondo]- Agregó mi pareja tratando de disimular un tinte divertido en su voz.

-Si...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos como siempre sucedía al volver irremediablemente a los viejos tiempos.

-Dime, Kenma...¿crees en los deseos a las estrellas?- Dije levantando la mirada hacía el cielo y sintiendo como volvía a mi época de preparatoria cuando había ayudado a quien dormía en mi espalda a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-[Las estrellas no pueden cumplir deseos]- Respondió tras unos segundos- [Eres tú el encargado de realizarlos]

Yo me quedé sorprendido asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar y después sonreí.

-Ay no, Kenma, creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti de nuevo- Dije fingiendo una exclamación de dolor.

-[Eres un idiota, Tetsurou...s-supongo que si llegas temprano tal vez alcance a verte con tu traje puesto]- Dijo bajando gradualmente el tono de voz.

-¡Es un trato!- Dije con alegría mal disimulada pero ni eso despertó a quién seguía durmiendo plácidamente como si nada.

* * *

 _"...Volleyball ¿quieres que te enseñe?"_

 _"Keiji, yo todo lo hago por tu bien"_

 _"Eres una molestia"_

 _"¡Hey, hey, hey, chico de primero! ¡Dame pases!"_

 _"Definitivamente haré que te conviertas en el armador oficial, es una promesa"_

 _"Si eres tú el que está a mi lado nada de eso importa"_

 _"Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre"_

"¡ _Nos casaremos en un hermoso parque con muchos búhos volando!"_

 _"Es lo que hace la gente que se quiere, confían uno en el otro y se apoyan entre sí"_

 _"Tendremos una hermosa familia, una donde pasemos muchos momentos divertidos juntos"_

 _"Feliz cumplesemana"_

" _¡Todo sea por el juguete de búho de Bokuto Junior!"_

 _"Keiji..."_

 _"Quiero terminar contigo"_

 _"Hay cosas de las que es mejor no arrepentirse"_

" _Keiji, por favor"_

" _Necesito que me entiendas"_

 _"Te amo"_

Yo también.

Y lo haré por siempre...Bokuto-san.

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

-¡Akaashi!- Grité sobresaltado y tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba siendo demasiado tarde cuando la persona que, al parecer me llevaba en su espalda, tropezó por el susto cayendo ambos en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Kuroo?- Dije reconociendo el cabello de mi amigo que era lo único que no estaba enterrado en la blanca nieve, la cual había aumentado significativamente desde que me había dormido.

-¡Ah, está helado!- Salió rápidamente el pelinegro de la nieve tratando en vano de calentar sus manos- ¿Estás demente, búho idiota? ¡Por poco y me matas!- Dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! No es mi culpa, solo- Di un grito ahogado al recordar la extraña sensación que me hizo despertar y empecé a buscar mi teléfono por mis bolsillos, sin embargo no obtuve resultados- ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Creo que se me quedó en el hospital!

-¿Hablas de tu celular? Si quieres te paso el mí- Antes de que terminara de hablar, la pantalla de su celular comenzó a brillar como invocada por él mismo.

-K-Kuroo...- Dije con miedo al recordar las tantas películas de terror que habían transcurrido de la misma forma- C-creo que tú deberías contestar- Agregué con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No juegues, contesta tú!- Dijo el ex de Nekoma acercándome el celular.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Kuroo compórtate como el adulto que deberías ser y contesta tu celular- Le dije empujando el celular en su dirección.

-¡Si tenemos la misma edad!- Me replicó, a lo que yo puse la boca en una gran "O" dándome cuenta de que tenía razón.

Sin darnos cuenta, terminamos presionando el botón para aceptar el llamado, siendo Kuroo el condenado a contestar.

-¿S-si? Ah, pero si es usted Sra. Bokuto, ¿ah? Si, si, su hijo está conmigo, se lo paso de inmediato- Dijo Kuroo tendiéndome el teléfono.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunté dudoso por si se trataba de un espectro malévolo o algo así.

-Kotarou ¿estás en clases?- Dijo, a lo que pude reconocerla y notar cierto tono de impaciencia en su voz.

-No, hoy no tengo clases hasta la tarde así que acompañé a Kuroo a comprar- Mi gatuno amigo había aprovechado la oportunidad para levantarse y sacudirse la nieve de la ropa.

-¡Tienes que venir de inmediato al hospital!- Dijo de repente haciendo que me sobresalte.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Akaashi está bien?- Dije sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara desesperada ganándome una mirada preocupada de Kuroo.

-¡Está despierto!- Dijo con alegría.

Yo me quedé en mi posición unos momentos repitiéndome las palabras que me acababa de decir mientras Kuroo que, al parecer, también había escuchado ponía una expresión de gran felicidad e intentaba hacerme reaccionar sacudiéndome por los hombros.

-Está...despierto- Dije saboreando cada palabra en un intento por traerlas a la realidad.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y mis piernas empezaron a moverse con gran rapidez hacía aquella habitación que por tanto tiempo fue el recordatorio de que no había podido protegerlo y de que la vida podía arrebatármelo cuando le viniera en gana.

Sus ojos, podría ver de nuevo aquel cálido color pintar mi mundo de nuevo.

Su voz, podría escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre con sus elegantes labios simulando una de las sonrisas con las que tanto había soñado desde que el miedo a perderlo me había atormentado cada noche.

Una vez más...

Dios, Buda, Zeus, quién sea, si me dan la oportunidad de estar a su lado de nuevo, juro que esta vez no me apartaré de él y cumpliré todas las promesas que he hecho alguna vez, así que por favor...

Para cuando llegué al hospital, pasé indiferente a cualquier cosa que no fuera él, simplemente fui directo hasta su habitación para...

-No está- Dije al ver el lugar vacío sintiendo como la pequeña llama de esperanza que había empezado a surgir en mi corazón lo estaba empezando a quemar todo a su alrededor.

-¡Kotarou!- Llegó mi mamá corriendo hasta mí y deteniéndose unos segundos a tomar aire.

-¿P-por qué?- Pude articular con esfuerzo tratando de no exponer todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-No lo sabemos- Dijo mirando a las otras enfermeras que tenían el mismo rostro confundido que ella- Hace poco, cuando despertó, solo lo dejé unos instantes para poder llamarte pero cuando volví ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Preguntamos en las otras secciones, sin embargo, todos están tan atareados de trabajo que nadie vio nada.

Apreté los puños viendo cómo, a pesar de todo, la vida se empeñaba en mantenernos separados.

De repente sentí las manos de mi madre tomar las mías con suavidad mientras me ayudaba a deshacer el puño.

-No te rindas, Kotarou. Tú lo esperaste por cinco años ¿no? Ahora él está despierto y más a tu alcance que lo que pudo estar en todo este tiempo, así que no te detengas aquí y corre tras él...es lo que tu padre también hubiera dicho- Me dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que solo ponía cuando recordaba la muerte de papá hace tres años.

Me quedé mirándola a los ojos unos momentos notando las pequeñas arrugas en su rostro que delataban el paso del tiempo y, por unos segundos, me pareció como otra mano se sujetaba a la mía mientras ponía la misma mirada de ánimo que ella me entregaba.

Yo sujeté fuertemente sus manos de vuelta y, tras soltarlas, me largué a correr en busca de la persona con la que tanto había soñado tener entre mis brazos de nuevo.

En la entrada del hospital choqué con Kuroo que, probablemente, había corrido detrás de mí tras la llamada con la noticia. Bastaron solamente unas cuantas palabras para que entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando y se comprometiera a mandar un correo a todos nuestros conocidos para que ayudaran en la búsqueda.

Por unos segundos antes de que nos marcháramos por caminos separados pensé en el gran amigo que había logrado conseguir y logré formar una de las pocas sonrisas honestas que tanto me había costado hacer durante estos cinco últimos años.

-Gracias Kuroo, por todo- Le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía mi corazón al ser consciente de todas las cosas que había echo tanto por mí como por Akaashi.

Él me quedó mirando con sorpresa por unos instantes pero después sonrió y me dio una palmada en la espalda que fue mi señal de inicio para emprender la búsqueda de mi búho favorito, al que definitivamente encontraría, aunque la misma vida intente impedírmelo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hoolaa! ¡Nuevo cap! Espero les haya gustado ❤️.❤️ Creo que había dicho que este sería el último, sin embargo como se me alargó más de lo esperado opté por separar el último cap en dos partes xD así que probablemente la próxima semana suba el último ❤️**

 **Aprovecho de agradecer a Neko_ Chan3490 por darse el tiempo de hacer una hermosa portada para esta historia ❤️**

 **Les envío saludillos buhísticos y ¡nos leemos en el último cap! ❤️**


	29. Dos búhos enfermos de amor

_**Dos búhos enfermos de amor**_

* * *

 **Narrador Bokuto**

Hay momentos en la vida donde el tiempo transcurre sin que te des cuenta, como si estuvieras en una burbuja que te impidiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que tuvieras al frente tuyo.

Tenía la sensación de que el mundo se había detenido solo con el objetivo de que pudiera encontrarlo o tal vez fue así desde el momento en que cerró los ojos para no abrirlos hasta el día de hoy.

El primer lugar al que llegue fue a nuestro estimado Fukurodani que emanaba esa aura nostálgica que te apretaba el pecho al traer de vuelta tantos hermosos e incontables recuerdos, los que se acentuaban con la elegante nieve caer con suavidad sobre el suelo.

-¡Bokuto!- Volteé la cabeza ante quien me llamaba, encontrándome con los antiguos miembros del equipo de volleyball que trataban de recuperar el aliento al llegar hasta mí corriendo.

-Chicos ¿por qué...?- Pude articular con confusión de verlos en la academia.

-Recibimos un mensaje de Kuroo- Dijo Konoha mostrándome la pantalla de su celular mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo con la otra mano.

 **Para: Fukurodani team, Karasuno team, Nekoma team**

 **De: Gato roñoso**

 **Akaashi despertó pero se fue del hospital. Puede estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, así que cuento con su ayuda para reunir a este par de búhos idiotas de nuevo.**

Me quedé mirando el mensaje unos momentos, sintiendo cómo los oxidados engranajes del tiempo empezaban a intentar avanzar lentamente otra vez.

-Supongo que tuvimos la misma idea sobre la academia- Dijo Komi con una media sonrisa.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar si llega hasta aquí- Agregó Sarukui levantando el pulgar.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Bokuto- Me dijo Yukie con entusiasmo y tomando a su hijo de vuelta de brazos de Konoha.

-Lo encontrará, Bokuto siempre ha tenido un perturbador radar de Akaashis- Añadió Konoha con una risa que quedó apagada por el codazo que le dio mi antigua manager y que fue seguida por una pequeña risa del bebé.

Yo me quede observándolos unos momentos, pensando en cómo habían cambiado físicamente pero en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Definitivamente lo encontraré!- Les dije riendo mientras corría hacía mi nuevo destino.

Recorrí los lugares por los que pasamos en nuestra cita junto a todos los sitios que podrían tener algo que ver con búhos, volleyball y comida incluyendo uno que otro traspié debido a la nieve.

-Dudo mucho que alguien que acaba de salir del hospital se vaya a buscar algo para comer- Escuché la voz de Tsukishima que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo estaba pegado en el ventanal de uno de los tantos locales que vendían la comida favorita de Akaashi.

-¿Tsukki? ¿En qué momento llegué a Miyagi?- Me pregunté con un rostro sorprendido a lo que el rubio solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Bokuto-san!- Llegó corriendo Hinata que, a pesar de los años, no había logrado aumentar mucho en estatura- Kenma nos contó lo que había pasado, así que decidimos ayudar aprovechando que acabábamos de llegar a Tokio por la celebración de Kuroo-san mañana.

-¡Idiota! ¡No te vayas corriendo de repente!- Llegó Kageyama dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo que hizo que el gorro que traía puesto le tapara parte de la cara.

-¡Ay! ¡Es tú culpa por quedarte distraído!- Le recriminó el otro pero no demostrando verdadero enojo.

Miré a los alrededores y también estaban los otros miembros que antes estaban en el Karasuno junto a algunos del Nekoma, todos con prendas de invierno y demostrando que estuvieron largo rato bajo la nieve probablemente buscando también.

-Realmente ¿dónde se habrá metido?- Dijo Kuroo restregándose el cabello tratando de que se le ocurriera otra opción uniéndose a los demás que tenían el mismo rostro de duda- ¿Había algún lugar en particular que le gustara? No sé, dónde se hayan dado un revolcón o al-¡ay! Kenma solo era una broma.

-¡Eso es!- Dije juntando mis manos dándome cuenta de un detalle que había pasado completamente por alto.

-¡Ja! Sabía que no estaba tan equivocado- Agregó mi bro con una sonrisa ladina dirigiéndose a su novio quién solo rodó los ojos- Así que, Boku-¡Hey, Bokuto!

-¡Tengo una idea de dónde está!- Dije ya recorriendo un buen trecho y despidiéndome rápidamente de mis amigos que se quedaron viéndome confundidos.

A medida que corría fui sacando de mi bolsillo la carta que no había separado de mí desde que sucedió el accidente mientras me reprendía mentalmente de no haberme dado cuenta antes siendo algo tan obvio.

 _"Espérame esta noche en el parque que nos separó, toma mi mano y, esta vez, huyamos juntos..."_

Claro, después de todo para Akaashi fue como si estos cinco años nunca hubieran pasado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el día en que quedamos de reunirnos en el parque.

Años en blanco...

Fui deteniendo mis pasos de a poco hasta frenar por completo en el jardín de la que fue la casa de Akaashi y en la que tantas veces nos despedimos tras los entrenamientos.

Lucía vieja y las tantas plantas que se habían empezado a acumular daban a entender la ausencia de vida dentro de ella.

Era ilógico empezar a acobardarme ahora después de tanto tiempo esperando por verlo pero eso no podía hacérselo entender a mi cuerpo que temblaba y empezaba a dudar de si tendría el valor necesario para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle todo lo sucedido en el lapso en que estuvo dormido.

Un leve maullido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento siendo guiado a la esquina donde un viejo gato que conocía muy bien me miraba fijamente.

-Veo que los años te afectaron a ti también- Dije con una media sonrisa al reconocer a Yakiniku que ya llevaba el pelaje en su mayoría blanco y se movía mucho más lento que antes- Tú igual crees que debería ir con él ¿verdad?

Reí para mí al darme cuenta de lo ridícula que debe verse la situación en términos de que estaba solo en la calle hablando con un gato. Él solo hizo otro maullido en respuesta y se acercó con lentitud hasta mi pierna, cuando pensé que tras tantos años me dejaría acariciarlo, éste levantó su pata y me rasguñó como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito gato pandillero!- Dije mientras lo perseguía por inercia.

Podían haberle caído los años encima pero el muy astuto seguía corriendo como siempre, llegando al punto en que lo perdí de vista por completo.

-¿Bo-Bokuto-san?

Sentí mi nuca erizarse al escuchar la calidez de su voz y tragué pesado antes de levantar poco a poco mi cabeza hasta posarlos en él. Me miraba con esos ojos que no podía sacar de mi mente no importaba lo que intentara y que tenían un aire sorprendido mientras permanecía sentado en una de las bancas del parque con la ropa del hospital aún puesta y soltando halos de su boca a cada respiro que daba.

-De verdad estás aquí...- Susurré a palabras entrecortadas, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos- Keiji.

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

Sentía mi mente bloqueada por una espesa neblina que evitaba que pudiera asimilar todo lo que me rodeaba desde que desperté en aquella extraña habitación de blancas paredes y con una cantidad considerable de artefactos conectados a mí.

La neblina empezaba a disiparse cada vez que recordaba fragmentos de conversaciones y la voz de Bokuto-san susurrando mi nombre en sueños, llevando a mi memoria a avanzar hasta el punto en que había ido a hablar con mi padre y todo se había complicado de repente.

Mi mente se distrajo en el momento en que escuché algunas cosas caer, encontrándome con los ojos ambarinos de la Sra Bokuto que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y con las manos cubriendo su boca en un signo de sorpresa. Llevaba el cabello más corto que la última vez que la vi y emanaba una extraña aura melancólica que no supe interpretar.

Me abrazó con gran efusividad mientras articulaba palabras que en la confusión de mi mente no logré comprender y luego salió de la habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa diciéndome algo de que llamaría a Kotarou y que ya vería lo felices que estarían todos.

Escuchar su nombre de nuevo en la soledad de la habitación hizo traer a mi mente los fragmentos de la carta que le había dejado, motivándome a hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme de la cama, quitando los sueros y parte de las vendas que me impedían moverme. No alcancé a sentir por completo el frío suelo cuando me di cuenta que mis piernas ya no me respondían como antes, podía andar pero con gran dificultad y vislumbrando múltiples cicatrices que no recordaba haber tenido antes.

Antes de salir, vi por el rabillo del ojo una pantalla que brillaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y donde estaba un celular que sonaba con el nombre "Mamá" puesto en la pantalla. Reconocí el teléfono de Bokuto-san por sus stickers de búho pegados a él aunque lucía con más grietas en la pantalla que la última vez que lo vi.

Lo dejé sujeto entre mis manos y fui a paso tortuoso hasta el parque en el que prometimos encontrarnos, no dejándome detener por la curiosa nieve que había caído sobre la ciudad o mi cuerpo que de vez en cuando no respondía como deseaba.

Un extraño sentimiento de soledad nació cuando llegué hasta el parque encontrándolo vacío, aún así, me senté en una de las bancas levantando la mirada hacía el cielo siendo espectador de la caída de los pequeños copos de nieve que al caer en mi piel me daban una sensación de vitalidad que me agradaba sentir.

Mis pensamientos quedaron cortados cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar mostrando múltiples llamadas y mensajes. Cuando ya se volvieron demasiados, opté por apagar el celular, sin embargo, me frené al ver un detalle en el que no había caído antes y que hizo que por unos instantes ni siquiera sintiera mi corazón latir en mi pecho.

La fecha...

Imposible.

No, no, no...

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi ritmo cardíaco comenzó a aumentar sin poder controlarlo. Con temor abrí la carpeta de imágenes del celular encontrándome con mis amigos completamente distintos, algunos con el cabello más largo y otros lo contrario, en graduaciones, matrimonios, incluso algunos con hijos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí como unos pasos se acercaban con rapidez hasta el parque, topándome con un viejo gato que se quedó unos instantes observándome para luego esconderse tras unos arbustos.

-¿Yakiniku?- Susurré para mí y luego volteando la vista hasta quien parecía haber corrido una maratón para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Sentí mi corazón apretarse al reconocerlo aún con el cabello bajo y las facciones de su rostro que emanaban un aire de madurez que jamás pensé que alguna vez se relacionaría con él.

-¿Bo-Bokuto-san?- Salió por inercia de mis labios que se deleitaron en la pronunciación de cada una de las letras que hace tanto no tocaban.

Él se sobresaltó y tardó unos segundos en levantar su cabeza hasta mí, encontrándome con los ojos ámbar que tanto había añorado en mis sueños y que ahora me miraban ahogados en lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas.

Sentí sus piernas acercarse a mí, sin embargo, los temores que ya no podía reprimir empezaron a surgir tomando el control de mis acciones.

-¡No te acerques!- Prácticamente grité, lo que hizo que Bokuto-san se detuviera sobresaltado en su posición- L-lo siento pero, por favor, no te acerques a mí.

Era inútil, por más que intentara controlar toda la información que había llegado hasta mi mente no podía pensar con claridad al imaginarme todo el sufrimiento que le provoqué a la persona que amo durante tantos años.

El de ojos ambarinos solo se quedó quieto unos momentos y luego volvió a avanzar hacía mí a pasos lentos.

-Detente, por favor- Susurré sin poder controlar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos tratando de ser borradas por mis brazos que evitaban que volviera a levantar la mirada hasta sus ojos.

Sentí una chaqueta ser colocada sobre mis hombros junto a la cálida sensación de ser estrechado con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No me pidas que me aleje cuando ya pasé suficiente tiempo lejos de ti- Dijo apoyando su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sintiendo el temblor de sus manos al tocarme.

-Lo siento, Bokuto-san, lo siento tanto- Le dije devolviéndole el abrazo con timidez- Fueron cinco años...yo no sé qué hacer...perdí contra el tiempo y me lo quitó todo.

Él me sujetó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos y luego los soltó un poco para dejar su rostro frente a mí.

-Eso no es cierto, el tiempo nos quita cosas pero hay otras que nunca cambiarán- Dijo con una media sonrisa y un aire de melancolía- El peinado de Kuroo sigue igual, Hinata aún no supera el 1.65, Yukie sigue golpeando a Konoha aunque estén casados, Tsukishima aún tiene el rostro de que odia a todo el mundo...

Yo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar todo eso e imaginármelos cuando aún íbamos en la preparatoria.

-Y también, que yo te sigo amando igual que la primera vez o incluso más- Agregó mirándome a los ojos mientras me sujetaba con ternura por las mejillas.

-¿A-aún cuando ni siquiera terminé la preparatoria?- Dije con una media sonrisa y devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora tu todopoderoso novio tendrá el poder de enseñarte matemáticas!

-¿Aún cuando tal vez no pueda volver a jugar volleyball?- Dije apretando los labios y asumiendo que la condición de mi cuerpo no estaba así solamente porque acababa de despertar.

-Siempre serás el mejor pretty setter de toda la historia del Fukurodani, además de que el doctor me dijo que no podíamos descartar los tratamientos de rehabilitación- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Aún cuando me haya convertido en una molestia para ti?- Dije finalmente, cerrando los ojos con temor a su respuesta.

Sentí sus labios posarse con suavidad sobre los míos mientras volvía a abrir mis ojos lentamente.

-Jamás lo fuiste y jamás lo serás- Dijo con determinación en sus sinceros ojos y luego iluminándolos con la hermosa sonrisa de la que me enamoré- Se podría decir que fuiste tú el que tuvo que lidiar con este búho enfermo de amor por tanto tiempo.

Sus palabras hicieron que toda la ansiedad que me estaba carcomiendo segundos antes desapareciera hasta convertirse únicamente en el deseo de quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo que la vida e incluso la muerte me permitieran. Al final supongo que el " _por siempre"_ depende de las personas a las que involucre y siendo dos búhos enfermos de amor eso supera incluso las barreras de distancia, los problemas con la familia e incluso el imperturbable paso del tiempo.

Mientras me llevaba cargado en su espalda de vuelta al hospital contándome el cómo había mejorado su relación con mi padre llegando a tener competencias de volleyball cada vez que volvía de su viaje, en cómo todo el equipo de Fukurodani había ayudado a Konoha cuando casi le da un ataque al enterarse de que iba a ser padre, el cómo Kuroo de una manera que no incluía el tráfico de animales lo había ayudado a conseguir miles de búhos para nuestra futura boda, yo desvié mi vista hacía un pequeño resplandor que nacía desde uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, distinguiendo un ya oxidado llavero que seguía brillando igual que siempre con la figura de dos búhos completamente distintos pero felizmente abrazados.

Disimulé una sonrisa en tanto me afirmaba con mayor fuerza de sus hombros y dejaba que me llevara hacía el futuro que se había transformado en presente donde me esperaba una curiosa boda en un parque con muchos búhos volando, una familia donde tal vez podamos adoptar niños y verlos crecer en la alegría de la vida, donde pueda darle todos los días un beso de buenos días y buenas noches, donde podamos envejecer juntos tomados de la mano...

Uno donde esté siempre al lado de Bokuto Kotarou.

~ _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 **¡Último cap! Espero les haya gustado ❤️ Es triste tener que despedirme tanto de esta historia como de ustedes T-T les agradezco todo el apoyo y cariño que le han dado a esta historia, ya sea desde el principio o por ir leyéndola a medida que actualizaba ❤️**

 **Los quiero demasiado y mil gracias por leer ❤️**

 **P.D: probablemente haga un extra del final más adelante:D**


	30. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

 **Narrador Akaashi**

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de los dos va a explicarme porque tardaron casi 3 horas en ir a comprar unas velas y llegaron todos cubiertos de barro?- Pregunté cruzándome de brazos ante las dos personas que se encontraban arrodilladas frente a mí en pose arrepentida.

-¡Fue papá! ¡Cuando nos encontramos con Kuroo-san en el camino, él se puso a competir con sobre quién podía andar más rápido en mi bicicleta y la de Chinami pero al final los dos terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cayeron en el río de lodo!- Prácticamente gritó el pequeño azabache de ojos dorados apuntando al adulto a su lado que lo veía con horror haciéndole señas para que no continuara.

-Kotarou, ven conmigo a la sala un momento- Dije con severidad haciendo que mi esposo tragara pesado y se levantara titubeante del suelo rumbo al lugar que le indiqué.

-Mamá ¿vas regañar a papá?- Me preguntó Kazuhiro con un leve tono de tristeza y cierto aire de arrepentimiento por delatar a su padre en sus inocentes ojos.

Hice una media sonrisa al verlo y me agaché para despeinar un poco sus cabellos oscuros que ahora estaban cubiertos de lodo, debido a que probablemente haya intentado sacar a Kotarou del cúmulo de tierra húmeda donde había caído.

-No, no lo regañaré...solo un poco- Le dije guiñándole el ojo, gesto que lo hizo sonreír levemente- Además te he dicho que a mí también puedes decirme "papá" si quieres, Kazuhiro.

-Pero es que papá dice que se confundiría cuando los llame y que tú luces más como una mamá búho- Dijo mi pequeño hijo con un leve puchero que debió haber copiado de su padre.

-¡Ma-ma!- Apenas pudo decir Kotarou Jr. gateando hasta quedar sujeto a mi pantalón y comenzar a reírse.

-¡Kotarou, está de acuerdo!- Lo apoyó su hermano mayor con una radiante sonrisa mientras yo daba un suspiro resignado.

-Bien, mini alianza de búhos, ustedes ganan- Les dije volviendo a despeinar el cabello de Kazuhiro y tomando en brazos al más joven de los dos que me observaba con sus ojos grisáceos llenos de diversión-. Ahora ve a quitarte ese lodo antes de que lleguen los invitados ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Señor, si, señor!- Me respondió el mayor simulando una pose militar antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Mientras caminaba a la sala me dejé absorber por el camino de fotos que había pegado junto a Kotarou desde que habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos. Las fotos variaban desde algunas tomadas antes de partidos en la preparatoria, a graduaciones y titulaciones tanto de mi ex capitán como las mías años más tarde.

Una donde estaban todos los miembros del Fukurodani, Nekoma y Karasuno en una reunión hecha hace poco con los hijos de varios jugando volleyball detrás.

Otra donde estaba Kenma con un evidente rostro avergonzado siendo abrazado por Kuroo mientras mostraba el anillo que ambos compartían en sus respectivas manos junto a un Bokuto que salía borroso, debido a que en esos momentos no sabía en qué posición ubicarse para la fotografía.

Luego había una con Kotarou y conmigo felizmente posando en la entrada de la casa en dónde vivimos actualmente con el cartel de "vendido" en nuestros brazos.

Otra donde Kotarou cargaba en los hombros a un pequeño azabache que reía como nunca ante la mirada preocupada de quien estaba a su lado vigilando que no cayera. Los tres en un parque de atracciones que ya habíamos visitado antes pero sin la compañía de quien tendríamos a nuestro lado desde ese momento hasta siempre. Por supuesto, esa fotografía acompañada de una más actual donde ahora eran cuatro los integrantes con un Kazuhiro más grande siendo sostenido por la mano de su padre quien abrazaba a su pareja que también sonreía con un pequeño bebé en los brazos.

Y por último...

-Keiji ¿sigues enfadado conmigo?- Se dejaron asomar levemente por el umbral de la puerta unos arrepentidos ojos de cachorro color ámbar que ya me había acostumbrado de mirar cada vez que una idea nueva se le cruzaba por la cabeza y terminaba en distintos tipos de desastres.

Dejé que mi rostro mantuviera por unos momentos más la apariencia severa que acarreaba su pequeña distracción en el camino para luego suspirar con resignación, siendo testigo de cómo su mirada se comenzaba a iluminar de nuevo.

-¡Eres el mejor!- Corrió a abrazarme tan rápido que ni siquiera alcancé a advertirle del barro que aún tenía encima hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Tanto Kotarou Jr. como yo terminamos completamente cubiertos de lodo ante la expresión arrepentida del mayor de los tres.

-Kotarou...eres un idiota.

-¡¿Ah?!- Dijo con asombro y el dramatismo característico de él, haciendo que me largue a reír sin poderlo evitar.

Después de tener que cambiarnos todos de nuevo, nos dispusimos a recibir a los invitados en la entrada de nuestro hogar. Llegaron los ex miembros del Fukurodani, entrando primero los respectivos hijos que fueron directo a la mesa con los alimentos siendo seguidos de cerca por Yukie ante el suspiro de su esposo, luego llegó Kuroo (con marca de bofetada incluida, probablemente por el mismo incidente del barro) con Kenma que sujetaba a la pequeña Chinami de la mano, que soltó apenas vio a Kazuhiro en el pasillo. Más tarde apareció la Sra. Bokuto, siendo recibida efusivamente por su nieto mayor y una risa del más pequeño. Los últimos en llegar fueron una pareja que siempre mostraban el mismo aspecto titubeante al tocar la puerta, pero que eran recibidos por el mismo afecto de los búhos más jóvenes de la casa.

-Me alegro que vinieras, papá- Le dije ayudándole a sacarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto mientras mi madre era saludada con alegría por la Sra. Bokuto.

Él me mostró una sonrisa melancólica y luego desvió la vista a los pequeños que jugaban entusiastas con los otros niños.

-No, gracias a ustedes por recibirnos siempre a pesar de todo- Dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía un susurro.

-Para eso está la familia- Llegó Kotarou con una radiante sonrisa poniéndose junto a mí.

Mi padre nos quedó mirando unos segundos para después acompañarlo en una sonrisa que, contrario a su apariencia que reflejaba el peso del tiempo en su cuerpo, me recordaba a cuando era más joven y disfrutaba de los fortuitos momentos con su familia.

-Tienes razón- Terminó por decir antes de que mi madre llegara junto a él para sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

Nos dispusimos a prender las escasas velas del pastel para acercárselo al joven cumpleañero que, si bien aún no podía articular gran cantidad de palabras, su risa no se comparaba a la de ningún otro en la sala.

Recibió múltiples regalos, desde biberones a gorros con orejas de gato, pero el regalo que más pareció gustarle, fue un afelpado peluche de búho de parte de su padre que me hizo sonreír a mí también en su dirección.

En medio de la fiesta, aproveché el momento que Yukie me dio cuidando a Kotarou Jr. para salir unos momentos al patio, donde me dejé embelesar por el hermoso paisaje que me estaban entregando los tonos anaranjados del atardecer. Fue hasta que sentí una cálida mano aferrarse a la mía que aquel momento se volvió completo y perfecto.

Me permití recordar una de las fotografías en particular que destacaba entre la pared del pasillo de la casa, puesta en un marco con detalles de búhos y un viejo llavero colgado en la orilla, mostraba un parque con aspecto casi mágico preparado a modo de ceremonia con la figura de decenas de aves nocturnas volando sobre la noche estrellada que cubría a los novios, los cuales se mostraban sonriendo y tomados de la mano junto a sus respectivos padrinos de matrimonio.

-Realmente lo cumpliste- Salió de mis labios haciendo que sus cálidas orbes ámbar voltearan en mi dirección curiosas de mis palabras.

 _"Cuando nos casemos, te prometo que tendremos una hermosa familia. Una donde pasemos muchos momentos divertidos juntos"._

-Kotarou- Lo llamé sosteniéndolo de sus mejillas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, permitiéndome sentir la cálida sensación que cada roce con su boca dejaba en mi cuerpo desde que lo besé por primera vez aquella tarde nevada en la escuela-. Te amo.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi repentina acción, sin embargo, luego sonrió como siempre hacía, levantándome en brazos de repente y haciéndome girar como lo hacía cuando íbamos en la preparatoria.

-Yo también te amo, Keiji- Terminó por bajarme pero sin soltarme, dejándome junto a su rostro y con nuestras narices rozándose-. Eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado desde que te vi cruzar el umbral del gimnasio por primera vez.

-Lo recuerdo- Dije con una media sonrisa- Ese día fuiste el primer nombre que me aprendí porque el entrenador no dejaba de llamarte para que te callaras.

-¡No se supone que recuerdes eso!- Se quejó inflando sus mejillas con reproche lo que me hizo echar a reír mientras lo besaba una y otra vez para calmar su pequeño berrinche.

Nos permitimos quedarnos unos momentos más así, hasta que después decidimos entrar juntos a la casa. Yo disfruté seguir sosteniendo aquella mano que dejaba relucir en uno de sus dedos el delicado anillo que exponía solo una parte del gran lazo que nos unía. Aquella mano que desde que lo conocí había aspirado tomar, que tuve que dejar ir en algunas ocasiones y que ahora me daría el privilegio de sostener durante un "por siempre" en el que mi corazón confía desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

~❤️~

 **¡Gracias por leer! ❤️**


End file.
